The Duo
by Nifawiwa
Summary: The continuation of 'Another Kind' and 'White flower'. A girl is taken into custody of being a suspect of the second Kira. But their effort was useless. The second Kira cannot be blind. Ironic, isn't it? Kira knows L's face but not the name. This girl doesn't know L's face but knows the name. Rated T for safety. OCxNear.
1. Introduction

**Hello, dear readers, new and old! This is my, umm, how should I put this... the continuation of my two stories. I decided to cross them into one, that way it would be more interesting for all of us.**

 **Now, let me say a few things. The main characters, two OCs, are Caitlyn and Kamiko. The first one is featured in 'White Flower', and second one is in 'Another Kind'. If you want to fully understand both of these characters, I recommend reading both stories and then coming back here. But if you don't feel like it, here are some clippings from both of the stories that I hope will make something clear about those two. If you already know both of these characters, you can just wait for the actual first chapter to be released. I'm making this one an introduction.**

 **I should also mention that my writing style in this story will change point of views between Kamiko, Caitlyn and a third POV. Maybe I'd throw in some special POV once in a while, I don't know yet.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. I only own Kamiko and Caitlyn. My precious.**_

Introduction

 _ **Kamiko**_

 _' "Yes. You see, I'm no ordinary shinigami. I have the power to transform into a human. While I'm in that form I'm just like you, without any shinigami abilities. And I can also live in this world, which I chose to do. I will be a help to you, because in my human form I work as a police detective."_

 _Light's jaw opened._

 _"That's... really interesting." He said, looking amazed. '_

 _/\/\/\_

 _'_ _When it was my turn to introduce myself I hesitated._ _ _Okay, okay, calm down. I must think about my every word and move.__ _I immediately knew I had to earn this man's trust. And I mean real trust. But in order to do that I must show him I'm intelligent. Maybe even more than the others._ _'_

 _/\/\/\_

 _' ''Oh, about L.'' He went back to the previous subject. ''I wanted to ask you something.'' He looked at me with a serious look. ''You think you can get close to him, enough close to make him tell about him, more than the others? If you know what I have in mind.''_

 _I do know what he has in mind._

 _''You want me to seduce him?'' I folded my arms._ _ _That can't be easy. If it can even be possible.__

 _''If you can do it, then yes.'' He nodded. ''I remembered how you look. And I know you can attract any man.''_

 _I sneered. '_

 _/\/\/\_

 _'_ _But after a while a suddenly felt heaviness on my right shoulder. That actually startled me, because I was with my guard down but I quickly realized that Ryuzaki just fell in this direction and his head leaned to my shoulder. I knew he was asleep but my heart started pounding more._ _ _But... why?__

 _I was normal after all. Then what is this? Something wasn't right. I shouldn't_ _ _feel__ _anything. But I just wanted to... What? What did I want? It was so strange..._ _'_

 _/\/\/\_

 _' The mirror reflected my pale face. I was examining it carefully. Even though I had no makeup on, my lips were deep cherry red, much like my medium length wavy hair was, which was now softly resting on my back. I had immense black eyelashes that covered my dark and wide eyes, which were now scanning the picture in front of them. My pale skin was incredibly smooth, without any marks of any sort. I opened my mouth. There in perfect lines laid perfectly sized as white as snow teeth. My face looked so perfect that it felt like I wasn't even human. That was thanks to my inhuman nature. '_

* * *

 _ **Caitlyn**_

 _' They didn't look at her eyes before putting the blindfold on. And why would they? They were in a rush, so they didn't have time for such things. And Caitlyn didn't argue. She wasn't stupid and knew that pointing out something to her kidnappers wouldn't end well. So she just laid in the luggage compartment and quietly listened to the men talking. That helped her calm down. Hearing people's voices. When she was alone and didn't hear anything she would start to panic. That's why were ever she goes, someone is accompanying her, not just because she couldn't see, but to keep her calm as well. '_

 _/\/\/\_

 _'_ _Quillsh always said not to reveal his true name to anyone. Even he didn't knew it to so that his words would be very serious. And L promised he won't. If this would be the L from the Kira case, not his younger self, he would have told her an alias. He would have lied. Of course, even his younger version was a liar but now he was a boy in front of the most purest girl he ever met. He knew he had lost._

 _''My name is... L Lawliet.'' The words came out before he could stop himself and rethink. But he knew he done the right thing when he saw Caitlyn's pure smile. '_

 _/\/\/\_

 _' ''Um, C-Caitlyn, why do you think he's lying?'' Roger slowly asked her, trying to understand why she came to such conclusion._

 _''Not only him.'' She said tilted her head to Roger. ''That boy's name isn't Mello either, right? It's very hard for me to tell when people are saying other's fake names.''_

 _''I... still don't understand why you think so.'' He looked at her weirdly._ _ _What is this child?__

 _''I can hear it. I can hear when people are lying. Their voices gives away everything.'' She said so quietly that they almost heard her. And even if she didn't want to, that crept them out. '_

 _/\/\/\_

 _' Alright. So what name should I get?'' She asked and folded her arms._

 _Today Caitlyn was wearing a long white dress with little yellow dots. Near was quiet for a minute and just looked at her. She reminded him of something..._

 _''How about... Lily.'' Near finally said._

 _/\/\/\_

 _' She appreciated help, no matter she needed it or not. But it wasn't like Caitlyn was using them. No, not at all. She never asked help, she just took it when offered. And that was one of the reasons why Near adored her so._

 _Another one was that she tried her best not to hurt anyone, even if that person wasn't nice to her. She never wished bad on others. Caitlyn wasn't like that at all. She never tried to be better at something than anyone. She just did what she thought was okay. And what really intrigued Near was that this girl never get jealous. Either that or she just knew how to hide it completely, he didn't know which one, but he preferred the first one._

 _In all of Near's studying her, he found that this girl lacks most of human traits which made them such pitiful creatures._

 _Near thought for a moment and then hugged her with his right arm, bringing her closer to him that way. Caitlyn was one of a kind. He will not let anything happen to her. Not now, not ever. '_

 _/\/\/\_

 _' It was about time she should be going back. She didn't have a single nightmare since she came here, and a new place did her good indeed. But there was only one minus to all of this and it drove Caitlyn mad. Because of it she desperately wanted to go back to Wammy's house. She missed Near so much, that it felt like something was ripping her apart. Caitlyn did not realize how dearly she cared for him until now. Of course, she knew he was special to her but didn't know how much. And now she did. Because of that, she couldn't wait to get back to him. '_

 _ **-** **Previously-**_

A few days have passed and finally something interesting happened.

''A suspect of the second Kira!?''

''Yes, and I would ask for Aizawa and Mogi to go and apprehend her right now. Make sure to use all precautions.'' Ryuzaki stood up and turned to the two men. ''She's currently staying in a hotel. You have to wait for her to get out and arrest her without any witnesses. Here is the hotel's address...'' He gave Mogi an envelope. ''There is also a photo of her taken by one of my agents. When you get here, drive it to the address that is written next to hers. Watari will be waiting for you.''

The two men nodded and went out. I thought about it. It couldn't be Misa, she's not staying at a hotel and there's pictures of her all around, it wouldn't have needed for someone to take a photo of her. So that can leave with only one other person...

I asked Ryuzaki the name of the suspect.

Lily Sanders.

* * *

Caitlyn put her hands into her jeans' pockets and began walking through the dark alleyway. But everything was dark to her, so it didn't really matter.

Suddenly she felt someone right behind her but before she could turn around a bag was placed over her head. Her hands were quickly behind her back, handcuffed and held tight. Caitlyn tried to resist but there were at least two or three people against her one.

''You're being taken into custody as a suspect of the second Kira. It would be in your best interest not to resist.'' Said a low and firm voice.

''What...''

Before she could say anything else, she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Quickly dizziness and weakness took over her and she felt losing her consciousness. The last thought that came in her mind was that she won't be going home anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 1 Ironic

**A/N: I hope that now all of you have an understanding of some sort about the characters, so without further adieu, here is the first chapter.**

 **By the way, sorry in advance if there are some mistakes.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. I only own Caitlyn and Kamiko.**_

Chapter 1 - _Ironic_

A second time. I've been blindfolded two times in my life now. It's ironic, if you really think about it. Most people don't get into this kind of situations, and here I am, blind and blindfolded. But as the first time, I didn't say anything this time either, even though they claim to be the police. To be honest, it's hard to believe them.

I began to regain my consciousness after some time, I don't know. The first thing I felt was that blindfold covering the upper part of my face. But it didn't make a huge difference to me, so I didn't bother about it. What really got me frustrated was that I couldn't move a muscle. Maybe the head a bit and that's it. I tried moving my arms but as I thought they, my legs and my whole body were tightly bonded to what I felt like some sort of metal plate or a wall. I was standing to it, not that I could be in any other position. And I felt that I wasn't in my regular clothes. I didn't know what they were.

I took a deep and slow breath. _I did nothing wrong or against the law_ I kept telling myself. If they are truly police, then they wouldn't hold me here long. But that man said I was a suspect of being the second Kira. Second? There's a second now? I almost didn't know anything about the first one, so I had no clue about the second. Is it different? And why am I suspected? This doesn't make any sense. Unless...

''Lily Sanders, can you hear me?'' Suddenly came a completely computerized voice. I shivered at the sound. It was so fake and to me cheap, that I almost contained myself from throwing up. It was obvious I won't be able to tell anything from this voice.

''Yes.'' I said after a second as confident as I possibly could. I won't play the role of a weak girl, even though I seemed like it. Now it not the time nor place.

''Do you know why you're here?'' He asked.

I took a deep breath before answering.

''A man told me I was being suspected as the second Kira.'' I answered.

''And what can you say about that?''

''I... I have no idea why. I didn't even know there was this 'second Kira'. I tried to keep myself away from all the information regarding Kira.'' I tried to explain. My throat was getting dry.

''And why is that?''

''It's a too confusing topic for me.'' I simply answered. ''I won't explain further.''' No, they don't need to know that much.

''Alright then. May I ask why we found your fingerprints on all the tapes and envelope sent by the second Kira then?'' He went straight on.

I took a second to think.

''I don't know anything about it. But... But I think it must involve my former friend and a 'class project' of hers. I mean, it's the only time I ever laid my hands on tapes of some sort.'' I slowly said.

''Can you please explain more?''

''Yes. Not short after we became, well, friends she asked me to help her with a project of some sort. I agreed. As it turns out, I had to prepare some kind of tapes for her. I didn't see the continent, because I didn't ask. When I was done I handed them to her in an envelope. I thought about all that later and realized that she never once touched a single tape.'' I told him.

''I see. And when did this take place?'' _Ugh, I hate that voice._

''About a few weeks have passed.'' I thought back.

''Can you tell me the name of this friend of yours?''

I sighed deeply.

''I can't.'' I said with an I'm-sorry voice.

''Why not?''

''Because the day we met she gave me an alias.''

There was a pause. It was obvious my statement surprised them or him.

''And how do you know that?'' He finally asked.

I bit my bottom lip.

''I can tell when people are not telling the truth. I hear it in their voice.'' I explained. I don't really think that convinced them or made it clear.

''If you knew she was telling you an alias, why didn't you stop her?'' He asked after a pause.

''A good question.'' I nervously chuckled. ''Because when people are lying they have a reason to do so. Especially if it includes their names. I wanted to find out that reason. But look where it got me.''

There was a moment of silence. I thought that if this continues long, I don't know if I will be able to control myself. I'm trying my best now but...

''Is it true that you went to Aoyama on May 22nd?'' The voice asked again.

''Yes. With that friend.'' I answered.

''So the girl you were at Note Blue that day is that friend who you helped with the tapes?'' He wanted to make sure or something.

''Yes.'' I said again.

''Very well then. That is all for now.''

''Wait!'' I suddenly stopped him.

''What is it?''

''How long will I be here?'' I asked with a dry throat.

''Until you're cleared.''

''And is your voice all I will hear?'' I couldn't help but ask.

''Why is that an importance to you?'' He slowly asked in return.

''I-I want to hear normal voices. I _need_ to hear them. Why are you using a fake? I don't like that!'' I almost shouted. This computerized voice will not satisfy my need for human voices.

He didn't say anything for a moment. I waited for his answer.

''It's a precaution.'' With that he finished. I knew the talk was over.

I began trembling. I won't keep this up much longer.

…

How couldn't I have been so selfish? What about Near? He should be worried, no, even more than that. I should have been home by now. I should have picked up my phone.

Someone regularly gives me food. I try to get a word out of him or her but he remains silent. Is he doing it on purpose?

-Kamiko's POV-

I was sitting in a chair near a computer. I was supposed to be doing research on that girl our suspect said. But it was hopeless. She and her friend appeared on camera's that day in Aoyama but Misa was wearing a disguise, so there's no way I could possibly find anything leading to her. But I couldn't say that to Ryuzaki. I shouldn't know that.

So instead of researching, I examined this girl, Lily. She was quite young, about fifteen or sixteen. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She didn't do anything to deserve this. And she was _blind._ Why isn't she saying anything about that? Maybe she really doesn't know what is needed for Kira to kill and just doesn't find the need to point that little detail out? I couldn't say anything, so I had to patiently wait.

This girl was strange. Misa was right. She didn't seem very scared. No, she seemed confident. But I saw it was just a mask. And it began trembling not long after her confinement.

First she began almost beg for a 'real voice' as she said it. When there was absolute quiet she began talking to herself. Some useless mutterings. And she was trembling all the time.

''Ryuzaki.'' I finally said.

''Yes?'' He answered. He was observing the girl as she spoke to herself.

''She's obviously in distress. Why not give her what she's asking for? At least that.''

''Because we do not make our suspects' a pleasant time, no, in fact, I'm seeing what this will lead to.''

I came closer to the screen in which Lily was displayed.

''Well, it looks like you're torturing her.'' I stated. It really did look that way.

''I would have used other methods but the problem solved itself.'' He said in an emotionless voice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

''You-you're actually torturing her on purpose? I never knew you were so...''

''Sometimes it's the only way to get the information we need.'' He answered simply.

''Information we need? By the looks of it, she said everything she knows.''

''She's not telling everything, I know it.''

''Maybe what she's not telling is something she doesn't think is important?'' I stated. I wasn't a cruel person and I didn't want for her to suffer more. It had already been more than a week.

Ryuzaki didn't say anything to that. After a moment he pressed the speaker button to Lily's cell.

''How are you doing?'' He asked.

The girl immediately turned her head to the sound.

''Not really good.'' She moaned in a weak voice. ''Please release me. I caretakers will not be happy with what I'm state in and I know their really worried now.''

''Your caretakers? So you don't have parents?''

''No. They died years ago. I live in an orphanage.'' _Well that's something new._

''In what particular orphanage?''

''I can't tell you.'' She shook her head. ''I don't think I'm allowed to.''

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment a bit his thumb. Something was crossing his mind, I could see it.

''Please let me go. I've been away for too long. I don't know anything more about Kira. I don't know _anything_ about Kira. I've told you everything that could maybe help. I'm no use to you anymore, so please let me go.'' She said in such a weak voice that I felt really bad.

''Ryuzaki-'' I began.

''I'm afraid I can't do that. There are evidence against you and I can't let you go because of that.'' He said, not listening to me.

The girl moaned again. I sighed and returned to my desk.

About an hour has passed since her last talk. I began to hear rhythmical thuds coming out of Lily's cell. I walked over there to see what was happening.

The girl was hitting her head against the platform she was standing next to. I looked with a questioning look to Ryuzaki. He didn't say anything, just continued to observe. _What was he waiting for?_

Some words began coming out of her mouth. At first I couldn't understand but she began speaking louder and I heard it.

''I can't take it anymore...'' She moaned weakly. ''I can't hold back anymore...''

 _Hold back?_

Then it looked like she was trying to stop herself from saying anything more. But she couldn't.

She whispered something that I couldn't hear. But I saw how Ryuzaki's eyes widened.

''N-Near...'' Finally she said it loud enough. Ryuzaki was now completely frozen. ''Near! NEAR! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I won't survive this! That voice is not enough! Help me!''

''Who is she talking about?'' I heard someone asking. This girl looked like... in a panic attack. She kept screaming for this person and hitting her head wildly everywhere.

Then, without any warning, Ryuzaki fell out of his armchair, taking everything that was on the table in front of him with him. But he suddenly shot up and pressed the speaker button to Watari.

''Does she look familiar to you?'' He asked quickly.

''She does. She looks like-''

''Remove her blindfold.'' He ordered not letting him finish.

''Ryuzaki, are you sure?'' Aizawa asked doubtfully.

''Remove it immediately.'' He repeated.

I watched as Watari went into the panicking girl's room and held her head steady so he could remove the black material off her eyes. _Ryuzaki knows this girl._

Finally they were uncovered.

And now we could see two dead colorless eyes facing in our direction.

There were a moment of silence in the room.

''How can she be the second Kira,'' Ryuzaki said in a more weak voice than usual. ''if she's blind?''

I get the feeling that if this were a different blind girl Ryuzaki wouldn't have reacted this way. But now he seemed scared and... ashamed?

Ryuzaki slowly reached for the speaker button to Lily's cell, before clicking off the voice effect.

''Caitlyn?'' He asked gently. ''Is your real name Caitlyn?''

The girl immediately stopped shaking and focused on the voice.

''Of all people...'' She began with a weak but more confident voice than ever. Shock could be heard clearly. ''...it had to be you?''

Tears were now streaming down her face.

 **A/N: Not really what she imagined, right? For L as well this was a surprise to say at least, heheh.**

 **What can I say, I enjoyed writing this (is everything okay with me?) and I hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Tell me what you think! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I have everything planned out, plus or minus, but if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them in a review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 2 You Can Help Us

**A/N: I love how much feedback I'm getting, thank you all! Now, I don't know, should I post chapters one in a day or one in two days. I guess I'll see how much time I'll have.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. I only own Caitlyn and Kamiko.**_

Chapter 2 – _You can help us_

There were two people in who I trusted honestly. One more than the other but still. And of all the people in the world, one of them just had to be who put me through misery. I still don't understand where I went wrong. Why does the world hate me so?

With that note my confinement was over. If I had known my blindness was the key, I would have surely said it immediately. But even now I don't know why is it so important.

The fact that L was the one who confided me in this horrible place wasn't the only, well, surprise. Turns out Quillsh was working with him as well. Now I'm almost positive the world hates me.

After my words when I heard L's voice I didn't say anything more. I fell completely silent. Right after that I was untied and led to another room. I had to know what's exactly going on but I couldn't open my mouth for some reason, so I was just left with waiting.

''Please wait here. I'll come to get you soon.'' Quillsh said as he led me to this room of some sort. His voice changed a lot since the last time I heard him. Now he sounded like a... butler.

I didn't say anything to that and didn't show any reaction. I heard the door closing. Even though I was in not the best situation possible, if I can say that, curiosity got the better of me, so I reached out my hands in front of me and began slowly walking forward. I had no idea what kind of room this was, so I needed to be careful.

I felt my right leg hitting something. If I've been walking as I normally do, I'd be hurt. By the sound of it it supposed to be wood of some sort. I reached out my hands and found nothing by my height, so I went down and hit something soft. _A bed_ a thought and reached my arms further, confirming that it was in fact a bed. I sat on it. So this was supposed to be a bedroom. I walked through a corridor and went into a bedroom. This was either a house or a hotel, and knowing L it could be both. Then again, it turns out I _don't_ know L.

Not long after I heard the door opening again. I folded my arms and waited. I had no choice, because an escape in not possible. Not that I really thought about that.

''Please follow me.'' I heard Quillsh speak. I stood up and slowly walked to him. I followed his footsteps' sound, and this time it was a longer walk. Wonder where we're walking. But there could be only one place if you think about it.

Finally he stopped and opened yet another door but this time he entered a code I heard. This should be the control room, why else would it have security? And I have a pretty good feeling who will be behind this door.

We went in and I heard how everyone there fell silent at out presence. It must have been because of me more than Quillsh. He asked me to sit in on a chair right next to me, so I did. I did not know what I was facing, so I just waited for someone to speak up.

''Lily.'' I heard. It was L. His voice was rather strange. So monotonic, and yet I heard pity and sadness. He tries to hide his emotions. So much like Near... What I found interesting is that he addressed me by my first name. Here they usually use second names, exceptions being friends of family members. I don't know why he called me like that. ''Even though you can't physically be the second Kira, we cannot let you go free because of the evidence against you.''

I trembled a bit. ''Somehow I thought this will happen. But please explain why it's not possible for me to be the second Kira. As I said, I don't know anything about it.'' When I finally found my voice I spoke.

''First, Kira needs a name and a face to kill. The second Kira somehow needs only a face.'' He explained simply.

I let out a hysterical laugh at that. ''You should have told me that. I had no idea being blind is so important in this case.'' I thought for a moment. ''I understand there are evidence against me but how do you exactly think I'm involved?''

''I do not know. You may be assisting Kira in some way...'' He muttered. I heard that he didn't believe that one bit, and I perfectly knew why.

I sighed.

''Who are else in this room?'' I asked.

''Other taskforce members. They can all be trusted if you ask that.'' L slowly said.

''I want to hear all of them.'' I demanded. ''Please introduce yourselves to me.''

''Yes, please do.'' L agreed.

There was hesitation but then one by one they spoke.

''I'm Matsui.''

''I'm Asahi.''

''I'm Aihara.''

''I'm Moji.'' This was the man who said I was being suspected.

''I'm Yamada.''

''Nakamura.'' I turned my head slightly at the last voice's direction. Something caught my attention in the tone...

I clapped my tongue and chuckled a bit, then turned my head at L's direction. ''All aliases. You perfectly know why the percentage of me being an associate with Kira is low.'' I sighed. ''And by what name do you go? I suppose I can't just call you by your real name, right?''

I knew that would shock them all. It was a rash and bold move but I had to show everyone, not just L, that I can't be what they think. And, of course, my prediction was right. I could immediately feel tense in the room. Suppose L didn't want me to say that but what's done that's done. I would never tell anyone his name. I hope he knows that.

''What does she-''

''Ryuzaki.'' L cut of the one going by the name Matsui. ''I've known here as Ryuzaki.'' _Glad you didn't deny._

''Okay then.'' I sighed. ''Tell me then, what are you planning for me?''

He was silent for a moment. _I just hope I won't get locked up again._

''It's your choice really.'' He finally spoke. ''You can either spend days in a locked room until we catch both Kira's, or you can help us to do so.''

I was surprised at the offer. But not as much as someone here.

''Ryuzaki, what do you mean? How can she possibly help us?'' 'Aihara' said with a doubtful voice. I felt annoyed at his tone. He obviously thought I was a helpless little girl. But that's no surprise to me, mostly everyone thinks that.

''Mister Aihara, please trust me in this. This girl is more intelligent that you think.'' L defended. ''She may be blind but she can definitely help us with this case. One of her outstanding abilities as you already know is to tell when people are lying. We can definitely use that at least.''

By the sound of it, this should definitely take a while. I have no idea when I'll be freed...

''Can I phone someone?'' I suddenly asked.

''I think I will-''

''No.'' I interrupted. '' _I_ want to. He needs to hear me.'' I perfectly knew that L had a pretty good idea who I was talking about.

''Alright.'' He said after a pause. ''Watari, please escort her back to her room and give her an untraceable phone. Do you know the number, Lily?''

I nodded.

''Good. When you're done, Watari will lead you back here.''

I stood up and followed Quillsh, Watari, to the room I was previously in. When we were there, he gave me a phone and walked out, locking the door as he did so.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I noticed that I was trembling and my hands were gripping the phone tightly. There were most definitely cameras here and L is probably watching. I hesitated for a moment, thinking what I'll say to him. Finally I pressed the right numbers and dialed.

After a few beeps, the other line finally picked up.

''Hello?'' I heard Roger's voice.

''I-It's me. Lily.'' I tried to keep my voice steady.

''Lily!? Oh thank goodness, what happened to you? If you wouldn't have called or given some sort of sign in the next few days-''

''Roger, can I speak to Near? Everything will be explained to you but not by me. I don't actually know _how_ to do it, so please just put Near on the phone. I-I want to talk to him.'' I asked, almost begged.

''But... Alright.'' He sighed.

I waited for a couple of minutes and finally heard the phone being picked up.

''Lily?'' I heard Near's voice. I sighed with ease. I could clearly hear all emotions in his tone, starting with relief and ending with intense worry. I was gone for a week without a sign, so no wonder.

''Near, I'm alright.'' I quickly said.

''Lily what happened? Where were you?'' He asked and I could tell he was trying to control his voice. I should say he was doing a pretty good job but nothing can be hid from me regarding voices.

''My curiosity got the better of me and now I'm in a situation, that I can't... leave. I can't go back now.'' I felt my throat was drying out.

''I do not understand.''

''I can't say anything more, I hope Roger will explain everything to you. And Near...'' I swallowed. ''I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me. I wouldn't take it... I'm sorry Near, I'm really sorry!''

''For what are you apologizing?'' He was worried of this sudden change.

''Because I didn't listen to you, because I wasn't careful, because I lied to you!'' My throat was now sore, I knew tears will soon come. ''I lied to you and I will never forgive myself for that!''

''Lily, please calm down. I won't be mad at you, I promise. No matter what I will understand and do my best to support you.''

Tears were now streaming down my face as I suddenly shot up. ''Why are you always so kind to me!? I lied to you! I don't want you to be but you _must_ be a mad at me! And you have every right to be!''

''No, Lily, that's not true. People lie, that's how it is. They have their reasons for that, don't they? You always tell that. People make mistakes Lily. You don't have to be perfect, you _can't_ be perfect. I will not be mad at you.'' He said that so gently. I began to silently sob.

''Please Near, don't look for me. No matter how long may this take, don't look for me. When I'm done with this, I'll find you. Not the other way around. Promise me that.'' I asked quietly.

''Lily, I... Why won't you tell me anything? How can I promise you that if I don't know-''

''I'll be safe here. As long as I don't go into more trouble, I'll be safe. Near, I don't want you worrying about me. I promise I'll come back, and you promise you wait. Promise me that Near. Please.'' I almost begged.

''Lily... Okay, I promise. Just try your best to be safe.'' Hurt was heard in his voice clearly. ''I'll wait for you Caitlyn.''

''Goodbye Near.'' I whispered and hung up. He was so hurt, I could hear it. And for some reason I felt really angry.

 **A/N: Well this was sad, wasn't it? For me it was. Poor kids.**

 **Sorry if you expected Kamiko's POV but in this chapter it was better in Caitlyn's. There may be some chapters where I change POV, and there will be when I don't and keep the same POV the whole chapter. Depends on the continent.**

 **If you have any ideas, please feel free to suggest them! I'll look into them and see if I can fit them :D (of course I will fit them...)**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think so far! Also follow and favorite of you feel like it.**


	4. Chapter 3 Catch Up

_**I, once again, do not own Death note, just Kamiko and Caitlyn. These disclaimers won't end I suppose...**_

Chapter 3 – _Catch up_

For the second time in my life I was boiling with anger. _It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!_ So what that I was curious? Why does it mean me and people dear to me have to suffer? I can't blame anyone but myself for this. But still! It's not fair!

I heard the door opening and I turned to that side.

''L is asking for you to come now.'' 'Watari' said. I quickly dried my face with my palm, only now realizing it was wet.

''I don't want to.'' I said almost coldly. _Coldly?_ ''I want to be alone now.'' Well, that was something I never thought I'd want in my life.

''I'm afraid that's not possible. You have to come with me now.''

I clenched my fists for a second then sighed.

''Alright.'' I said, trying to keep my voice steady from shaking from anger. _L is still forcing me to do something I don't want. I don't suppose that will change soon._

I followed Watari back to the control room. He let me into and he himself went further down the corridor. The door closed behind me and I took a step forward.

I knew L was sitting several feet further to the front. As I recall, all the other members were to the left or to the right of the room. As soon as I heard L's chair turning to face me, I walked over there in fast pace, and before I knew what I was doing I slapped him with all my strength.

I guess it was too hard because I heard him fall out of his chair.

''I'm sorry.'' I immediately said, taking a step backwards. I heard some of the other members shooting up from their chairs or something. ''I didn't mean that, I don't know what came over me.'' I said sincerely. But for all I knew, the anger almost completely vanished. Now I only felt bad. ''It's not your fault and I know that. It's only my fault for being in this situation. But I don't usually feel anger and it confused me, making me think unclearly.'' I tried to explain. It really wasn't his fault but I couldn't help but feel angry with him. I needed to calm it down, and that resulted in this scene here.

''I-It's quite alright.'' I heard him saying. Shock could be heard clearly. One of the members walked over to help him get up, by the sound of their shoes, which were high heels, it must have been a woman, that Nakamura. ''I understand how you must feel and I'm sorry for this situation. But you must understand that we do not have a choice. Now then,'' He said in a whole different voice, back to his monotone. ''Have you considered my offer?''

''Yes.'' I sighed. ''I suppose I don't really have a choice, do I? I'll join in solving this case.''

''Excellent. Now then, our first priority is locating the true second Kira.'' _Locating 'Yuki' that is._ ''Lily, if we would catch a suspect, will you be able to tell if this is that friend of yours?''

''Make them say a word, and I'll tell you exactly who it is.'' I nodded.

''Your abilities will be most useful.'' L murmured under his breath.

-Kamiko's POV-

 _And most dangerous._

If she can really tell when a person is lying, she will immediately know that Light is Kira if he says the wrong thing. And I must warn him before that happens.

''You must catch up with the investigation before you can do anything. And because you can't read any files containing that information... Who volunteers to read them for her?'' L asked the whole task force.

''I do!'' Matsuda immediately spoke up and shot up from the couch. _Of course he would. He'll do anything to make himself feel useful._

''It's decided then. Matsui will help Lily to catch up, while the rest of us will resume our investigation. I have something in mind that I should look into...'' L stated.

Lily turned to Matsuda and smiled at him, making him blush a bit. _He probably now feels lucky she couldn't see that._ The girl then walked over to him and sat down next on the couch. Matsuda murmured he'll get the files and went over to the table with them.

…

It was finally time when we could go home. Except for Lily. And because she had a lot of catching up to do, Matsuda had to stay as well. Actually I was amused by the scene when he was reading and the girl listening. He tried his best to read as clearly as possible and Lily sat completely straight and still, like a statue, taking every word. I've never seen anyone act like that. Then again, I've never seen someone that could hear a lie, even if someone is saying their fake name.

Of course, Ryuzaki stayed in the HQ as well, making it only the three of them working.

''Glad you're still awake.'' I said as I entered Light's bedroom.

''Yes, well, the names won't write themselves.'' He said with annoyance heard in his voice.

''Jeez, what's with the attitude?'' I rolled my eyes.

He sighed.

''Misa doesn't understand.'' He said and that's all that was needed to be said to understand.

''I see. Well, regarding Misa, or the second Kira to be exact,'' I started as I sat down on his bed with a serious expression. ''I have some news and they're not really good.''

Light stopped writing and turned his chair to me, so he could face me.

''I'm listening.''

''It turns out, Misa picked a wrong person to mess with. I'm talking out the girl she made prepare those tapes and did everything that would point to her as being the second Kira. '' I clarified. Light raised an eyebrow.

''Did they catch her? And if so, why is she bad news?'' He asked.

''Yes, we did.'' I sighed. ''Well, first she's blind. That leads to think that she's been framed. Misa already explained that she used an alias with her and that she doesn't know how she looks. Everything would be alright, if it would be like Misa said. Turns out, she _knew_ Misa was using an alias. And she could tell by the voice who that person is. If we would catch Misa and that girl would hear her talk, it's all over for her. But that's not even the worst part.'' I said. Light already had a frown, and this just made it worse. ''This girl _can tell if someone is lying._ That's how she knew that Misa gave her an alias.''

''She can even tell _that?_ '' Light couldn't believe it.

''Oh, you know what's the fun part? L knows her.'' I finished and crossed my arms. ''So, if she would hear you saying 'I'm not Kira', that's as good as a confession.''

''You're saying they would believe her?'' He asked slowly.

''L will definitely would. Besides, they, I mean we, have proof of her ability. I didn't mention this but now she's currently working on this case with us. Ryuzaki offered her that and she agreed.''

''This girl is definitely bad news...'' Light muttered under his breath. ''I'll have to get rid of her as soon as possible.''

''Yeah, that's gonna be a problem. She's not allowed to leave headquarters. And when we would change place, she must always be with L in that process. If you would have her killed in an accident, I'm almost positive L will suspect something.''

''Hmm, I suppose you're right...'' Light murmured and sighed. ''For the time being I'll leave it as it is. ''

''If you say so.''

-Caitlyn's POV-

I listened carefully to what Matsui was reading. The information wasn't really interesting but I still tried to memorize it all. It was so detailed that I really tried my hardest to keep focus.

As for Matsui... It was obvious from his voice that he was getting tired. He already read quite a lot, so I said gently ''Matsui, we can finish this tomorrow. You're too tired to continue. Go home and rest.''

''Umm, I...'' He murmured, not knowing what to say. He was obviously waiting for L's approval.

''She's right Matsui. You should go home for tonight.'' L said with his emotionless tone, not facing us.

Matsui sighed with relief and stood up.

''Alright then. See you tomorrow.'' He cheerfully said to me and went out.

There was dead silence in the room after that. I didn't like it one bit. No matter what I thought about L, he's voice was still one of a kind for me, no matter that it lacks emotion.

''You should be going to your room and rest as well.'' He said and I heard that he was eating something.

''I'm not tired yet.'' I shrugged. ''I won't be able to fall asleep even if I tried, so I might as well stay here.''

''If you say so.''

After a minute of silence, I finally spoke.

''Do you have a suspect of Kira?''

''Yes, we do in fact. But it's only a one percent chance.'' He answered as he took another bite of something.

I laughed at that. It wasn't a cold laugh, it was cheerful enough. I heard L's chair turning to me but before he could ask I said ''You forgot who you're talking to _Ryuzaki._ There's no point in lying in front of me.'' I emphasized his alias.

''I guess you're right.'' He muttered. ''I wanted to see if you could really tell if one is lying. Yes, I should say my suspicion is higher than that.''

'' _Much_ higher, right?'' I chuckled. ''And who is this suspect?''

''Light Yagami.'' He answered. ''Are you familiar with the name?''

''No, I've never heard of him before.'' I shook my head.

There was a moment of silence before L spoke again.

''About the percentage of my suspicion on Light... You mind not telling anyone about it? And if you hear in the future that I'm lying, keep it a secret, alright?'' He asked me gently. _Why was that?_

''I'd figure you'd say that.'' I sighed deeply. ''If a person is lying, they have reason to do so. I wouldn't tell anyone you're lying even if you didn't ask me.'' I frowned at the thought that by the sound of it, L was planning on lying a lot. ''You can trust me on this.''

''Thank you.'' He said, and even though his voice was mainly monotonic, gratitude was heard. But only by me it could be.

He turned away to face what I assumed were computers. I clicked my tongue a couple of times and leaned back to the couch. As Near, L wasn't the talkative one.

About twenty minutes passed in silence. I was about to say something but to my surprise L spoke first.

''So you befriended Near.''

I nervously chuckled at that, feeling a tight grip in my chest. ''I guess I let that one slip, didn't I?''

''If you can say that. I find it rather strange. From what I've known, Near wasn't the social type.'' L continued.

''He definitely isn't.'' I sighed. ''Everyone thinks it's weird because of that. No one at the orphanage understood why I was with him the whole time.''

''And why were you?''

''You can ask another question to which I don't have an answer.'' I shook my head. ''Why when I heard your voice I became immediately calm, even though I understood you were the one who put me there in the first place? I do not know. I do not know why I grew so close to Near either.'' I sighed. Maybe I did know but I didn't want to explain that much.

''I see...'' There was a pause. ''But you should really get some rest. If you think you won't be able to fall asleep by your own, I can ask Watari to give you sleeping pills.''

''Alright.'' I sighed deeply. I slowly stood up and walked over to the exit. It would be nice to escape the reality, even for a short time. ''By the way,'' I suddenly stopped, my hand on the doorknob. ''We're even.''

''I am truly sorry.'' It was sincere.

 **A/N: Sorry if the slap part was out of character for her but I really wanted and needed to do that :D She apologized afterwards, so...**

 **When I gone to the part when Light says he should get rid of Caitlyn, I was like 'Sh*t, I didn't thought about that'. I needed to find a solution to why he shouldn't kill her. Sorry if it's not good enough. I tried.**

 **Some time ago one said to me that I could use**

 **So, I once again ask you to review because I feel motivated then :))**


	5. Chapter 4 Suspect

**A/N: If anyone's interested, I've put up Caitlyn's and Kamiko's portraits on Deviantart on my account (Nifawiwa). Well, it's what I imagine they look, so...**

 _ **I do not own Death Note, just Kamiko and Caitlyn. You cannot use them without my permission. Their mine. Mine.**_

Chapter 4 – _Suspect_

''Oh, and one more thing. I think it's the most important detail in why you shouldn't kill this Lily.'' I turned my head back to Light. ''She knows L's name.''

With that I went out of his room into the night, not staying to see his reaction. Sure, he can get L's name from Misa maybe but when will that happen? First he needs her to see Ryuzaki. And with Lily now on the team, it won't be very hard to track Misa down. She won't get a chance if she will be confined.

…

There was some progress in the investigation with the second Kira. By that I mean we found some hair, makeup leftovers, some kind of flower pollens. Mogi was following Light and he reported that he was seeing four girls at the time. The investigation team checked every girl's apartments. In Misa's room they found all the evidence they need.

Now it was only a matter of time before she gets apprehended.

And when she does, Lily will say by her voice if this is the same girl, and if it is, everyone will be sure that Misa is in fact the second Kira.

As for this girl, Lily, she doesn't exactly do anything while being here. She's always in the same room as every task member. They discuss information, tries to find something new, and so on. Everyone does something but she... she just sits on the same couch all day, straight and still, not saying a single word and doesn't move at all. She honestly gives an impression of a statue, and that really creeps everyone out. Of course, no one says anything about it. I suppose it's her way of obtaining new information she hears here and making her own conclusions. If that's the case, then she must be a genius, because only they act strangely when thinking. But if she comes up with something, she doesn't share it with the rest of us. Well, I don't know about Ryuzaki. When we leave, he gets left alone with her and I don't know what happens next.

But for some reason I don't like the thought about that.

''Lily, is everything alright?'' Ryuzaki suddenly asked her as he turned his head to face the still girl.

She slightly tilted her head in his direction.

''Yes, I do believe so. Why do you ask that?'' She asked in a confused tone.

''Well, you haven't said anything for the past several hours. And you haven't eaten anything for two days straight.''

''Huh, I didn't even notice that...'' She murmured. ''I guess there are two reasons for that. First, I try to focus all my concentration to this case and I guess I forgot about everything else. Second, you could say I'm depressed a bit. But who wouldn't be in my situation?'' _Well, she's right._

''Still, you need to eat something. Want some cake?'' Ryuzaki offered. _He seriously offered his precious cake?_

''What kind?'' She slowly asked.

''Strawberry cream.''

''Strawberry... That is that red berry that grows on the ground, right? I haven't eaten it since I was very little... But no.'' Lily shook her head. ''In the cake assortment, I only eat chocolate. And on rare occasions only.''

''Why is that?'' He asked curiously.

''Because I only eat chocolate of all sweet things. Others are just too... sweet. I don't like sweet.''

I could see that this is something they will disagree on. Everyone knows Ryuzaki is, well, crazy about sweets.

''You don't like sweets.'' He slowly said. ''I see...''

She suddenly laughed and all of the task members looked at her. It was the first time they hear her laughing and what must have surprised them is the sudden cheerfulness behind it.

''By that I can say that it's the complete opposite for you.'' She giggled. ''My, by that tone I could say your almost _obsessed_ with them.''

 _How come she finds this sort of things amusing?_

''You could say that...'' Ryuzaki murmured.

''But by... some things,'' She coughed a bit, trying to hide the meaning behind s _ome things._ ''I can say you are very skinny. How come?''

''I found that you burn calories if you use your brain enough.'' He stated matter-of-factly.

''Can you really burn all the calories _you_ eat everyday just by thinking?'' I said doubtfully. I've heard that you actually burn them using your brain but he eats way to many sweets...

''Yes, you should try it.''

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

''Are you calling me fat or stupid?'' I said coldly.

''I'm not calling any of those.'' He immediately defended. ''It was just a-''

But he was interrupted by yet another laugh from Lily.

''Ryuzaki doesn't know how to get around with women.'' She chuckled. _Seriously, why she keeps finding this amusing?_ ''You can't say something like that in front of one.''

''But I didn't think that would upset her.''

Lily shook her head sadly.

''You two are so alike...'' She murmured to herself.

''Nakamura, would it be inappropriate if I offered cake to you now? As an apology for my earlier statement.'' Ryuzaki suddenly asked me.

I lightly sighed. ''I suppose not.'' _Actually it was a bit but that doesn't matter._

…

What do you know, the second Kira catching thing happened faster then I expected.

Now in the same cell as Lily was before, Misa was held, and it seemed it was even worse for her. When the other task force members saw it, they just gasped. The girl had the same blindfold on her but she was in what seemed to be psychopath's clothes. Strong wide belts were around her, tightly bonding her to the metal platform. It was truly a shocking sight.

But what I really found strange is how she pressed her lips against each other. It was a clear sign she is not going to talk. I suppose Light instructed her to do this, so she doesn't blurt out any information by accident.

Ryuzaki informed us that Light has now become our prime suspect and is not allowed to come to the headquarters anymore. _Great... I hope he knows what's he doing..._

''Misa Amane, can you hear me?'' Ryuzaki asked through the speaker. His voice was once again computerized.

Misa didn't say anything and didn't show any reaction to the question whats so ever. She just pressed her lips more and now they were becoming white.

Ryuzaki continued to ask and get some sort of answer or any word at all.

''She's trying way to hard not to speak.'' I commented with my arms crossed. Could this also be because Light warned her about Lily? It could be... but she's making it too obvious.

As for that girl, she was again sitting in her usual spot and didn't bother to come closer. She was slowly taking and eating strawberries out of a bowl, that Watari brought her not too long ago. Ryuzaki said it was awful that she hadn't eaten them for so long and ordered Watari to get some of the best quality strawberries. Lily didn't object, I guess she really wanted to remember them. And now it looked like she was more interested in the red berries than Misa. The suspect didn't talk, so it made sense. But she ate the berries so slowly it looked like in slow-motion or something. I've never seen anyone eat them that way. This girl just keeps getting stranger and stranger...

-Caitlyn's POV-

So the suspect, Misa Amane, which is highly likely Yuki, is trying too hard not to talk or let out a single sound. I imagine that she must be pressing her lips strongly if they came to that conclusion. I wonder why is that? Well, first is obvious. She knows something. But that's not a surprise, because there is a high possibility that she's the second Kira. The second reason is more amusing and interesting to me. She must know that if she speaks I'll be able to confirm that she is in fact that girl I helped with the tapes. But I've never told Yuki that I can recognize a person by his voice. The only one's that know that are some people at Wammy's house and everyone here. And maybe someone from my earlier life.

So, by that I can only assume she was warned about me. By whom? One thing's for sure: someone here is a spy. I only need to figure out who.

Is it safe to say that conclusion out loud? Of course not. The spy here doesn't know I know he's here. If he did, I would be in trouble. He's linked with Kira, that's obvious. If I would seem like a threat that can identify the spy, I would be dead in no time. Sure, Kira doesn't know my real name but if Misa is in fact Yuki and the second Kira... For now I'll keep my suspicion to myself. And be I'll need to be extremely cautions.

Of course, I could be completely wrong about this. That's the other reason I should keep my mouth shut. This investigation team is already too tense with each other. By saying that there could be a spy among us, I would just put more charcoal to the already big flames. And in order to catch Kira, those flames must go out or atleast be as small as possible.

In order for me to come back to Near, everyone here must trust each other and work together. We need to solve this case as soon as possible.

I reached my hand into the bowl and took the last berry with my index finger and thumb.

But if there's a spy among us, the case solving won't be easy.

Ugh, I need more strawberries.

…

After about three days of complete silence, Watari just called in and said Amane has something to say. Finally I will be able to think more about this whole spy thing.

Ryuzaki immediately ordered Watari to give a visual and audio of it. Then he practically jumped onto his couch in front of the TV. By his tone and actions he must be really excited. I am as well but I still didn't find the need to come closer, I don't need to see anything and I can hear everything perfectly from here.

But what she said was something that made my hand freeze in mid air with a strawberry. And her tone...

''I can't take it anymore... Kill me.'' Misa moaned weakly. She was definitely Yuki. But she seemed to exhausted. What was L doing to her? Whatever it was, it wasn't good. No one deserves something like this.

I wasn't the only one shocked to hear such words. The others were as well.

''Please, just kill me.''

I moved the strawberry up to my mouth, even slower than usual. As I bit of half of it, I listened to what the other members had to say.

''I don't know, maybe this was too much for a young girl to take...'' I heard Aihara saying with pity in his voice.

''We pushed her too hard...'' Matsui agreed in the same tone.

L turned on the speakers to her cell and began speaking.

''Misa Amane, can you hear me?''

''I hear you.'' She answered weakly. ''Please, just kill me now.''

''Are you admitting on being the second Kira, is this the reason you wish to die?'' He continued. _No... Not because of that._

''No, I don't know anything about the second Kira... I really can't take this anymore, I'd rather be dead...'' She sobbed. ''Now hurry up and kill me! If you wanted to, you could kill me right now, couldn't you?!'' It felt like she was demanding it. But it wasn't L she was asking that... No, she was addressing someone else.

''Yes, kill me.'' There was a slight pause. ''Yes, I do.'' Another one. ''No, you can't! Just kill me!'' _She's talking to someone!.._

''Fine! If you won't kill me..!'' _Oh no._

''Watari! Don't let her bite her tongue!'' L immediately ordered in rush tone.

And from what I've heard, I could only assume she was gagged or something. It's good, I've heard enough. In all ways. I was extremely painful to hear a girl in such misery, asking for her death.

''Is it possible that this behavior is Kira controlling her actions before death?'' L said more to himself that to others. ''Lily, is this the same girl?''

I slowly nodded, another berry in my mouth. I don't know how this controlling this works really, so I can't say for sure that Misa is doing this on her own free will. Either way, we'll find out soon enough.

 **A/N: Do you guys realize how dangerous it would be is Caitlyn just started going around and asking everyone 'Do you know who Kira is?' and similar questions? But she would be quickly removed then, so she's keeping her mouth shut.**

 **And Light will find how to use her ability to his advantage, that's for sure...**

 **I wasn't planning on making her to eat strawberries but it just glued on for me, so she will become like an addict to them of some sort.**

 **If you see some mistakes, please correct me on PM. And I'm open to some conversation or event's ideas.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think so far, and if I'm not making Caitlyn too cold .-. I try not to, what can I say.**


	6. Chapter 5 Bonding Time

**A/N: Just wanted to thank all of my reviewers, followers and favorite-rs! You all mean very much to me!**

 _ **I not own Death Note. I only own my OCs, Caitlyn and Kamiko.**_

Chapter 5 – _Bonding time_

Everyone was in their own thoughts after hearing what Misa had to say. I already analysed her every words and deducted that she is most definitely the second Kira. But I'm not a commentator, if no one asks me for my opinion, I'll remain silent.

''Well, I couldn't say that was a success...'' Aizawa sighed. _No kidding._

''Lily, what did you make of all this?'' L asked me, back to his emotionless voice, unlike when interrogating Misa. I swallowed the strawberry I was eating before answering.

''Well, one thing's for sure. She was lying when saying she doesn't know anything about the second Kira. So think what you want by that.'' I took another berry. ''But what I really found strange and interesting is that she wasn't asking us or Ryuzaki to kill her. She was addressing someone else. And that she talked to someone in that cell... Was is just to confuse us? No, she shouldn't be able to think like that in the state she was. That only leaves only two possible options. Either she has a psychical condition, or she talks to someone or some _thing_ that only she can see.'' I finished as I bit of the end of the delicious fruit.

By the silence that followed afterwards I understood that my words shocked them. But which part? I didn't even mention what I thought that _something_ was. Kira has sent a message that hinted L about the existence of shinigami. The second Kira also mentioned that word. Now Misa begs someone to kill her, which means that it has that power. What if it wasn't just a code? What if they really meant real shinigami? By listening to Misa, that possibility has risen.

''Thank you, your analysis has been very helpful.'' L said. I threw the rest of the strawberry in my mouth and nodded. I'm sure I was. Now that he was given new information, maybe, and he should, come up with the same conclusion I did.

I'm actually very curious to meet the main suspect in this Kira investigation, Light Yagami. But he is forbidden to come here. So I guess I'll just have to wait for... I don't know what.

…

For few days Misa was gagged. She didn't seem to protest about it. But as I heard from some of the other members, she started to shake her head, like to deny something. Wonder why? If we make the assumption that there's a shinigami with her, could it be saying something that she does not approve? That or she's just crazy.

I suddenly heard a slight 'Uh-huh' from her. Something must have been offered to her that she approves of. The frustration of not knowing what that is is eating me like I am these strawberries. And that also could just be a waste of nerves.

And Misa fell unconscious. That was loudly exclaimed with surprise and shock. I didn't show any reaction but on the inside I was, like everyone else, wondering why that happened. The most logical reasons would be from starvation, dehydration, exhaustion. But there could also be other reasons, the ones we're not aware of and probably won't be.

I want to discuss this with someone. But it's too dangerous to do so when there's a possibility of a spy being here. I need to talk to L and L alone. He's the only one here that can be trusted. Kira wants L dead, so he can't be the spy. And this is definitely the real L.

The only problem with talking with L alone is that now he's rarely alone to begin with. Now that we have a suspect of the second Kira, I mean, we _have_ the second Kira, the other members doesn't leave headquarters. Maybe one or two goes out but there still remains somebody. And I have to be at least 95 percent sure my talking won't backfire on me.

I got up with my bowl of strawberries and walked a bit around the room. I was sitting in the same position for hours and my legs were now frozen, I needed to stretch them. As I did so, I didn't stop eating. I felt like I was becoming an addict. At least it's strawberries and not drugs or something.

But what I really wanted was to go out outside. But the only two places I'm allowed to me is here and my room. But I was longing for fresh air, the heat of the sun, the wind. I really wanted to go out for a stroll, even though I won't be possible for me to do so. And I needed new clothes too. I could ask L to get me some but when it comes to clothes, I want to pick them. It's stupid, I know. But that's my principle. Even at the orphanage I was driven to a shopping center, so I could choose what I will wear by myself.

I went back to my couch and sat down. My bowl was running short on berries. I'm going to need a refill soon. Wonder how much does these cost? By how much I'm eating and the taste, probably a lot.

I suddenly felt someone coming ant sitting next to me. I didn't show any reaction to that and continued on chewing the fruit that was in my mouth.

''You seem uneasy. Is everything alright?'' It was that woman, she goes by the alias Nakamura. She's quite perspective...

I swallowed before answering.

''Yes, just that... I would really want to go outside for a bit. But in my situation I don't think that's possible.'' I shrugged.

''Yes, you can't go out by yourself. But maybe...'' There was a pause. ''Ryuzaki?''

''Yes miss Nakamura?'' He answered immediately.

''Why don't Lily went outside for a bit? I'd be escorting her. It would be good for her to clean her head a bit and get some fresh air.'' She said casually. I was surprised by that so much that my hand froze gripping another red berry. It couldn't be just because she wanted to be nice to me... I sensed another reason to this.

''I suppose it shouldn't hurt if you would be leading her.'' L sighed and agreed. ''For everyone's safety.'' _Oh, right, I need protection as well._

''Great. If anything happens, I'll call you, and if anything happens here, you do the same.'' Nakamura said as she stood up. ''I'll bring her back at six o'clock.''

With that I stood up as well. I was out of strawberries. Maybe I will get the chance to buy some more and eat them in the city...

Gosh, I've become way too addicted to them.

''Thank you.'' I said as we went down the corridor. I was sincere, even though I didn't know all the reasons.

''No problem, I needed to get out of there too.'' She chuckled and sighed. ''This case sure is a handful.''

''I agree. There are some missing puzzle pieces that need to be added...'' I murmured.

''Oh? Like what?''

''Like if 'shinigami' is a code word or the real thing.''

''You think that there's a possibility of real shinigami involved?'' She asked surprised at my statement. _Mmm, her tone is... She didn't think I_ _would come of with such thing._

''Don't you?'' I decided to attack on the last second.

''Me?'' There was a pause. ''Yes, I do.''

 _True... Careful with words, I see. Not saying too much._ I could attack further but if she's the spy I might get in trouble. But maybe slightly more...

''And which do you is more likely, a code or the real thing?'' I tried my luck.

There was another pause. She was taking too much time... Or maybe that's all in my head. Since I was put here I started to trust people significantly less.

''The real thing.'' She finally answered. But I heard she was getting a bit frustrated.

When we went out the building, we began walking in some direction down the street. It was nice to finally get out of that place and get some fresh air. I put my hands into my jeans pockets. I was already longing for my berries.

''Hey, maybe we could go get some strawberries?'' I asked.

''Already miss them?'' She laughed. ''Sure, why not.''

So we found the nearest greengrocer's and went there. Nakamura bought me one kilogram of the red goods and we continued walking.

''What is it with you and strawberries?'' She asked interested as I slowly ate with my one hand and held the plastic box in the other.

I simply shrugged. ''For some reason I really enjoy them.''

''You're like L with sweets...'' The woman chuckled. _Like Near with toys. Like Matt with computer games. Like Mello with chocolate. No, I have to stop that._

''I guess.''

There was silence for a about a minute. Then Nakamura asked ''So, um, I was just curious... If you won't mind me asking... Who's this Near?''

Of course that question should have risen sooner or later. I should have controlled myself but I couldn't...

''A friend.'' I simply stated and took a deep breath. I could almost feel her longing for more information. But this wasn't a topic I wished to discuss. My heart was already pounding more.

''He's also from your orphanage?'' She asked.

I slowly nodded as I bit of half of a strawberry.

''I'm sorry for my curiosity, I can see this is a topic you don't want to discuss.'' She said in an apologizing tone.

''Yes, it is. And I don't think I can discuss it freely also.'' I swallowed the rest of the fruit. ''Maybe another time.''

''I see. And... um...'' She hesitated to ask. ''From where do you know Ryuzaki?''

I took a minute to answer and ate another berry.

''I guess it's no secret, so I'll tell you. It was about five years ago. He saved me from my kidnappers.'' I said only that. There's no need for more information.

''Five years ago?.. But when he spoke you remembered him immediately. How is that?''

''I never forget a voice, no matter if it was yesterday, or ten years ago.'' I stated.

''Amazing...''

I shrugged. I never considered my abilities amazing or something like that. It was just natural for me.

''Hey, how about we get you some new clothes? Not that you would need any, just that, well, it's fun shopping, isn't it?'' Nakamura suddenly offered.

''It is.'' I agreed.

By the time we found a decent shopping center, I've finished eating my goods and threw out the plastic box. Forty minutes has already passed.

Basically Nakamura chose clothes for me and I tried them out. For some reason, maybe the way she talked, I felt like her doll that she can dress up however she wants. It didn't bother me. She actually seemed excited, even more than I was. I asked what every piece of clothing looked like, their color and similar things. But for a blind girl what really matters is the material.

Nakamura suddenly stumbled upon some sort of t-shirt and chuckled.

''Oh, this one will suit you perfectly.'' She stated through chuckles.

''What is it?'' I asked curious.

''Striped white and pink t-shirt with a strawberry on it.'' She said joyfully. _Why was she so happy?_ ''You must try it on.''

I had nothing against it, so I went into the changing cabin ant quickly put it on. The material was really soft and comfortable.

''Oh, it looks wonderful on you!'' Nakamura said. ''This one is definitely in the bag.''

So finally we went out with a few shopping bags. I think this was more fun to her than to me.

I've learned something new about this woman. And the percentage of her being the spy has risen.

...

''Six o'clock on the dot. I'm impressed by your punctuality.'' Ryuzaki stated as we both entered the main room. I've put the bags in my room before coming here.

''Yes, well, I do my job good.'' Nakamura chuckled.

''How was it Lily?'' L asked me.

''It was... refreshing.'' I said after a moment of thought and went to my usual spot. I found a already placed bowl with a mountain of strawberries on the table.

''That's good.'' Was all he said.

It turns out we came back just in time. Misa finally regained consciousness.

 **A/N: Aww, a little bonding time between Caitlyn and Kamiko :3 :D When I wrote it I felt it strongly reminded me of L and Light. L was getting closer to him and always thought of the percentage of Light being Kira.**

 **I drew Caitlyn in that t-shirt of hers eating strawberries by the way. It's on my deviantart page.**

 **Now guys, I have a question. I've read some Death Note IMing and decided to try it out myself including my characters. It was just for fun. And I want to ask you, would you like to see how it went? Please tell me your opinion. Note that the time of it happening is when L and Light are handcuffed and Light of course doesn't remember being Kira. It would be like a bonus of some sort an I won't be publishing it soon, only when the time in the story is right.**

 **Please be so kind and tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story so far!**


	7. Chapter 6 Simply Forgot

Chapter 6 – _Simply forgot_

 _I watched as Rem explained to the gagged Misa what she was going to do. I was the only one that could see this, so I had to show no reaction to any of her words. The shinigami said what will happen when Misa forfeits ownership of her Death Note. All the memories regarding it will disappear, along with her Eyes. But the love for Light will remain. At those words Misa stopped shaking her head and slowly nodded. She forfeited ownership and fell unconscious._

 _I tried to hold in a sigh. Rem was already gone. She was probably going to Light now. Misa forfeiting ownership of her Death Note means she forgot everything about Kira. This is truly what Light wanted. But Rem will not leave this be. I need to go to Light and see for myself._

 _It was late evening and I asked Ryuzaki if I could go rest for a couple of hours. I have been working quite long without 'sleep', so I needed it. He agreed._

 _I wish I could have just went into an dark alleyway and transformed but I had my belt on with that following device, and I couldn't risk another 'glitch', so I had to walk all the way home._

 _''Don't worry, I have a plan.'' I heard Light saying as I went into his room. I saw Rem already there. They both looked at my direction. ''You're just on time Kamiko.''_

 _''Great.'' I smirked as I moved closer to the two._

 _''Like I said to Rem already, I have a plan how to get Misa out and prove our innocence.'' Light said coldly and confidently._

 _''Great.'' I repeated. ''Care to enlighten us?''_

 _''Everything in right time, my dear Kamiko. I'm going to need both of you for this to work.''_

…

 _It was early morning, the sun was just beginning to rise. Me, Light and Rem were standing in the middle of some forest. Slight fog was around us. It was quite chilly._

 _''I need to ask you to write down in my Death Note a few fake rules.'' Light looked at me. I've never seen him so serious in his life._

 _''There is no rule against it, so fine, I'll do it.'' I sighed as he handed me the notebook with a handkerchief I originally dropped and he found it._

 _I took out my pencil and began writing on the end of the Death Note fake rules he was saying, word for word. There were only two of them and I could see how they will help him in the future. I handed it back to him when I was done. He took it with a handkerchief again. Probably not to leave any fingerprints._

 _He then gave Misa's former Death Note to Rem and forfeited ownership of it. ''That means ownership has been transferred back to you. Next, pass it on to Kamiko.'' He said._

 _Rem glanced at me with what you can call a frown. After a moment she said ''Fine.'' and gave the notebook to me._

 _''Now that notebook's ownership has been transferred from you to Kamiko. Okay, now Kamiko, drop it on the ground, so it's in the human world again.''_

 _I did as told. He picked it up and declared that now it belongs to him again. I narrowed my eyes at that.. At first glance it would seem that it just went in a circle. But originally this Death Note belonged to Rem and now it belongs to me._

 _''There will be a time when I benefit from this. Now, as for the Death Note I originally received,'' He held out the notebook to me and I took it.''I'm going to give it back to you Kamiko, then you hand it over to Rem.''_

 _I turned at the other shinigami and handed it to her._

 _''Rem, give the notebook to someone with status and lust for power and money. They'll end up using the Death Note for their needs. But you need to approach him with a deal. Tell him that he needs to continue punishing criminals. Give it to the person who accepts that condition. If you do that, Misa will be released. And if she doesn't after a few years, you can go ahead and kill me.''_

 _''Light Yagami, what are you thinking?'' Rem just couldn't help bus ask._

 _''Look, you have to trust me on this. This is all to save Misa.'' He gave her a serious look._

 _''...Alright. If it means that Misa will be saved, I'll do as you ask.'' Rem finally said. Then she spread her bat-like wings and flew away._

 _Light watched her for a bit then without looking at me said ''I'll demand to be confined just like Misa. They'll put me on 24 hours surveillance as well. While I'm locked up, I'll relinquish ownership to you. During that time the deaths of criminals will start again. Once that happens, Ryuzaki will have no choice but to release us. Knowing me, chances are that I will want to help catch Kira. That's just how I am.''_

 _''So you and L will be working together to catch Kira.'' I murmured. ''You hope to get the Death Note before L could get his hands on it, right? That would sure be convenient.''_

 _''It would, but I doubt that will be the case.'' He said and started walking in the direction he earlier dig a whole. ''Before L, after L or even the same time as L, it doesn't really matter what's the order as long as I get to touch it. All my memories will return then. All that will be left is for me to kill the person that Rem choses to give the notebook to. That way the ownership of the Death Note will return to me.'' He said with a slight grin as he buried his, my, Death Note. ''Now, the next time you hear me saying 'Get rid of it' regardless of the context, it means I want to relinquish ownership of this Death Note.''_

 _''Understood.'' I nodded. I'll probably be at headquarters at the time he says it. I will need to change to my shinigami form in order to do that. But that won't be a problem, I'll just go to the bathroom or something and transform there. It should only last for a few seconds, so no one will suspect anything._

 _This plan of Light's is well thought out._

…

-Caitlyn's POV-

Misa finally regained consciousness. First she just let out a few nervous and scarred moans. And the she finally spoke.

''Mister Stalker?'' She fearfully said.

I nearly chocked on the strawberry I was eating. With that I stopped and placed my hands on the couch on either my sides. _What... is happening?_

''Hello? Mister? Where are you right now?'' Her voice rose a bit and it was trembling madly. ''D-Do you think we can stop this game?''

''Huh? Stalker? Where'd she get that?..'' I heard Aizawa saying in surprise. ''What's with the new attitude all of a sudden?''

I waited for L to say something or react in any way. Maybe he was reacting but being blind I couldn't see. The other members were surprised that Misa started acting this way.

To say that _I_ was surprised would be an understatement.

I was sincerely shocked.

I knew no one else could hear what I could, so it made sense. They probably think she's bluffing. If I would be them, I would think the same. Only she's not. Misa genuinely believed she was a stalker's victim. It looked like it was a whole other person confined there. The one that isn't the second Kira...

 _What's happening?_

I didn't comment anything on that and just continued listening. I will have to point it out some time but not now.

My hand unconsciously reached for another berry.

...

Misa didn't stop with her talks.

''Mister Stalker? This is illegal, you have to stop! Come on, please?'' She begged.

''She's been acting like this ever since she regained consciousness.'' Aihara said with a confused voice.

''Seriously, does she think she can get out of this just by playing dumb?'' Matsui asked with a slightly angry voice.

''Only she's not.'' I muttered. I don't think they heard me.

''Alright, can you at least remove my blindfold? It would be nice to see how you look like.'' Misa asked trying to sound nice.

There was a moment of silence.

''Mister Matsui.'' L suddenly said. ''Please call Moji for me.''

He did as asked and gave the phone to L.

''Mister Moji, when you apprehended Misa Amane, you made it clear she was a suspect of the second Kira?''

I heard that man confirming. He said in detail how he apprehended her and how she didn't struggle.

''How about I give you an autograph and shake your hand?'' Misa said frustrated. ''I know! I can give you a kiss on the cheek if you want!'' She tried to sound cheerful. ''Oh, come on, I won't run away, I promise!''

I guess L forgot about my presence because he didn't ask me anything. Maybe he was just deep in thought...

''Misa Amane.'' He finally decided to speak to her.

'What's that mister Stalker? Are planning to release me?'' She asked weakly.

''Before you passed out, you barely spoke and even asked me to kill you. And now you're claiming ignorance?''

''Hm, I don't know what you mean.'' She said surprised. ''You're the one who knocked me out and brought me here, remember? Wait, I get it. This is some kind of Misa Amane interrogation fantasy, right?''

''Do you know _why_ I'm detaining you? You must have some idea.'' L asked with doubt in his voice.

''What do you mean? It's because I'm a celebrity of course. But you're definitely the first stalker to have gone his far and you're starting to scare me.'' Her voice went back to fearful.

I heard someone walking over to the speakers.

''Hey Amane! No one's buying this, so cut it out!'' Matsui yelled out to her. Anger rushed through me and I shot up.

''Stop it!'' I shouted at him. ''I will not let you talk to her like that!''

Even if I couldn't see, I knew they all looked at me with surprise or even shock.

''Lily, what makes you say that?'' L asked me calmly.

''I don't know why, but she genuinely believes a stalker is holding her here. That is not acting. Everything she said is sincere. And she really feels scared!'' I explained angrily with my arms crossed. This was a whole other person and even though because of her I'm here, I can't let anybody treat anyone that way.

''She's not bluffing?..''

''No, I can guarantee you that. It feels like she _was_ the second Kira, but now she isn't.'' I finished and sat down, taking another strawberry unconsciously but quickly dropping it down. I mustn't eat them now, I'll get sick soon, I must do a break from them.

There was silence after my words. I didn't expect them to say anything really. But I had a feeling they didn't quite believe me... No, they really don't believe me. They simply don't trust me.

''Miss Amane, let's get back to the conversation we were having before you lost consciousness.'' L decided to interrogate her further. ''First of all, do you know who Light Yagami is, and if so, why did you approach him?''

''Huh? How could I not know my own boyfriend?'' I admitted she was dating the main suspect immediately. _Did she simply... forgot everything?_

Suddenly L's phone started ringing. He took it out and muttered under his breath ''Good timing, it's Light.''

He answered it. No one else besides him should be able to hear what Light Yagami was saying but I could. And with that my eyes went wide.

 _He's admitting... he could be Kira?_

 **A/N: Maybe this chapter was a bit boring but hey, I couldn't go around it. Hope you still enjoyed.**

 **Now, for all of Near fans who are reading this – fear not! He will return to this story in the future, I guarantee you that. Maybe I'll even write something else after this story with him and Caitlyn...**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Author's Notice

_**Author's notice: I'm really sorry that I can't post a chapter today. The thing is I've been quite busy these few days. Now tomorrow I'm going to begin traveling and there's a high possibility I won't have the time nor the possibility to write and update at least a week or maybe more. But if you guys would really want new chapters, I'd try my best to update but I can't really promise it will work out. I'd try. So if you want that LET ME KNOW. If you think you could wait some time, fine. Either way, please tell me your opinion and wishes. Like I said, I'll try my best to fulfill them.**_

 _ **Alright, now something on the story. I don't know how many chapters this will take to finish but I'm guessing a lot. I have all the story finished in my head and I know how everything will go plus minus. I will be mostly canon but with my touch visible. I need it to work. But don't worry, no matter how long it will take, I WILL finish it.**_

 _ **When I'll be done with this, I'm thinking of writing story with a case, something similar to LABB Murder Case. It would include Near and Caitlyn, and it would take place after Kira's end. I can't help it, I'm in love with Caitlyn and I just can't let her go that easily heheh. Anyway...**_

 _ **That's what I'm planning for the future.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Nifawiwa.**_


	9. Chapter 7 Too Confusing

**A/N: Ugh, I managed to write a chapter for you guys. But the only time I'm free are late evenings, so I'm almost half sleeping, hahah. So sorry in advance for any mistakes I may have made. The next chapter will hopefully come out by the start of next week. If not, then it will be next week anyway.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs.**_

Chapter 7 – _Too confusing_

So is this where it all ends? No, it can't be. Light Yagami would never give up, I learned that. Then it must be some sort of a plan, right? But what... I guess all that I can do is to listen carefully to every single word he will say when he'll come here as L instructed.

I sat still and straight as Light Yagami entered the room. By his walking it seemed like he was a man in misery. Of course, he could have acted that...

''Ryuzaki, it's as I told you over the phone.'' He heavily began. I was catching every word. ''I may be Kira.'' _May be?_ That sounds... confusing.

Of course, that statement caused quite the reaction, especially his father's.

''Wha-what are you saying Light?!'' He spilled the words out in shock and walked over to him. ''Are you still sane? That's ridiculous!''

''Dad, if Ryuzaki is L, then he's the greatest detective in the world. ''He said weakly. ''And if L thinks I'm Kira, I probably am.'' _Ha! That's not the reason you're here... But it's still very confusing... He sure knows how to pick his words._

''Yes, he's right.'' Ryuzaki said calmly and almost casually. ''I'm now 99 percent sure Light is Kira. I should be ready to interrogate him soon.''

''The person who the FBI agent Raye Penber investigated before he died... The person who went to Aoyama on the 22nd... And the person who dates the suspect Misa Amane... Are all me.'' Light said. I tightened my fists. _I don't get it... It's so confusing... Is he that good of an actor or is he sincere? I can't tell for sure... But his voice..._

''If I were L, I would think that I am Kira for sure. I...'' He paused. ''I think I may become Kira subconsciously...'' _Well that's definitely not true. But still..._ ''The prisoner who wrote down stuff about gods of death... The second Kira also mentioned them... I don't believe they exist but that term keeps showing up in front of me. And the world's greatest detective also thinks that I am Kira. It's getting really terrifying... Maybe when I go unconscious, like fall asleep, I became a god of death and kill people...''

''That's not it.'' L suddenly said. I nodded at that. ''We installed cameras in your room and watched you 24 hours a day for 5 days.''

''Cameras?...'' Light Yagami sounded shocked. _Sounded... Or was he really shocked? No... Maybe... I don't know, I hate this! I don't like him! He's confusing me too much!_

''Yes, and you slept peacefully. Criminals still died, even though you had no way of knowing them. But this didn't prove me your innocence. I thought that even if you were Kira, you wouldn't let us know that.''

''Wouldn't let you know that, huh? I-I don't know, it could be true.'' _No, no, this_ _ **had**_ _to be an act! Of course it was, if it wasn't I wouldn't be confused! That's the only logical explanation. He's just that good..._ ''I recently found myself thinking about how the world would be better without some people...'' _Well, that was true._

''Light...'' His father was just shocked to hear about what his son is saying.

''I'm serious dad. If I can think like Kira, then how can I be sure that I'm not him?''

''Light!'' Matsui suddenly said. ''I think like that sometimes too! It's normal to think that way! But that doesn't mean we would actually kill those people!'' He tried to defend Light from himself. I held in a sigh. Matsui was so naïve. ''Besides, criminals continued dying even when you had no access to that information. The surveillance cameras proved that, didn't they?''

''No.'' Aihara sighed. ''At the time we didn't have enough manpower to watch him every hour of the day, only when he was at home. We didn't know what he was doing when he was out. It's possible he could have found the cameras and killed when you went out.''

I about knew what was going through L's mind. He's thinking of why Light Yagami had chosen to give himself in this time. We didn't have any real evidence against him, so why? If we assume this is an act, then what is he planning? Could it be possible... that even when he would be imprisoned Kira would continue killing? Is that what is planning on doing? But... how could that be possible? I guess we'll just have to wait.

''Honestly, I don't like where this is going but I don't really have a choice.'' L began slowly. ''Let's do it. I need you to fully restrain Light Yagami and place him in solitary confinement.''

''Wha-What are you talking about Ryuzaki?! My son can't possibly be Kira!'' _Of course, the reaction._

''If we're going to do this, then it has to happen right now. From this point on, you can't go anywhere where I can't see you.'' L stated.

''This is ridiculous! My son is not capable...''

''It's okay dad.'' Light interrupted him. ''Listen. We have to do something about this. I won't be capable of helping you catch Kira if I have to worry about being him. And Ryuzaki,'' He said, with more confidence than before. ''As long as you're not sure that I'm innocent, you cannot set me free, no matter what I or anyone would say or do.'' _Mmm, this request has something hidden in it..._

''Understood. Mister Yagami? Can you come up with some kind of excuse for Light's absence? And please do it now.'' He ordered.

''But... what should I say?! And I see no reason why my son has to be in jail!'' Yagami argued.

''Dad, stop it. If I don't do this, I won't be able to live with myself.''

''B-But what about your school?!''

''Don't worry, I'll be fine. As for the excuse... I'll tell mom 'I've decided to move out with Misa. I know dad would never accept this, so I'm not leaving any contact information.' And then you will act like 'I don't want a son like that' or something.''

''You're... serious Light?'' Yagami asked weakly again. He still couldn't believe it.

''Yes. Maybe giving up my freedom... will get rid of this fear.''

…

Of course, the parents always suffer with their children as well.

So it was no surprise when the day Light was confined, his father asked Ryuzaki for confinement as well. He said he doesn't know what he'll do if his son is convicted as Kira. Yes, I agreed with that. In my studies I learned that the chief can really do something... troublesome. Maybe even... He's really noble, I give you that.

Either way, L surprised me by saying he already ask Watari to make arrangements. _My, way to think ahead._ He informed that the chief's confinement will be different. To put it simple, Yagami will make it look like he's still in headquarters.

…

Ugh, I need to clear my head.

What and how Light talked was just too confusing for me. It felt sincere... but it wasn't. It couldn't have been. If it was, I'd know. I wouldn't be so...

I can't sleep. I lying in my bed for an hour now but I don't feel tired or sleepy at all. It has already been about a week since Light Yagami was confined. And not a single criminal was murdered. I was thinking they would continue dying but now... If Light is really Kira, what's he thinking? He obviously has a plan. But it's not possible for me to figure it out. Especially if... if there's something else involved. I didn't drop my theory about the shinigami. What if... Light is somehow using them in some way? Argh, there's no point in thinking this way, I don't know anything.

What I really want to know is how Kira really kills. And if shinigami are a part of all this. I need to... I need to talk to someone. To L maybe. But not now. I feel like something is about to happen, it has to... All this week nothing interesting happened.

I laid in my bed all night and thought about this again and again.

Finally the next morning came and I could go to the main room, with people in it. And I could continue to eat my strawberries. I did so for quite a while, I didn't have anything else to do. No one had anything to do actually, just observe the suspects and the chief.

''Light, you've only been here for one week.'' L began to speak to him. I leaned forward to that direction. These conversations always seemed interesting to me, discount the confusion. ''I'm sure it can't be easy. Are you feeling alright?''

There was a pause. Somehow I could sense the tension rising up. Nervously I took another berry.

''Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here.'' Light slowly began. The tone of the voice made me shiver for some reason and I straighten up a bit. ''But this useless pride... I suppose I'll have to... Get rid of it.''

Okay, that definitely had some other meaning! The way he said it... It was like... a command? What... I don't understand that. Get rid of what? He wasn't talking about his so called pride. No, no... It was something else, I'm sure of it.

L should have sensed it as well. If he didn't, I'll point it out later.

I heard how Nakamura excused herself and went out. I continued to listen but Light didn't say anything else. No one said anything else.

And then...

''Ryuzaki.'' Light spoke. Good thing I didn't have anything in my mouth that time, I would have chocked. I won't begin to explain everything in detail. His voice was just almost the complete opposite it was just a minute ago. ''I realize that I'm the one who pushed you to put me in here, but I just realized something important. This whole thing is completely pointless, because I'm not Kira! You have to get me out of here!'' I'm officially never been more confused and shocked in my life. It's practically the same with Misa Amane... Now what Light says... It's completely sincere. There's no doubt about it. _He's not lying... It feels like h, e_ _ **was**_ _Kira a minute ago, and now he's not. What the hell is going on?_ Why is his voice so full of emotion that no trace of it was heard before?

Have I been wrong? Is he not Kira after all? No, that can't be. But what is it? Is this... some kind of... a trick? I didn't mistake anything, I know that. But then...

''I can't do that.'' L answered to him. ''I've promised you that I won't let you out until I'm not convinced that you are not Kira, no matter what you say.''

''Please L, I wasn't thinking clearly at that time! Do you really think a serial killer, Kira, could commit those crimes without being aware of them? If I have no memory of these crimes... I'm not him!'' Light tried to convince him. He won't, I knew that. I get the feeling that no matter what _I_ say, the situation won't change.

''I've never been able to accept this idea that Kira has been acting without self awareness all this time. But that doesn't change the fact that all the evidence points to you being Kira.'' L said. I could hear doubt in his voice. ''Since we imprisoned you, Kira hasn't committed a single murder.''

''Listen. Just hear me out. I swear to you, I'm not lying! You have to believe me!'' Light shouted with fear and heat in his voice. _You're not.. You're not... I know that..._ ''I am not Kira! I must have been framed, that's the only explanation for this! You have to let me out!''

''We can't let you out.'' L said calmly. It was completely opposite than Light.

''Damn! Why is this happening!?''

''What the hell is going on?'' Aihara said shocked at the situation. ''This isn't like Light at all, he's contradicting himself. This doesn't make any sense to me...'' _Not only you._

''Well, we can't release him now, now that the murders have stopped.'' Matsui added. ''It doesn't matter _what_ he says.''

''Anyway, I don't care what _anyone_ says. As far as I'm concerned, Light Yagami is Kira and that's the end of it.''

''I knew you were going to say that.'' I murmured loud enough for them to hear. ''I guess then I won't say anything.''

''No, please do.'' L asked.

I stood up from my couch.

''It's too confusing for me. I'm going to go and clear my head a bit. I'll tell you this: as far as _I'm_ concerned, everything that Light said was sincere. No lies were told.'' And with that I went out, not staying to hear their reactions. I won't go out of this building, so L doesn't have to worry about a thing. I just needed to walk around a bit. I just wanted to scream in frustration.

 **A/N: I'm having a hard time putting the right scenario after episode 25... There are many ways to continue it until the right time but I still haven't found that one I like. Yay, thinking way ahead, that's what I do...**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! And I never say 'no' to some motivation or critics as well, so if you want so say something, go ahead!**


	10. Chapter 8 Thoughts

**A/N: Ugh, I don't really like how this chapter turned out... I hope the next one will be better.**

 **I now look in what chapter I am. Then I think how much is left. _Diz iz gonna take a while._**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs, that should have been obvious by now.**_

Chapter 8 – _Thoughts_

This building was strange. I didn't quite know what kind of place this was. Apparently, here it holds a few confinement rooms, cells, interrogation rooms and regular bedrooms as well. No hotel has all of them. This must be some kind of L's place for suspects or something... I didn't really care. As long as I can keep walking the corridor forward, I don't think about it.

I needed to make some kind of hypothesis about this. It can be even be physically impossible, I just needed something, anything, to try explain this situation. Otherwise I'll go mad.

I suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor and leaned my head to the wall. I took a deep breath and covered my face with my hands. _Alright, let's think everything through._ First, Misa Amane. She must be the second Kira, all the evidence points to her and she definitely sent those tapes. Second, Light Yagami. We don't have any solid evidence against him but he gave himself in as a possible suspect of Kira, stating that he may become a murdered unconsciously. By how confusing to me he talked, he acted all the way. So to me there's a high chance he's actually Kira. And now, the strangest part. Not too long after both of the suspects' confinement, they suddenly appear to me completely different people. None of them seem to be Kiras. _Anymore..._

Let's assume this. Both Yagami and Amane were Kiras before their confinement. And after about a week they're not. They're not Kiras anymore. How could that happen? Can, by any chance, they simply forgot about being them? Something like amnesia... But no, not amnesia. It would be too much of a coincidence for both of them to have amnesia. But how then it's possible?

And that other thing. The words Light said that had a different meaning to them. ' _Get rid of it'._ It sounded like an order... An order to whom? And to get rid of what? I may be pushing it but the only thing I could think what was got rid of was... maybe his memories? Not long after he said that so called command, he suddenly became completely different. He suddenly became not Kira... Like he, maybe, forgot that? I may be really pushing this but I need something.

So that can be my hypothesis. I can ask L what he thinks of this and give him my thoughts. Maybe together we could work something out...

I sighed and moved my hands from my face. Then I slowly began walking back to my room.

-Kamiko's POV-

I now looked at the new Light. At the new Light, who wasn't Kira anymore. And the changes actually scarred me. I never imagined him being able to be like this. The cold and distant tone he had this week completely changed to extremely emotional when I forfeited his ownership and his memories were erased. He now talked with heat and shock, maybe even fear. And most of all, he was so sincere like I never heard him be.

But no matter how he may talk, no one would believe him. Well, except that girl Lily. She declared that Light wasn't lying and he was talking sincere and then left, because she said that this whole thing is too confusing for her. I don't blame her. In a second Light completely changed. If I would assume she's intelligent, she should think that Light was Kira and now he wasn't. Then she would have to try to think her way through why. I was really curious to hear her theory about all this. Maybe if an opportunity appears, I'll ask her. But for the time being, I'll just watch like any other investigator.

To be honest, this was rather boring. In the first few hours when Light lost his memory, it was interesting to examine others' reactions, especially Ryuzaki's. Nothing really showed on his face but I could see through it and I knew his mind was working to the fullest to figure out what was happening. Oh, how would I love to see what's going on inside his brain... But after that, nothing more interesting happened. Lily returned short after and sat in her usual spot. Examining her was actually one of my favorite activities here when I don't have 'work to do'. She just looked so different from others. But still, after a while of the same, it got boring. To stare at the two suspects and now the chief in cells through the monitors was dull. They didn't do anything particularly interesting. But I had nothing better to do, so I just sat in the couch near Ryuzaki and counted seconds looking at the view in front of me.

The other investigators, which here mainly Matsuda, Takashi and Aizawa, didn't stick around for the full day. I didn't either but I was the one who left the last of us four. Mogi was usually the one at the police department. And always when I leave, Ryuzaki still isn't left alone. Lily always stays as well. I wonder what they do here together? Do they talk or do they just sit in silence? But the most logical way is for Lily to go to sleep. Either way, I don't think I'll ever find out.

This day wasn't very different from the others. I, again, was left alone with the two not-so-talkative people. And the boredom was getting on my nerves. I could also go home but for some reason I didn't want to leave just yet. At these times hardly any words are said. I knew a decent conversation won't really work here, so I needed some other means of entertaining myself.

And then I got an idea. I had nothing better to do, so why not mess around with Ryuzaki a bit? Just a bit.

''Mmm, this sure is an interesting turn of events.'' I suddenly said. He nodded. I sighed and rubbed my eye. ''Don't you ever get tired or bored of watching this kind of stuff?''

''No.'' Was his simple reply. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

''I know I am.'' I said and let out a slight yawn. Then, because me and Ryuzaki were rather close and because I wanted to entertain myself, I gently leaned my head to his shoulder. I immediately felt his body straining up. Ryuzaki wasn't used to physical contact, I knew that, that's why this should have been fun. I wanted to see how exactly will he react to this.

''Then why don't you go home for today and rest?'' He asked, emotionless as ever, but even I could hear slight confusion in his voice. And what surprised me the most is that he didn't move away. I was sure he would.

''I guess I should. I don't really want sleep yet but... Oh, I know, I could bake you some new kind of sweets, I have rather a lot of recepies you know, not only one. Maybe you'd find something you like?'' I sweetly said.

''Maybe.'' There was a pause. ''But why do you want to do that?'' He asked doubtfully.

''I'm just trying to be nice.'' I shrugged. ''That's what people usually do.'' I laughed. I'm not really surprised that his may look rather strange to him, being as antisocial as he is. ''You're not really used to it, are you?''

He didn't say anything. Of course. How would he respond to that? I sighed and stood up.

''Either way, I think I will actually be going now. If I'm planning on baking something for you, I better start it.''

''You don't need to...'' He murmured.

''Yes I do. I know you want them, so that's it. And I'm not asking anything in return.'' I quickly added. I then turned to Lily. ''I'm not suggesting anything to you Lily, because you said you don't eat sweets, right?''

''Yes.'' She nodded and chuckled. ''It's nice of you to do something for Ryuzaki.''

''Yes, well... Oh, I just thought. You want to know how he looks? Just imagine a skinny panda.'' I said jokily and quickly went out, hearing Lily's laugh in the background and not staying to hear Ryuzaki's comment on that.

-Caitlyn's POV-

''Panda?'' I chuckled. ''That white and black bear, right? Hahah, well that's interesting. You really look like that?'' I laughed. Why on Earth would Nakamura say something like that?

''That's her point of view.'' L muttered, obviously annoyed.

''Hah, I never thought she could joke like that. So, black hair? Pale skin? And I'm guessing dark bags under your eyes?'' I tried to imagine it. ''Oh, what color are they?''

''Dark.'' He simply answered.

''Sorry for my questioning, it's just that... Well, you understand.'' I sighed. Actually I don't usually ask people how they look but on rare occasions...

After that there was silence. Maybe now was a good time to hear what L thinks of my hypothesis?

''Ryuzaki, may I share my thoughts on this situation with you?'' I asked carefully.

''Please do.''

''But first I need to ask you. Do you honestly believe what I say?'' My voice was serious. Of course, I pretty much knew the answer...

There was a pause before he answered.

''If I did, this will make the situation more confusing than it is.'' He slowly with his monotonic voice answered. ''Of course, I can't rule out the possibility of what you said was true.''

I sighed. ''I figured. Either way, here's what I think.''

I told him everything I thought about when I was in that hallway. About Misa, Light, their memories. It was up to L to deduct if what I think is atleast a bit reasonable.

''Lost their memories of being Kiras?'' He asked doubtfully after I finished.

''Yes, I can only think of that.'' I nodded.

''I guess that's worth considering.''

''But then the main question is why? Is this part of some kind of Light Yagami's plan?''

''You say that so confidently. I too think Light must be planning something, it's not like him to just give in.'' He paused. ''But why are you telling me your theory now? Why not when the others are here also?''

''Well...'' I coughed. For some reason I felt stupid saying this, there's a possibility that I'm wrong. I wasn't so sure when I needed to say it out loud. ''I think that... there may be a spy here.''

''A spy?'' I could hear that that surprised him. ''How did you came to that conclusion?''

I took a pause. I needed to say this correctly.

''Didn't you find it odd that when Misa Amane was apprehended, she tried so hard not to let out a single sound that her lips turned white?'' I slowly asked.

''I did. She tried a bit too hard not to speak. I thought that was because she knew you could...'' He fell silent. I think he got what I wanted to say.

''But she couldn't have known that.'' I began eating strawberries again. I took a rather long break today, don't want any trouble with my stomach.

''And you think she must have been warned then?''

''She might have. But I may be wrong about this, it's a bit far-stretched. And if we assume Light Yagami is in fact Kira, then there are also some things that are bugging me...'' I took another bite of the berry in my hand.

''I actually didn't thought about that possibility. Everyone on the task force seems trustworthy enough but now that you pointed out that someone may be working for the other side...'' I heard him take a sip of some drink.

''But like I said, this may be completely wrong. But it still won't hurt to be a bit more cautions and have that possibility in mind.''

''Right.''

…

What do you know, after another week criminals have started dying again. Two weeks worth of them were all murdered at once. Any sane person would immediately think that Light can't be Kira if this has happened when he was completely confined. But for me that only caused more suspicion. Will we ever fully understand what is going on?

 **A/N: Sorry if some scenes seemed... cheesy or something, I was in a weird mood while writing this.**

 **I really love all the reviews, honest! They keep me going. If I'll be getting more, I might just update sooner... Sorry, I just love 'em.**


	11. Chapter 9 Music Of All Kind

**A/N: Sorry this took more time than I predicted... I kinda had a writer's block. But now I'm over it. I will try my best to update as soon as possible.** **It won't take that long this time, I promise**

 _ **I do not own Death Note in any way, even though I, like any other fan out there (probably), would be thrilled to have those rights. Sadly, like any other fan out there (probably), I don't.**_

Chapter 9 – _Music of all kind_

''I've just heard. Two weeks worth of criminals were all murdered at once! It happened yesterday!'' Matsui said with shock as he stormed into the room.

''Yeah. Kira's back.'' Aihara's tone was heavy. I narrowed my eyes at that. Is he back or...

''Have you told the chief yet?'' It was obvious Matsui was rather... joyful. I guess that's because, to all logic, Yagami's son can't be Kira (at least I know the chief's name, being the father of Light Yagami and all). But hey, I'm going to put logic that is known to us aside.

''No, not yet.'' Aihara said and Matsui quickly went over to the speakers, where L was.

''Guess what chief? Criminals have started dying again!'' He announced to the man through one of the speakers.

''What...?!'' I heard the chief. He was shocked of course. And his voice was still rather weak.

''It looks like Kira was only resting. But now he started punishing criminals again!'' Matsui spilled out the 'good news' enthusiastically.

''Is that true? Then, that means my son...'' His voice was slightly trembling. ''I shouldn't be happy that people have died but at least Light's name will finally be cleared... Wait, knowing Ryuzaki, this won't be enough to clear him.'' _That's true. For me also._

There was silence and I could almost see how all the members are looking at L.

''Well,'' L began slowly. ''He's in the gray.'' He finished doubtfully.

''Did you heard what he just said chief?!'' Matsui couldn't control himself of joy.

''Yeah, it's a lot better than being completely guilty, thank God.'' He sounded so relieved.

''I'm sure as grays go, he's a shade closer of being cleared. Let's tell Light!'' And then a _slap._

''Matsuda!'' L almost yelled out. _Oh, it's Matsuda, alright..._ ''I mean, please don't. We shouldn't tell Light about this.''

''But...But why not?'' The once joyful detective suddenly turned confused and maybe a bit scared.

Instead of an answer, I heard L turned on one of the speakers.

''Hello, Light?''

''What is it Ryuzaki?'' He answered weakly.

''You've been in here for just about two weeks, and not a single criminal has died. Now, why make this harder for you than it is. Are you ready to confess?'' L said indifferently.

''Don't be ridiculous. I'm telling you, you're wrong.'' Energy began flowing into Light's voice. ''I understand why you feel that way, but even if the evidence does point to me, I swear to you this is a setup! I am not Kira!'' _Yes, you are definitely not Kira now. I already know that._ ''You zoom in on me, if you want, look into my eyes. You tell me, do these eyes look like someone's who is lying?!''

''Probably not.'' I muttered, for a second turning amused. Really, how do people eyes look when they are telling the truth and when they are lying? That's something I really wanted to see for a long time now, but, like for every other thing in this world, that's not going to happen.

L then turned to speak to Misa, but her answer was always the same. She didn't knew anything about Kira. Although I did learn something knew now. Turns out her parents were murdered and that Kira punished that man. That explains why she's this supportive of Kira. That reminds me... Maybe I should look as well if the men who kidnapped me and killed my family were also victims of Kira. They were arrested shortly after the fire, so I should be able to find out their names, all it would take is a few phone calls... I don't suppose I could just ask Watari, or in other words Wammy. He would probably tell L that I asked and it doesn't take a genius to find out why. And if Kira _did_ actually got rid of those people... No, I shouldn't think about that here and now. My task is to help catch Kira. I wouldn't be appropriate for me to suddenly become a supporter. No, I should drop this thought out of my mind. For now anyway...

Actually, it's been a while since I concluded that L isn't all 'justice and good' as thought at first glance. I had Matsuda tell about the detective from the police's perspective. At first I thought about asking Nakamura this, but I quickly dropped that. She's way to cautious and would most certainly tell L about my questions. I don't really want him to know I was doing a background check on him, besides, I still have my doubts about her... Then I thought about that Yamada guy but dropped that as well. From what I've heard, he's in a relationship with Nakamura, so he'd most likely tell her. As for Aihara... Either way, I decided Matsuda was the least spy-like detective and, honestly, I like him the most. Yes, I may have over-thought about a few simple questions, but that's me.

So, to put it simple, L takes only those cases which interest him. He also takes whatever means necessary to reach his goal. For example, torture. That doesn't make him that-good-of-a-person. Interesting. I'll keep that in mind.

The same day, when every detective of the police, except Nakamura, was out, the woman opened that box (well, it sounded like it...) she brought here.

''As I said, I've made some other kinds of my sweets for you Ryuzaki.'' She said rather sweetly and, as I could make out, put the box near where L was sitting.

''Oh yes, thank you.'' He answered as emotionless as ever but, being an expert at these sort of things, I could hear interest.

''And you're going to tell me which ones did you enjoy the most.'' I heard a smile in that. _Mmm, maybe..._

…

It has already been about a month since Light Yagami was confined and two weeks since Kira started killing again. Yeah, yeah, this must be some kind of Light's plan but honestly, I don't see any reason why he and Misa Amane should remain in the state they are now. And for the chief as well. Whatever the plan might be, it won't show itself, that's for sure, so there's really no point in keeping the suspects confined.

And what purpose do I serve if L refuses to believe me? Part of him does, I know, but like he said, if he acknowledged that what I say is true and that both suspects are no longer the people they were, it would only make everything more confusing. But at some time, he will understand that I was right.

I haven't spoken in about a week now. There was nothing to say. And honestly, I was in the main room most of the time simply because of the presence of other people and their voices. All the information I could have gathered I already did. Oh, and I discovered something that I can do when I'm alone in my room to not feel uncomfortable. I can just simply listen to some music with people singing. I usually don't do that, because hearing real voices are much better and the sound keeps me distracted from my surroundings. The only music I listened to in my life was without words and calming, for example, songs played by the piano or other gentle instruments. But now, when I'm alone in my room, I see no real problem listening to singing. By the time every detective leaves I'm still not tired enough to go to sleep, and L is not the most talkative one. So I do what's left for me.

For some reason I decided to back to my bedroom earlier than usual, leaving the few detectives still in the main room. The path to my place was rather simple and short, so I had no problem. So like everytime I get back, I went by my counter, took the earphones from it, plugged them into my phone and put them over my head, laid on my bed and played the song. The sound was so overwhelming, that if someone opened my door, there's a high possibility I wouldn't notice. Maybe I would, I don't know.

The song was so catchy that I even found myself silently singing the lyrics as well. I sang rarely, I didn't like my voice that much. If I ever did, then it was on those occasions like this one.

What do you know, I actually _did_ hear my door opening. Guess it's not that simple to hide my hearing...

I stopped the song and removed my earphones but continued laying on the bed. I didn't need to see who entered, so there was no point in getting up.

''Hey, you alright?'' I heard Nakamura asking. Of course it's she.

''Why do people keep asking me that? The question remains no matter in what place I am.'' I chuckled with a bit hoarse voice. Really, even at Wammy's house I got that question a lot.

''Well, it's hard to tell when you're almost always silent and well... expressionless.'' She said and I could almost see her frowning.

''Expressionless?'' I asked surprised. ''I didn't notice that. It's a bit hard to imagine how it should look, you know... But yes, I'm alright in the basic terms of 'alright'. I don't talk because I don't find the need to.''

''Right...'' I heard her coming in and closing the door behind her. ''I actually wanted to discuss something else with you, not your emotional state.'' She chuckled nervously as she walked further into the room. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

''What is it that you want to discuss as you say?'' I asked casually.

''It's quite obvious. The current situation on the case.'' She said and I heard her taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

''Yes, of course.'' I murmured and moved into a sitting position. It's no surprise really.

''So, thoughts?'' _Like it's that easy._

''Oh, there are many.'' I sighed and chuckled. ''And most of them too confusing.'' _There's probably cameras and bugs here. Is it safe to talk about this_ _in this place_ _? Well, she_ _ **is**_ _an investigator on this case, so I guess..._

''The whole situation is rather confusing.'' She said and clapped her tongue.

''Mmm, it is. But I do have a few theories in mind. I have to have them, or I'd go mad.'' It was obvious she wanted for me to continue. I sighed. ''I had a lot of time to examine and study the voices of our suspects. And, even though it's a bit of a far-stretch, I came to a certain conclusion.'' I decided I would share my thoughts with her and then ask _her_ what she thinks. Putting the spy thing aside, of all the police detectives she's the most intelligent, I got that quite early, so maybe she has also something in mind... ''I think that, putting all logic known to us aside, both Light and Misa might have lost their memories of being Kira. I am almost positive they were both the killers in mind but now they aren't, and how they talk... That made me come to this conclusion. And I've been thinking a lot after the criminals started dying again. It's obvious that it is Kira's doing. So by how Light is not Kira anymore, the only logical explanation to all of this is that Kira's power can transfer.''

-Kamiko's POV-

She's too smart for her own good. She figured it out. I think I have underestimated her. And with both Ryuzaki and her combined...

''Well...'' I started after a rather long pause. ''I'm impressed by your intelligence and deductions.'' I said honestly. ''I also had that idea that Kira's abilities could transfer. If Light _was_ and no longer _is_ Kira, that might be the only reasonable explanation... And if what you said is true about them losing their memories... Maybe when the power is transferred, the original Kira loses his or hers memories of being Kira.'' _I'm going a dangerous road here. If I let anything slip up..._

''Exactly.'' She nodded, her head pointing in front of her.

''Well then,'' I sighed as I stood up and took my purse. ''I'll be going then. It's getting pretty late.''

''Mmm, it is.'' The girl agreed.

I walked over to the door. ''Goodnight Lily.''

She didn't say anything as I walked out of the room. I began heading to the exit.

This girl is definitely something... But I won't do anything to her or something like that. I'll leave everything to Light and that little plan of his. I guess it won't be so hard for him to get rid of her after he's done with Ryuzaki... _Why did I shiver at that thought?_

Even though I was actually a shinigami, I did not find killing people pleasant. I did it to simply survive. Light on the other hand... He chose this. And I agreed to help him, because I honestly believe that what he's doing, in a way, could actually help some people...

But I can't lie to myself. I have to admit it. I don't want for Ryuzaki, L, that man, to die. I don't want anything to happen to him.

 _This didn't go as planned._

 **A/N: Alright, I have a question for you. There are some ideas in my mind, basically fluff, than can happen here. I want to ask you if you would want to read them, or do you prefer to just go along with the main story? Based on that, I will either make more chapters or less with that kind of stuff, that is, like I said, basically fluff.**

 **I** **'ll keep asking and asking, and you know it! Please, my dear readers, review and bring joy to my fragile heart! Every single review to me is like a loop-ride in a marvelous theme park. Seriously though, they make my day and I love all my reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 10 Slight Overdose part 1

**A/N: Well , what can I say. I've never had this much fun writing a chapter or anything for that matter XD Now, there are a few things I must say before you continue... First, if you skip this chapter and the second part, you won't lose anything from the main story. If you feel like this is too stupid, go ahead and skip. Second, I asked my dear friend to help me write this, sooo, I think she might have carried it away a bit XD Third, I'm gonna mark the places where she wrote, because THAT'S NOT ME WRITING and I give all credit to her. Anyway, when you see a marking # that means she's writing, when you see * I'm writing.**

 **Her name on Fanfiction is Hoboeatingjam, be sure to check her out, she's writing a story herself.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. Hoboeatingjam doesn't own it either, I... think... Yes.**_

Chapter 10 – _Slight ove_ _rdose_ _part 1_

*Again, it was a day of no extraordinary. Again, the other task force members, except Nakamura, have left about an hour ago. Again, I had nothing to do. Again, it was boring.

Even my bowl of strawberries was now empty. I had literally nothing to do. L and Nakamura were both on the couch and, as I guessed, watching the probably now sleeping suspects. Really, what was the point of that?

Anyway, if I'm going to keep this up, I'm gonna need more berries. Mmm, maybe this time I should try something else? Like, maybe cherries? Would that be a good idea? I don't know, but something had to change, at least in the limits of food. Maybe I should ask Watari about it?

Just as I thought that, the old man walked into the room with L's daily sweets' pack. I could tell by the smell. For me it was almost disgusting. Too much sweetness. How on Earth could he eat all of it? Well, some might think the same about me and my strawberries so... I won't judge.

But this time something was different. Something was out of place. Not only my hearing was extraordinary, my nose could also pick up smells to weak for any average person. I slightly sniffed again and finally understood.

It was some kind of alcohol. I had no idea what kind, I've never tasted any. But by the smell of it, it was _a lot._ Of course, I knew some candy were made with that liquid in them but it was highly doubtful L would actually eat that kind. And Watari couldn't also brought them here on purpose. I think that the most logical explanation is that the people from which Watari got the sweets accidentally mixed the candy types.

I was about to say something and even opened my mouth, but quickly closed it. _Wait, this could get interesting..._

Normally people don't really recognize alcohol in candy and even children eat them anyway. I had no idea if L was any different. And how many of them he would eat. If he ate every single one with that liquid in them...

I tried to control a chuckle that was about the reach my lips. No, I won't say anything. Nothing is happening in this case and until L decides to release Misa and Light from confinement I'm almost certain nothing will. Some entertainment would serve me now nicely...

-Kamiko's POV-

#I sat quietly as Watari brought Ryuzaki's sweets. He seemed delighted with his new giant plate of lollies. There were something different from what he usually eats, but Ryuzaki likes changes so he didn't mind at all. My eyes jolted to Lily. She seemed a bit... excited? And dare I say I could see curiosity written all over her face. The girl's nose was twitching a bit, and it awakened my attention. I took a better look at those candies.

Well blind me.

You know those sweets which has rome in it? Yeah, that what is in Ryuzaki's plate. The boy doesn't look like he even knows what alcohol is, let alone he doesn't seem like the drinking type. That whole plate and he'll be drunk as f.

''Ryuzaki?''

''Yes Nakamura?''

Wait... I'm kinda curious how would the raven haired detective act drunk.

''How long are you going to stare at the monitor looking at those two? That's not good for your eyes.'' I quickly changed my topic.

''My eyes are the least of my and your concerns now. Let me do my job.'' He said a bit annoyed and began eating the sweets. I leaned back at the couch with an indifferent expression, even though I was beginning to get amused.

I glanced at his now empty plate.

Well, this should be an interesting evening.

*Of course, it didn't seem obvious at first. It felt like he didn't even quite understand what he just ate and why was he slowly changing. And I won't be pointing out anytime soon.

First his eyes became unfocused. I saw that he needed to blink more often than usually and he even narrowed them to see the view on the monitors and leaned his head towards a bit.

''I told you it's bad for your eyes.'' I said trying to hide my amusement.

''No, I don't believe... No. Nothing is out of order.'' He repeated and I saw he was trying his best to control his tongue and tone, which was now becoming drunken. The detective deeply sighed. ''What _is_ out of order is the amount of sweets I got today. Far too less. I need more.'' I tried to control my laughter. More? Or I could just simply bring you a bottle if that's what you want...

Suddenly Ryuzaki stood up and began walking to the door, his pace wasn't completely straight, no matter how much he tried.

''Ryuzaki, where are you going?'' I asked a bit confused.

''To get some sweets of course.'' He said in such a tone like it was the most obvious thing ever.

''But... you could just as Watari.''

He stopped with his hand on the handle.

''Oh.'' He muttered and turned back. The detective's normally pale face was now a shade pinker.

Ryuzaki stood there for a second silent. I was beginning to think he lost his thoughts' thread.

''Can you do it?'' He finally asked a bit sheepishly.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't question. Who knows what was going on in his head...

I pressed the speaker button to Watari and spoke ''Ryuzaki would like to request more sweets... the same kind.'' I added after a pause. Oh yeah, not gonna let it end here...

I was actually surprised when Watari finally came after about ten minutes. He was pushing a whole trolley full of, guess what? The same candy. And Ryuzaki hasn't moved a bit from the spot, so when the old man opened the door, he quickly took the trolley from him and moved it near his usual sitting place. Watari for a moment looked surprised but didn't question it, just closed the door. I directed my attention to the detective, who was now sitting on the couch near me and eating the candy with both his hands so fast that I could barely see them.

''Hey now Ryuzaki, you're not really a gentleman, are you?'' Lily suddenly said in a playful tone.

''Whatever do you mean?'' He asked when swallowed the candy and directed his unfocused gaze to her.

''Well, you're eating all that candy and not sharing a bit with Nakamura here. Not very nice.'' She said with a tone that clearly said 'I'm so disappointed' but great amusement could also be heard.

I shot her a death glare, even though she had no ability to see it. There was a reason why I stayed away from alcohol as much as I could. I had no idea how it would affect me, being a shinigami and all. I could never get drunk or I could speak nonsense from just one sip of wine. It was not a good idea to find that out now.

''Oh right, where are my manners?'' Ryuzaki actually gasped. He then took a plate half full of those sweets and offered to me.

''Oh no, I shouldn't, they're yours.'' I tried to deny the offer. I can't just say 'they're full of alcohol and it's bad for me.''

''I insist.'' The man was now wide-eyed as he tried to practically force a handful of candy into my mouth. Geez...

''Alright, alright!'' I finally got ahold of his arms in the air and unwillingly agreed. I slowly let them go and took one sweet from his plate. I examined it with a frown and tossed into my mouth.

''Now, Nakamura, just one? No, that won't do, right Ryuzaki?'' Lily now had an evil smirk on her lips. That little...

''Of course not.'' The man nodded. ''Here.'' He took another candy and practically shoved into my mouth.

''I can eat by myself.'' I said a bit angrily with my mouth full.

After a few sweets I realized that the latter possibility was the right one.

And I don't know if this was such a good idea after all.

-Caitlyn's POV-

No no, I would be stupid if let this opportunity slip. Finally some entertainment for me and I'm gonna make it last. And from Nakamura's tone she's just as weak as L, if not weaker. Which means...

I quickly took out my phone from my pocket and thought for a moment. I guess recording a video is out of the question, they'd burn me alive if they found out... Mmm, then I'll record just the sound, it's for me, so I only need that.

And I did just that.

-Kamiko's POV-

#''Kurosawa.''

Ryuzaki looked me dead in the eye as he said his not-so-clear words. ''I'm a strong independent detective who doesn't need no woman _n_ _or_ man.''

That's it, that's the part where Lily gives up, she now on the floor laughing.

''Hell, I'm going asexual from now on.'' He continued seriously.

''Asexual, huh?'' Lily managed to say through her laughs.

Well, I always wanted to try this out...

''Oh my sweet detective L, would give me the honor of being your girlfriend?'' I hugged him like a love obsessed puppy.

Ryuzaki seemed overly-shocked, but then his face blushed in a deep pink shade.

''I thought you'd never ask!'' And he hugged me back, while trying to get a kiss.

Nope, no kissed for you, drunk detective.

*''Woah, woah, wait.'' Lily suddenly said while laughing and trying to get up. ''I thought that Ryuzaki is now asexual, and Nakamura, err, Kurosawa already has a boyfriend.''

''Screw him.'' I spat out the words as I tried to loosed Ryuzaki's metal grip.

''He's not good enough for her.'' He agreed and didn't even think of letting go.

''But this still looks not okay.'' The young girl shook her head and laughed as she walked over to our couch. She then tried to pull Ryuzaki away.

#''Lilyyyy, detective L is mine!''

I jolted Ryuzaki to my side. But that little devil let go of L, and he was now on top of me.

''There's a 67% chance that this is awkward for you.''

Even when he's drunk he's doing the percentage stuff. Why, Ryuzaki, why.

''Are you going to do the thing?'' Lily said excitedly in amusement.

Ryuzaki stared at me with a crazy look in his eyes, while I shot a glare at Lily (again, knowing that she doesn't have the ability to see it).

''Come at me.'' Those words slipped through my mouth, and I don't even bother to control myself anymore. Hey, I'm drunk, give me a break.

''Come at you...?''

I saw a glimpse of perv-iness in his eyes.

''I'm all yours.''

''EXCUSE YOU TWO, I'M STILL IN THE ROOM!''

On that note, I jolted upwards (that made my forehead attack Ryuzaki's head) and got up. That wasn't a good idea, because I can't stand up properly. Geez, what can a drunk human do?

 **A/N: Hell, I had a lot of fun, too bad for you if you didn't. AND THIS IS ONLY ONE HALF. The next one will be well... I'll let you find out. I honestly didn't think this would turn out so long... I repeat: just for fun fun fun.**

 **I'll probably post the second part tomorrow. Depends on how much free time I'll have to finish...**

 **Keep the reviews coming! If you think this was complete bullsh*t, I don't blame you. If you enjoyed it, I'm glad because I sure as hell did. I hope my friend did too.**


	13. Chapter 11 Slight Overdose part 2

**A/N: Let me say sorry again if you think this is complete bullsh*t. If you want to just continue with the, umm, more serious story, go ahead and skip this. This is just for fun means. Since I'm a bit incapable of writing certain things, even my frickin' sister had to help me with that. Yey, fun. I can't even reread this chapter, oh joy... I feel stupid now for some reason.**

 **Again, when I write - *, when she writes - #. Again, go check out Hoboeatingjam.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note and neither does Hoboeatingjam. Although we would wouldn't mind if we did.**_

Chapter 11 – _Slight overdose part 2_

*''Oh oh, I know! The only thing that can make this better is music!'' Lily clapped her hands in excitement.

''Brilliant idea, may I say, you she-devil.'' I said as I finally got to my feet from the couch. Ryuzaki was still rubbing the place where my head hit his and was now lying on his back.

Lily ran towards my laptop on the other table. For a blind girl she sure knew how to work with a computer. Not too long after some light-metal song started to play and she turned to volume to it's highest. I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors woke up, then again, there wasn't any.

''Come on now, Ryuzaki, get uuuup!'' I tried to pull him up from the couch but he seemed to have zoned out a bit, and only after a few attempts he snapped back.

''I don't want to!'' He sounded like a child and refused to get up.

''Yes you do.'' I nodded and finally got him on his feet. I then grabbed both his hands dragged him to where more space was.

-Caitlyn's POV-

Oh this is gold! I've never wanted this much to be able to see in my life before. But, being the most responsible person in the room this moment, I had to think about what will happen if all that paperwork would be scattered around and how will everyone react to it. Having said that, I, as quickly as possible, went around the tables and collected all documents and placed them into a cupboard near my usual sitting position.

Just as I did that, I heard a load breaking sound and laughter followed it. It seemed the two crazy lovebirds just broke one of the tables.

''Ryuzaki, you're so clumsy!'' I heard Kurosawa say (huh, so I know now one more detective's name) between laughter.

''You're the one who pushed me!'' He defended. By the sound of it, they were still lying on the floor on the broken now table.

''That's it, you're not getting anymore candy.'' She said in a mocking tone and jumped to her feet.

-Kamiko's POV-

It took him a moment to understand what I meant. By that time I already had the last plate of sweets in my hands.

''Hey wait, they're mine!'' Ryuzaki said in a louder tone and got up.

#''I don't care, they're mine now!''

''NO, THEY'RE MINE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!''

There was a series of shouting after that that didn't make much sense and tripping over things. I eventually managed to eat more than half of that rather small plate and that made me lose my balance and fall.

''You're such a troublesome woman!'' Ryuzaki shouted from the other side of the room.

''And you're such a drag!'' I countered, still from the floor.

There was a moment of silence until Lily decided to play another song.

''DAMMIT LILY, I HATE THAT SONG!'' I yelled angrily.

What I heard was only laughter. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like spaghetti and I fell down again. Ryuzaki crawled next to me.

''I'LL GET THOSE CANDIES BACK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!''

He now crawled on top on me, and we were now face to face.

''Alright, alright!''

Ryuzaki froze in his place. In one hand I held a handful of the last candies and both my arms were above my head. With the other hand I took one sweet and moved it to my head.

''How about we share?'' I offered.

I took one candy and put the half between my teeth. Ryuzaki came next to me to take the other half, while I was holding it in my mouth. He put his teeth in the middle right next to mine, and our lips touched. We both quickly bitted the candy, which split into pieces. Ryuzaki backed off with a shock.

Same was for me. We both stared at each other for about thirty seconds. Then Ryuzaki slowly moved closed to me. I was rather curious at the current situation. He then moved his lips to mine. Well, I certainly didn't expect that. I moved back from him.

''What are we doing?'' I finally spoke.

''… I don't know.'' Ryuzaki answered.

''I kinda liked it.'' I said looking into his eyes.

''Somehow I did too.'' He slowly said.

I knew what to do now. I moved my head closer and we started kissing again. He hugged me and I immediately hugged him back. After a while I started tasting sweetness. Probably because of all the candy he eats. I really liked his soft lips.

''Um, what are you guys doing?'' Lily asked with a confused voice.

We immediately stopped and looked at each other, then at Lily.

''Again, I don't know.'' Ryuzaki repeated in an indifferent tone.

''Well, it sounds like...'' She fell silent and widened her eyes a bit. Then she started laughing. Again. ''Fine, I won't interrupt.''

''Actually, I think we're done here.'' I quickly said and jumped up, leaving Ryuzaki on the floor. That was a bad idea. I had to grab the nearest table to not fall down again, knocking over some pens and a coffee mug on the floor. For some reason my eyelashes were getting heavy and I yawned. ''Mmm, I think I'll go sleep now. Yeah, that would be a good idea...''

''I agree. That would be best.'' Ryuzaki agreed and tried to stand up. I watched as he tried and failed a few times before deciding to just crawl to the couch. I followed.

-Third POV-

Caitlyn thought this was one of the best days of her life. She hadn't had this much fun since... never. And she had every sound recored as well to relive this experience if she wanted to. And she didn't even feel sleepy or something like that, unlike the other two, even though she was up all night. The time when they fell asleep as about three o'clock, but the young girl didn't think of going to sleep anytime soon. She thought it would be rather irresponsible if she just left the two just like that. It didn't seem like they would wake up by their own early enough, even though L didn't really need sleep, but this was a whole different situation. And if Caitlyn just left and the other task force members found them like this... Yeah, bad idea.

There was a slight alcohol smell in the air and Caitlyn knew that she wouldn't be the only one that could and would sense it. The best thing now is to clear the room of it. So the girl slowly stood up from her spot, slight chuckles still forming in her throat, and walked to the nearest wall. She didn't knew if there was a window in this room, so she needed to find out. Caitlyn slowly walked around the room, fingers pressed against the wall, and looked for the window. And she succeeded.

So she opened it and let cool air of the night swirl into the room. It was refreshing. She back away and thought. _I wonder how does the room look like? By the sound of it, it should be quite messy... And that broken table..._ Yes, she was right. The room looked like after a hurricane. But a blind girl couldn't really clean it all up. She decided she would just leave it to the other two older people. She'll just wake them up early.

But what time is was, the girl didn't know. So she took out her phone and pressed the right buttons, which opened a certain program and it voiced the current time in hours, minutes and seconds. _Alright, half past three._ There was still time. The other detectives come around about six o'clock.

Caitlyn chuckled again and slowly began making her way back to her couch, picking up things she found in her way. At least she could do that much. Now all that was left was waiting.

And it was about half an hour left to six o'clock. Yeah, she could have done this earlier but she didn't need to do anything in the first place, so that should have been enough. Caitlyn stood up and walked over to the other couch on which the two were sleeping. If the girl could see, she would be wildly amused by the sight. Ryuzaki was laying on his back, one hand was hanging from the couch. Kamiko was on top of him, laying on her front and a bit below him, her head was just below his chin. Her one hand was also hanging down, while the other was placed on the man's chest. Now, this was really an interesting sight. Too bad for you that I can't describe it in more detail.

Caitlyn moved behind the couch and leaned her hands on the sofa's back. Then, with the most sweetest voice she could manage, she said ''Heyyy, wake up lovebirds. Time to get up.''

The woman grunted but slowly opened her eyes. She closed them again but after a second her eyes were as wide as plates. She slowly lifted her head and when she looked at the sight before her, she gasped loudly and shot away from the raven haired man as quickly as possible, causing her to fall on the floor on her back. All that commotion waked Ryuzaki as well. He wasn't as quick to realize the current situation. First he just needed to fully wake up. As he rubbed his eye he slowly sat up in his usual position.

''Please tell me that did not just happen.'' Kamiko stuttered out. She slowly stood up.

''Mmm, sorry, it did.'' Caitlyn chuckled.

''Oh my god. Do you have any idea how I fucking hate you right now?!'' She yelled.

The younger girl tilted her head a bit. ''Who exactly are you talking to?'' She asked playing stupid.

''You perfectly well know who! I'm talking to YOU! I never thought that you would...''

''Would what? Don't tell me that...'' She shook her head. ''Why are you so mad? Ryuzaki here isn't saying anything.''

''I'm actually very disappointed in you.'' He muttered suddenly. ''You knew that there was something wrong with those sweets.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Caitlyn again shook her head and walked away. ''Besides, I didn't make you eat them.''

''You made _me!_ '' Kamiko shouted and pointed at her chest.

''Hmm, I actually remember _Ryuzaki_ trying to force them into your mouth. And honestly, I didn't expect you being so weak.'' She said in amused surprise.

''Well, I blame everything on _you!_ No, wait. _Everything_ didn't happen, got it!? Nothing that happened here tonight happened as far as the three of us are concerned!'' The angry woman stated loudly.

''Yeah, got it.'' Caitlyn snapped and chuckled. ''But I think the room says otherwise.''

That made Kamiko look around and swear. She as quickly as she could grabbed everything from the floor and tossed on the tables. The only problem was the one that was broken. She had no idea what to do with that one. It wasn't enough time to get it out of the room, the other members would be here in about ten minutes.

''Shit, why didn't you wake us earlier?'' She demanded as she turned to Caitlyn.

''Well, why didn't you just set on an alarm?'' The girl mocked back. ''And I hope you have a great explanation, seeing that everything that happened didn't happen. Although in your head you probably think otherwise.'' She finished trailing off.

What the girl couldn't see is that the older one blushed madly at that comment. She quickly turned away and searched for the missing documents. She finally spotted them at one cupboard. The woman assumed Caitlyn should have collected them there and she felt relieved. It would be a complete disaster if they would be scattered everywhere.

So, trying to make it seem like they weren't moved, Kamiko quickly placed them around the room. She actually wanted to ask Ryuzaki to help her clean the place, but she didn't think she could say a word to him in the next, well, hundred years. And she wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

All that time Ryuzaki just adjusted the monitors and speakers and continued watching, even though his eyes didn't actually see the view in front of them. His mind was still clouded and he had a headache now. Not to mention all the emotions that were mixed up.

Kamiko glanced at him and almost fainted. She was blushing madly when she saw that there were lipstick tracings on part of his lips and more sideways. She cannot let it show to the others. But how on Earth she was supposed to point that out?

The woman quickly grabbed her purse and searched for a napkin of some sort until she found one. Dear god, can she really say that to him?

Kamiko hesitated for a second and walked over to him. No, she didn't want him to see the lipstick himself. So she wordlessly sat next to him and began cleaning the red of his face. That shocked Ryuzaki a bit and he moved his head to face her. Kamiko didn't stop and just continued to wipe, eyes focused only on the napkin. She tried her best to keep an emotionless expression.

When she was done, she crumpled the napkin and placed into her pocked, this with the same expression,

''Great news, the other detectives will be here in about twenty seconds.'' Caitlyn stated a bit joyfully. ''I should probably close the window, yes?'' And not waiting for a response walked over to it and did just so.

Kamiko looked frightened at the door as it began to open.

 **A/N: Well, that was some awkwardness overload. Great. But it still was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, I completely understand. This was awkward as f.**

 **Either way, review if you like!**


	14. Chapter 12 Back On Track

**A/N: If anyone's wondering, I _do_ have an excuse to why I'm lately posting so late. If fact, I have three of them. 1. I have a huge writer's block and I can't get it off. 2. I'm not staying home lately and where I was didn't have Internet. 3. I started watching Black Butler and Code Geass, and, well, you'll understand if you watched it as well.**

 **Now, since I hate all of these notes, I decided to just make a schedule. So, I'm going to post new chapters Fridays and Mondays. It's just easier for me that way.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note by the way. Only my OCs.**_

Chapter 12 – _Back on track_

I actually wanted to kill myself. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

Well, that's something new on my list that I'm not intended to repeat ever again.

I tried as best as I could to clean up the place, but it was still messier than before, not counting the broken table right in the middle of the room. I tried to come up with a an excuse, but my brain was still clouded and I couldn't come up with anything.

Right before the door opened I glanced at the girl on whom I blame everything, now already sitting in her usual position. Damn her. She planned all of this, just for her amusement. I was pretty bored as well, but I never intended on this...

''Oh, you're here already?'' I heard Matsuda say surprised as he and the others walked here.

''Yeah, um-''

''What the hell happened here?'' Aizawa observed the scene and asked confused, maybe a bit of shock.

''Oh, is it that bad?'' Lily suddenly said before I even had the chance. Her tone was so innocent and guilty that I was indeed surprised. ''You see, lately my head is rather dizzy, I don't know why, maybe I ate something... Either way, I came into the room some time before all of you did, and I lost balance because of the dizziness and my blindness, making me fall on one of the tables. And, even though I didn't quite expect it, it broke.'' The girl explained everything so easily that even I almost bought it. _She's an excellent lier, I'll give her that..._

''Did you hurt yourself?'' Matsuda asked suddenly concerned.

''Oh no, everything's fine.'' She shrugged.

''But why are there pens and papers around it?'' Matsuda was still confused. _God, even a moron could figure that much out by her explanation..._

Apparently, Lily thought so as well. She narrowed her eyes a bit before answering. ''Well, I _did_ fell on to the table, and as I did so, I knocked everything that was there on the ground.''

''Oh, right...''

But now that my head was clearing up, I could think more reasonable. I just couldn't simply hate the girl now. Sure, she _did_ this to her amusement, but she also opened the window so that the smell would vanish and she _did_ take all the blame for the mess... She's thoughtful, I'll give her that.

''Mmm, now that I think about it, I think it would be best for me if I went to my room today and rest. Maybe then my head would stop spinning.'' She said and yawned a bit. The girl indeed looked tired. Guess she didn't sleep tonight...

''Of course. Here, let me help you.'' Matsuda understood and quickly walked over to her to help her walk. Lily's eye twitched a bit, but she just thanked and played along.

''Oh, and Ryuzaki?'' She suddenly stopped near the door. ''I would appreciate some strawberries, if that's okay.'' Lily asked in a sweet and innocent tone, but really hiding her desperate need. _I understand now..._ She was waiting for others to arrive and then she made herself look weak and fragile, making them feel sympathy towards her. That way it would seem plainly cruel for Ryuzaki to disagree. _She thought everything through... I admire that._ _She's able to manipulate the situation to her liking, receiving sympathy and fulfilling her own needs at the same time. This girl may be more dangerous than she looks..._

''Yes, of course.'' As expected he agreed, back to his usual emotionless tone.

The girl simply nodded and, led my Matsuda, walked out of the room. I too wanted to get out of here. My head hurt in all possible ways.

''I'll take a break as well.'' I muttered as I got up.

''But... didn't you just came?'' Aizawa asked confused.

''Yes, but I too don't feel well.'' I said simply and grabbed my purse. Not waiting for anyone to object, I quickly went out.

 _Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened. Nothing did or will happen._

 _But she's right._

…

Honestly, I won't blame Ryuzaki if he decides to stop talking to me anymore. Not that he did often, but still. I tried to avoid contact with him on my part, so I couldn't really tell if he was doing the same. But maybe

''Mister Yagami, are you alright?'' Ryuzaki asked the chief. It was about a month since the new Kira started killing. ''There's no reason for you to continue this.''

''It's been a month since Kira started killing criminals again, and as far as I'm concerned, that's all the proof I need to be sure my son isn't Kira. All that's left is for you to be sure. One way or another, when I get out of here it will be with my son.'' Came his weak yet determined answer.

''The chief can be pretty stubborn.'' Matsuda stated. _And prideful._

Ryuzaki then switched to Light's speaker. ''Light, how are you feeling?''

''I'm okay.'' He answered from the floor heavily. ''I know that in the time I've been imprisoned, no new criminals have died. However, this suggests that Kira is familiar with my current situation-''

''No Light.'' Ryuzaki interrupted him. _Yeah, not that reason._ ''Criminals have stopped dying is because you are Kira.'' _The chief is stubborn, but Ryuzaki is no less._

''No! I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to say it?'' Light denied with heat. I could almost know what Ryuzaki is thinking. If he's Kira, he should know that the detective's bluffing, but yet he was getting really upset.

''This is just cruel. I don't care if he _is_ a suspect, Light still has the right to know.'' Aizawa stated. I heard Lily huff in the back of the room. She was, as always, eating strawberries. Avoiding contact with her was easy, she herself didn't force it. She was as quiet as before, but yet I could often see her smirk. And I was really curious why, what was going on in her head. But it's not like I can ask her.

Finally Ryuzaki switched to Misa.

''Amane.'' Came his computerized voice. ''Are you okay? You seem tired.''

Lily huffed again.

''Is that supposed to be funny?'' She could barely speak. Must be exhausted. ''How do you expect me to look after being tied up and questioned for this many days?''

''Hum, that's true.'' _It really felt like he was taunting her._

''Please, just let me go... I want to see Light.'' She almost begged. Maybe she was. ''Please... Light...''

''I-I'm not sure how much of this the three of them can take.'' Matsuda stuttered.

''Ryuzaki, you have no reason to keep Light locked up anymore!'' Aizawa was loosing his cool again. ''Do the right thing and let him go. Then we can get the chief out too.''

''You know they're right.'' Lily muttered in the back loud enough to be heard. Now that she tasted amusement, she might come up with some other plan to entertain herself and I doubt anyone else would be as well.

''Criminals are still being killed when Light and Misa had no access to that information, we know that much already. What are you waiting for?''

''Not true.'' Ryuzaki calmly denied. ''All we really know at this point is that Amane has an unnaturally strong devotion for Light Yagami.

''Ryuzaki.'' _Oh, here it comes. Aizawa was getting angry._ ''I'm sorry, but with all due respect, from where I'm standing it's staring to look that you're doing this just because you don't want to admit you were wrong about Light.'' _Well, this statement is false atleast in one way._

''Yes, I'd thought you'd say that.'' Ryuzaki stated. I saw Aizawa's eye twitch.

''Okay, fine.'' The man raised his voice. ''But we _do_ know that Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and those FBI agents. As Light said, if Kira could kill while under surveillance and without access to information, there would have been no need. If they didn't pose a threat to him, why bother killing them? Kira doesn't kill without good reason, you said so yourself!''

''Oh, I see.'' It finally dawned to Matsuda. ''If he would have been able to kill under these circumstances, then he wouldn't been concerned about the FBI agents in the first place.''

''It's already been fifty days, there's no point in this anymore.'' Takashi said something finally. ''Ryuzaki, it's time to start looking for the real Kira.''

No one said anything after that. They were all waiting for Ryuzaki to speak. And he was thinking it over.

''I understand.'' Finally came his words. He then switched to the chief's speaker. ''Mister Yagami.''

''Yes, what is it?''

''Would you be willing to come to headquarters just this once? I'd like to discuss my thoughts with you, but it must be done in person. However, above everything else, I want to speak with you as Light's father.''

''Alright, I'll come.'' He agreed after a second.

Whatever the two discussed remained only between them. Ryuzaki said he wanted to speak to the chief in private, so they both went into another room. As for Lily, she was asked to go to her room that time. Ryuzaki was cautious, and there was a possibility of her hearing their conversation.

…

Basically, no one besides Ryuzaki and the chief knew what was really going on the next day. Misa was just put into one of the cars and driven to where Light with Aizawa was. There was a mini camera placed just above the other car's, which was near Light and Aizawa's waiting place, front mirror, so everything in the car could be monitored by the rest of us in the HQ.

So when the chief with Misa arrived, whatever plan there was was beginning.

 **A/N: Now I just was to ask you something. What do you think should be best: write the acting scene in detail or just fast-forward it? Personally I find it rather boring to re-tell what everyone already knows, so... Either way, tell me what you think.**

 **Oh, and would you like if I responded or comment to all of the reviews I was getting here? The thought recently occurred to me and I would like to know if you would be okay with that.**


	15. Chapter 13 Irritating Is Fun

**A/N: So I've decided from now on to comment/answer to my reviews here ^.^**

 _ **Darsy18: I do that too in private but now I decided to do that to every review in public./Thought so. I'll do that when I feel necessary.**_

 _ **WildfireDreams: Here you are :D**_

 _ **KainVixenheim: Okay, I'll do that./ Exactly, I watched the whole season non-stop and, well, my mom was kinda angry xD/ Oh, the irony :D It should have been amusing really xD/ I got addicted to Black Butler after the first intro sooo... You get it xD**_

 _ **Chubbypanda10: Aww, thank you!**_

 _ **I do not own Death Note, only my OCs.**_

Chapter 13 – _Irritating Is Fun_

Even though Ryuzaki didn't say anything about this, it was clear from the beginning that this whole thing was an act. First of all, now way would the chief really do this to his son. I mean, he was convinced that Light is innocent, so why did he suddenly seemed okay with taking him to his so called execution? And why was there a camera in the car? It's obvious – it's all to see how Light and Misa will react and what will they do. If Light's father would die, well... But he won't, so I guess after this is over both Misa and Light will be released from their confinement...? No, that can't be it. Ryuzaki won't be convinced of their innocence so easily. But they couldn't be put back to their cells, so I guess... We'll see.

I've never actually seen Light so scared and panicked. Of course, if a person believes their being taken to their execution for the crime they didn't commit, he would panic of course and would try to convince to their last second they're innocent. That's what Light did. And Misa as well.

The final confirmation that this is an act was Lily reaction. She was completely calm with a tiny smirk, which meant amusement. She knew the chief was acting, in other words, lying. But why didn't Ryuzaki tell us anything? Is it maybe a precaution? From what? There's no way he'd know that...

But wait a second. Could he actually suspect that someone here is a spy? No way. I made sure not to leave any tracks or reasons for suspicion. But what if this really is another test? Did I let something slip?

I looked at the younger girl again. Could _she_ suspect something? That's a possibility... She _is_ more capable than she looks. But still, there's no proof.

Suddenly the camera showed how the chief drove out of the road into the middle of nowhere, some place under some bridge. He then pulled out a gun and declared he would shoot Kira and then himself. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them actually died of a heart attack... I felt really bad for Light and even Misa, they must be extremely scared right now. And this should be hard the chief as well. Pulling a stunt like this isn't easy. I knew this act is coming to an end and I was looking forward to it.

''Light, my son, from one murderer to another, I'll see you in hell.'' And with that the chief shot. Screams of Misa could be heard.

Of course, it was a blank.

''Oh, thank goodness.'' Mister Yagami sighed deeply from relief as he leaned to the steering wheel.

'' 'Thank goodness'?'' Light was completely confused. ''Dad, I don't understand, what's going on?''

''Forgive me you two. I know, it was hard for you, but it was the only way I could get you out of prison.'' He explained weakly. Okay, now I'm really interested on what he and Ryuzaki talked about. ''I only agreed to do this is because I believed in your innocence Light.'' He lifted his head a bit, so he could look at the camera. ''Were you watching Ryuzaki? I did exactly as you said, and as you can see, I'm still alive.'' _Yes, you very much are._

Ryuzaki turned on the speaker to the car and spoke. ''Yes, it was a convincing performance.'' _I didn't thought the chief could act so well in such circumstances, well done._ ''If Amane was the second Kira, who only needs a person's face to kill, there's no doubt she would have killed you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also, if Light was Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill his own father to save himself. In Light in particular, I can't rule out the possibility that he saw through the act at some point, but as we agreed, I'll end their confinement immediately. And as we discussed, Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tapes we found were just occult videos, the physical evidence plus her confession suggests otherwise.''

''Hey, no fair! You still suspect me?!'' Misa was rather upset by Ryuzaki statement. Somehow I liked her better when she _was_ the second Kira.

''If I were you, I wouldn't complain. You get to go back to your normal life. If you're innocent, the surveillance will be no threat to you. Think of it like complimentary police protection.'' The chief explained with some annoyance in his voice.

''Oh, I get it. Since I'm not the second Kira, it will be like having my own body guards.'' Misa thought of it that way. _More or less._

''As for your agreement in this Light,'' Ryuzaki continued. ''You and I will be together 24/7. And that's how we'll remain until we brought Kira to justice.''

''Fine by me.'' Light said and smiled. ''We'll catch Kira together.'' Yeah, you will. Just as planned, right? I can't but admire how Light thought this through.

''Yes, I look forward in working with you.'' Ryuzaki said. ''Mister Yagami, you have the coordinates, please drive to them. We'll meet there.'' And with that he turned of the speaker and stood up.

''We'll go there now as well. It's another hotel, so please be ready in five minutes.'' Ryuzaki declared and walked out of the room.

''Right.''

As instructed we all were in the parking lot after five minutes ready to leave. Each of the policemen had a suitcase with them, I had my purse and Lily had a backpack. No wonder really. But how will she continue to live, she has no place.

There were two cars and one limousine. Ryuzaki and Watari took the latter one, so the rest of us were left with two cars. And so I was left with Lily in one car. Not my idea. It would look strange if I objected, so I stayed silent, cursing the situation. I had no wish to be with that girl alone.

''Great, I haven't done _this_ in a while.'' I muttered as I started the car. Lily took the other seat in front.

''You don't suppose I have, do you?'' She said as she swayed her head.

I glared at her. ''Suppose not.''

I got the car moving in the street. I knew where that hotel was. It was far.

''But you know the saying 'It's never too late'.'' She chuckled.

''If you're going to try, keep your distance away.'' I snapped.

''Aww, why? You mean you wouldn't come along?'' The girl asked innocently and chuckled. My grip tightened on the wheel.

''Unlike you, I don't have a death wish.''

''I don't either. If I did, I would have said something particular.'' She said mysteriously.

That caught my attention.

''And what is that 'something'?'' I asked carefully.

To my surprise she laughed. ''Like I said, I don't have a death wish. I can't just die on him now can I?''

I said nothing. Was she just bluffing or does she actually know something?

I shook my head. _I'm thinking about this too deep._

''What's your name?'' Lily suddenly asked.

''Why are you asking?'' I said rather coldly. ''Besides, I think you already know.''

''I want to know your first name. You know mine, L said it. So it would be only fair if I knew yours.'' Her expression soured a bit. ''And there's no need for that tone.''

''Ah, but you forgot. If I told you my first name, then you'd know my full name, but I wouldn't know yours. I don't suppose you'll just tell me your last name?'' I countered. If I really wanted to find out her name, I would just go into my shinigami form and see. I'm just doing this to irritate her.

She huffed and crossed her arms. ''Fine, don't tell me. I'm not used to calling people by their last names, and I have no use of fake ones either. I suppose I'll just have to...'' A smirk formed on her lips.''...give you a nickname.''

I frowned. ''I don't like that look on your face.''

''I won't tell you though, so don't worry.'' She giggled. I _really_ didn't like that look.

''Ha! Two can play that game.'' _You irritating brat._

''My, are you stubborn.'' She looked surprised. ''Alright, I'll drop the nickname thing if it bothers you so much.'' She shrugged.

''It doesn't bother me...'' I fell silent after I realized it was pointless to lie to her.

''If you like equivalent exchange that much, then I'm sorry. I can't reveal my full name, so then I won't ask for yours either.'' The girl said in a sad tone. Either she was acting, or she really wanted to know people's true names.

I sighed. _Equivalent exchange, huh? I'm still going to know her name sooner or later... Argh, I'm falling to her hands again._

''Fine, I'll tell you, just stop making that face.'' I said with a frown. _Not like it will hurt._

''Alright.'' She immediately lit up.

''It's Kamiko.'' I said with a frown.

''Okayyy...'' She hummed and began swaying back and forth in her seat.

I glanced at her. She's acting weird again. ''Why are you doing that?'' I couldn't help but ask.

''Doing what?'' Lily seemed confused.

''Swinging back and forth.'' I said as I made a turn to the right. We were almost there.

''Oh, I don't know. A habit I suppose.'' She didn't stop.

''All your habits are strange.''

''If you say so.'' She shrugged. ''My friends at the orphanage also have habits that seem a bit out-of-the-ordinary as well for other people, so I guess it's no surprise you see it that way.''

''Right...''

We finally arrived and I parked the car in the parking lot. The others were just going out of the cars and we didn't stay behind.

…

We had to wait a bit for the chief to arrive. The room was rather big and fancy with some armchairs and couches and a TV. The present members scattered around the room. Aizawa sat onto the couch near a table, Matsuda stood near him, Takashi was next to Matsuda, Lily found an armchair, I myself just leaned to a wall a bit further from the others. Ryuzaki waited by the door. He had some sort of bag with him. I really wondered what was inside.

Finally the three arrived. Ryuzaki greeted them and took the bag he had. To my great surprise and amusement he took out a pair of long handcuffs. He then handcuffed his arm to Light. Well, this is definitely something Light didn't plan.

 **A/N: It has happened again... I don't know why and how but my OCs are getting out of control. I don't want them to act that way. And honestly, I'm trying my best to not make Caitlyn such a brat, but as you see, I'm failing. Great. And Kamiko is beginning to hate her. Great. This relationship is going just _great._**

 **If you tell me what anime's reference I used here, I'll give you a cookie! :3  
**

 **Anyway, you know me like some reviews and you know me feel great when me get some :3**

 **Caitlyn: Yes, I love them too!**

 **Kamiko: But you can't read O_O**

 **Caitlyn: I CAN DREAM YOU KNOW!**

 **Kamiko: Right...**


	16. Chapter 14 Explaining Things

**A/N: I'm really sad to see how many authors start good and promising stories and just drop them. That's why I won't do that to my story. It's just that you get your hopes up and then poof nothing happens. I'm sad.**

 **Alright, enough with this talk.**

 _ **WildfireDreams: Glad you like it :D**_

 _ **I do now own Death Note, only my OCs.**_

Chapter 14 – _Explaining things_

-Kamiko's POV-

''Are you sure this is necessary Ryuzaki?'' Light asked doubtfully as he held out his handcuffed arm. I was trying my best to hold back my amusement. Boy was this a sight.

''This is as difficult for me as it is for you.'' Ryuzaki deadpanned. It really felt so. L and Kira, handcuffed together. I guess no one would have expected that. Well, technically Light wasn't Kira at the moment but still...

''So is _this_ what you meant by being with him 24/7?'' Misa asked surprised. ''Are you on _that_ side of the fence Ryuzaki?'' She teased.

''I told you I'm not doing this because I want to. It's-''

''Alright, I'm getting really frustrated over here!'' Lily suddenly spoke in an irritated tone, cutting Ryuzaki. ''Can someone _please_ tell me what on Earth is going on?''

''Oh, right, you can't see...'' Misa said sympathetically (or atleast she tried to sound like it). ''Ryuzaki here handcuffed _my_ Light to himself.''

''Hahah, well this sure must be a sight.'' The other girl giggled. '' _Your_ Light? So what happens to dates then?'' She sounded amused. And for a reason.

''Exactly! Light belongs to me, I don't want to share him with you!'' Misa continued her rant. ''If you're with him 24/7, how are we supposed to go on dates?!''

''Oh you could still go on dates, but it would have to be the three of us.'' Ryuzaki simply said.

-Caitlyn's POV-

''Or you could just make-'' I quickly placed a hand over my mouth to stop myself from finishing the sentence and just chuckled madly. _No, I don't want to die yet._ Better keep my mouth shut.

''Make a what?'' Misa suddenly asked me. With her around I will surely be amused.

''Nothing, don't mind me.'' I continued chuckling.

''Anyway,'' I felt like she won't just simply leave it be. ''Are you telling me Ryuzaki we'll have to _kiss_ in front of you and stuff?'' She sounded disgusted by that thought.

''I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes, I suppose I would be watching.'' _God, he really didn't know how to speak to women..._

''That's so gross, you really _are_ a pervert aren't you!''

Some grunts could be heard from some of the other members. I guess they're getting annoyed by Misa and her high-pitched voice. Yes, it's only natural for a person to be annoyed by her voice. But personally, I really liked it. Yes, I am indeed a strange human, but oh well. I find Misa's voice attracting because it's overwhelming with emotion. I like those kind of voices. Now that I think about it, my choices are really out-of-the-ordinary. I prefer voices with either no visible emotion or extremely emotional. And it's my lucky day. Those two kind of voices are present and as I suppose will be for some time. L and Misa, oh how I love their voices!

''About this love at first sight,'' L started and I snapped back. I zoned out a bit and wasn't listening to the conversation. ''It happened in Aoyama on May 22nd , right?'' _Oh, okay, I'll pay attention now._

''So what?'' Misa sobbed. I guess I missed some love rant here.

''Why did you chose that day to go to Aoyama and did you remember what you wore?'' L asked. _Well, I definitely can't help with the latter part._

''It's like I told you, I just happen to go there, I don't know why, I don't know how I felt, I don't even know what I was wearing!'' Misa said irritated. ''Anyway, since when do I need a reason to hang out in Aoyama, huh?''

''Miss Lily, would you care to enlighten Miss Amane what happened on that specific day?'' L suddenly asked.

I sighed and folded my arms. ''Of course. The day before the 22nd Misa, or as she called herself at the time, Yuki, called me and arranged a meeting in Aoyama, because 'it's a wonderful place and we should definitely go there'. The next day we went there and went into some sort of cafe. Right after that Misa said that she 'remembered she had to help her friend design a website' and immediately left.'' I finished and leaned back.

''Misa, why did you gave an alias to Lily?'' L then asked her.

''I don't know, I just did, so what?'' Misa kept her irritated and stubborn tone.

''And when you returned from Aoyama you knew you fell in love with a man and knew his name was Light Yagami. And yet you have no idea how you came to that conclusion.''

''Yeah, so what?'' Misa shot back.

''Tell me, how you would you feel if you found out Light _was_ Kira?'' _Good question._

''Huh, how you I feel if Light was Kira? Oh, that would be wonderful.'' Misa's voice suddenly softened and she sighed. ''I mean, I was always grateful to Kira for punishing the criminal who murdered my parents, so if I found out Light was actually Kira that would be like a bonus for me and if anything it would make me love him even more, even though it's practically impossible to love him more than I already do.'' She finished in a cheerful and dreamy voice. She really loved Light Yagami huh.

Hah, for any other person it would seem she just convinced of being or being able to be the second Kira but it's just so stupid that it can't work. So that means she's not actually the second Kira, not anymore anyway.

I haven't had strawberries today. That's no good. When the opportunity arises, I'm going to ask for them. I feel like I became addicted to them. That's no good either. I haven't had any food or similar addictions before this. Now that I think about it, from the time I came here I changed drastically. My character is really different from the one I had back at Wammy's house. There I was rather quiet and shy, and I thought about things in more bright colors. And now I was even being rude on some occasions. I don't mean to, it just happens. And I can tell that Kamiko is not particularly fond of me. And I don't blame her. I did some things that weren't very good, I admit it. And I'm doing that to get amused. Just because of that. That's not very good. Maybe I should try changing a bit. What would Near think of me now?

''...based on what you told me, there can be no mistake you are the second Kira.'' _I zoned out again... Alright, I won't do that anymore today._ ''But you made it so painfully obvious that I don't really want to believe it.'' L stated. _Exactly. It's too obvious that it can't be true._

''Whatever, it's not believable because I'm not the second Kira, okay?!'' Misa shot back angrily. _You're really not lying... Either that or my ability is growing weaker. No, that can't be it._

''Anyway, for the time being you'll remain under surveillance. When you do go out when needed, you'll be able to contact us using this room's extension. For the most part your life will return to normal, but from now on for all private and work-related affairs mister Matsuda will be accompanying you as your new manager Matsui. Your agency is paid to keep quiet and the police don't know. _Don't_ lose cover.'' L explained everything.

''This old man is my manager? Oh come on, you can't be serious!'' Misa sounded disappointed. _Old man?_ No, Matsuda isn't old, I can tell that by his voice. He's maybe a few years older than Misa. She's really picky then.

''Hey, what's wrong with me Misa-Misa?'' Matsuda was upset. _Misa-Misa? Whoa, he got into his role really quick._ ''Is it the tie? Because I can-''

''Argh!'' 'Aihara' (I'll ask for all the real names when I'll get the chance, this is getting annoying.) finally broke and by the sound of it, hit his hands against a table or something. ''Would you cut it out with all this dating, kissing and Misa-Misa talk already!'' He yelled angrily. I even stuttered at the sound. I wasn't used to such anger. ''This is the Kira investigation, stop messing around!''

''Sorry about that Aizawa...'' Matsuda said sheepishly. _Aizawa, alright. Two to go._

''No, it's alright, I just figured out what the problem is.'' The angry man said through clenched teeth and walked over to Misa. ''Misa Amane, it's time for you to go to your room.'' He stated firmly. _Aww, now the fun will end._

''Huh? But whyyy?'' Misa whined as she was dragged out by Aizawa.

''Of you go.'' By the sound of it the man was trying to force Misa out of the room and close the door.

''Hey Light, let's go on a date, even if it is the three of us!'' She managed to yell out before the door was closed.

''Ahh, I really liked her.'' I sighed sadly.

There was a moment of silence. I guess they were all surprised by my statement.

''Are you serious?'' Kamiko finally said shocked.

''Well, her voice in particular.'' I clarified.

''I'll never get you.''

There was another moment of silence before L finally spoke. ''So, Light, are you serious about her?''

''No way. Like I said before, it's completely one-sided.'' Light stated.

''Then can you atleast pretend to be serious for the sake of the investigation? Regarding Misa Amane, I'm certain about two things: one, that she is involved in this, and two, that she in love with you.''

''You want me to get intimate with her to gather information about the second Kira?'' He asked cautiously.

''Yes, I think you could do it without arising her suspicions and Amane would definitely be a valuable source of information for us. Not to mention this is the main reason why I agreed to release the two of you.''

''Ryuzaki,'' Light slowly began. ''As much as I want to help you I can't just manipulate a woman's feelings like that. Please try to understand, to me exploiting a person's feelings for personal gain is unforgivable and I won't allow myself to step that low.'' _My, aren't we noble. But somehow I think he could be capable of that. But he's talking sincerely... This is messing with my brain again._

I don't know how Light was before his confinement. I can't compare. But I know that Kira wasn't like this. I don't think he would have thought about human ethics if it came to that. I think he would have used and manipulated another person to gain what he needed. That can only imply that my theory could actually be true. If a person is given false memories, he changes, right? I know I would.

''By the way,'' Light said slowly and I realized I missed some dialogue again. _Ah, forget it. I won't even try anymore._ ''Do you think we could come up with some kind of alternative to this moving from hotel to hotel system every few days?''

''Yes. In fact, I had the very same thought some time ago and so...'' L started and walked over somewhere dragging Light along. ''I arranged for a facility to be built. Constructions started right after my first meeting with mister Yagami and the other. It should be finished in a few days...'' I heard him typing something on a computer. Probably to show the picture of that building. Meanwhile the others walked to him. ''Here it is.''

By the surprised gasps I could tell it's something impressive and probably expensive.

''Twenty three floors above ground and two below. Although it's impossible to see it from the outside, there are two helicopters hidden on the roof.''

''What?!''

''That's amazing...''

''Ideally I want us all to spend here as much time as possible. If the investigation team grows we can accommodate up to sixty people. Misa shouldn't be having any complains, since she'll have own floor. You, Lily, will have your own floor as well.''

Great. Should be fun.

 **A/N: This was kinda a rewrite episode but hey, there was no other way, so... Anyway, reviews are welcome any time of the day or night and I feel wonderful getting them!**

 **For my time it's ten minutes 'till midnight so I still got it :D Yay Monday!**


	17. Chapter 15 Let's Play A Little

**A/N: I'm off to an annual festival in my country and it will last the whole weekend, so I'll try my best to make the next update on Monday, but there's a high possibility that I'll make it only on Tuesday, so sorry in advance!**

 **Reviews!**

 _ **Prince: I was actually thinking and planning on doing something similar in the near future and now I probably will do it. As for the reunion... Well, it WILL happen, don't you worry, but it won't happen anytime soon, I think. I'm still thinking about all the possible scenarios.**_

 _ **Yeahhh, I kinda figured Kamiko is not really likable. Oh well. This is not the first time someone says this. Caitlyn is obviously the more likable one.**_

 _ **WildfireDreams: Great!**_

 _ **I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs and nothing else. We all know I wouldn't mind if it was different.**_

Chapter 15 – _Let's play a little_

-Caitlyn's POV-

I dropped onto my new bed on my back. If it was possible, this one was even bigger than the other one. I haven't really explored my floor yet, so I couldn't tell how big it was but I still saw giving me a whole floor a bit pointless. I would have had no problem with only one room. It's not like I really care of how big my living space is.

My floor was the third. Going down to the main room was really simple. The corridor was straight (or so I was told) and at the end of it was an elevator which took me straight to the main room. But since I'm a bit scared of elevators, I'm taking the stairs. I think that is one of the reasons why I got the third floor. I mentioned some time earlier to L that I preferred stairs, and it doesn't take much effort to go climb to the third floor and down.

This is the first day here and I haven't even unpacked my backpack, not that there was much stuff in it. All the others were at the main room and I guess they were admiring the high tech there, or so I heard. I didn't really care about that. Besides, it was getting late and I was getting tired. Might as well rest for today. But not before I explore this floor.

With that I got up and stretched a bit. If I recall correctly, the door was to the right wall. I walked out into the corridor. Let's start from the beginning. The bedroom was the first door on the left. Easy to remember. Now, I was told that if I went a little further forward, on the right would be the dining room or something like that. Alright, I'll go check that out.

In life I tried to get around without a white cane, and I did a pretty good job. Well, that was mainly because I wasn't ever left alone. But now I realized that it's really hard to explore without it. I had to walk really slowly if I didn't want to trip over anything or walk into a wall. But having a white cane is against my principles, so I don't know...

I walked into the dining room and carefully began to go around it, touching the wall with my hand. It was rather big and had large windows with thick curtains. There were a few cupboards along one of the walls and opposite of that was a TV. The room was actually nothing special, there was a table in the middle of it and two couches near it. There were a few armchairs as well.

Other rooms were a bathroom, a kitchen (don't know why) and two more bedrooms. I went around every room and explored it. The only one left un-explored was my main bedroom. Not really logical to leave it for last but oh well.

So, I knew my bed was near the right wall, where the door was. I began from there. I encountered several cupboards, a large window, a room closet and even a couch on my way near the walls. And on the opposite side of my bed I ran into what at first I thought to be another cupboard, but the touch was different. It was wood with much polish on it. The whole thing was a bit lower than me and I decided to walk around it to see what's in front of it.

The whole thing was bigger than any usual cupboard. I lowered my hand down it's surface and found... piano keys. This was a piano. I had a frickin' piano in my room. I could barely control myself from squealing. _Oh my God, I had a piano._ Did every floor have one? Some how I doubted that. Why would there be any musical instruments in what overall was a workplace? But why was there one in _my_ room then? I _do_ remember mentioning something to L some time ago... But still...

I wonder, are these walls soundproof? Even if they're not, I'm in the third floor and I doubt the sound would reach the first. Either way, it's not like I'm terrible at this.

I only now noticed a piano chair near it, so I adjusted it to my liking and sat straight on it. I lifter my right hand and found the first octave's Do. From there I found every note on the keyboard. _Alright, I haven't done this in a while, but I still remember everything..._ How about I start with something not too difficult? My favorite composer is Edvard Grieg, so maybe ' _Peer Gynt - Morning Mood'_? Yeah, alright.

I start slow and soft. The music's supposed to be comforting, so I can't rush it. Some place's supposed to be a bit louder than the others and then back to quiet. I 'grew' the music like I was taught and finally made it to the harsher and faster tone. When I played this tune I always imagined an early summer's morning some place far away. The sun was just beginning to rise. Every living thing was slowly waking up from their slumber. The gentle breeze of the morning was blowing. The music was still growing and when it reached it's highest point, it slowly began softening. Then it continued to play in gentle waves, like a deer or rabbit needs to wake up, but it keeps falling back to the comforting slumber. Finally the music softens completely and then plays what could sound like a bird's chirping. It keeps getting slower and gentler and finally returns to the main tune. It's slower and quieter and by everything the end is near. Final accords play and the music fades away.

I was so concentrated with the music that I didn't hear how some one came to my floor. When I stopped playing I heard a soft knock on my door. I didn't move an inch and said ''Come in.''

The door opened. ''Oh my God, how can you play so beautifully?'' Misa's voice came in. She was fascinated.

''Thank you for the compliment.'' I chuckled. I had no negative emotions towards this girl, might as well be nice. ''I don't know, I just can. Blind people can do more things than you think.''

''Do you have absolute hearing then?'' She asked as she slowly came into the room and closed the door.

''Uh-huh.'' I nodded. It was rather obvious actually.

''And what songs do you know?'' _She's going somewhere with this._

''A lot. I can replicate any tune that I hear.'' I shrugged.

''Really?'' She sounded amazed. ''Oh oh, can you then replicate this?''

I didn't know what she was doing until I heard some pop song playing what I assumed was her phone. I liked most kind of music, but regarding piano music I prefer classics. Oh well, I can't say no.

It wasn't a very complicated tune. It was slower than I'd expect from Misa and calmer. If I wanted to copy the music, I had to block out the words. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to do, that's why I stayed away from replaying songs with words. I could still manage though.

The second the song ended I leaned over the piano and started to replay it. I've done harder things when I was younger, so this really wasn't that difficult. I even put more emotion to the music than originally played. One part was a bit trickier than the rest: I had to play in four octaves at the same time. My fingers weren't that long to do it, so I just had to change really quickly. Other than that it was easy. Sure, if I could see it would be even more easier. But I'm genuinely scared that if regained my sight, my hearing would weaken. I don't want that.

After I finished the song, Misa began clapping wildly.

''You're amazing!'' She exclaimed. ''I've never seen anyone with such ability!''

''Thank you.'' I smiled weakly. ' _I've never seen anyone with such ability'._ Those words have been said to me many times by many people.

''What is the hardest song you've ever played?'' She asked urgently.

I shrugged. ''I don't know, never thought about that. There are many hard compositions.''

''Hmm, wait a sec, I wanna see if you could repeat this...'' She trailed of and after a few seconds another song started playing.

Alright, this is way trickier. It was incredibly fast, many waves and jumping. And it was obnoxious, especially the singing. And way too loud for my liking. Maybe some rock or even heavy metal song. I could definitely hear drums and electrical guitars. But the latter was especially fast. I don't even know if I could manage to keep up with that.

''You do realize those are electric guitars.'' I said after the song ended.

''Is that a problem?''

''No.'' I stated simply. ''But could you replay the song? I need one more time to listen to it.''

''Sure.''

I listened to it again. I really wanted one more time, but I didn't dare to ask. _No, I can do this. Yes, alright, I got this._

I placed my hands on the keyboard and began playing. Okay, okay, so far so good. But the tempo kept increasing and it was beginning to get really hard. _Give me a break, I just remembered how to play..._ So many twists and turns, waves and jumps. Sharp notes, flat notes, regular notes, all at once. Couldn't forget the pedals. I tried my best to keep everything up.

I finally played the last accord. To my surprise, I actually got tired and I was breathing heavily. Misa cheered once more.

''I can't believe you actually did it!'' She chirped. ''You're like a new Mozart or something!''

''Me? Mozart? Hardly.'' I laughed. ''He was a musical genius. I never tried creating my own music, I just replayed those which were already created. And his music is truly amazing, not to mention complicated.'' I chuckled. I remember when I begged my teacher to let me try some harder tunes of his. ' _The London Sketchbook_ ' was my first song by Mozart that I played. It wasn't very hard, I just needed to master more than notes. But then the the difficulty escalated with each composition. His music was truly amazing. But Grieg is still my favorite.

''I'm tired.'' I stated and yawned a bit. ''If you won't mind, I'll go to sleep now.''

''Yeah, sure!'' Misa said cheerfully and I heard her walking to the door. ''Night!''

I nodded and she left. _Uff, I really am tired..._ With that thought I changed to my pajamas and crawled to my bed. I found a comfortable position and began trailing off to sleep. _I have a piano here. I can play songs on it. Songs that remind me of You._

 **A/N: I was really on a roll this chapter when it came to music. I love music as you may see by now. And Edvard Grieg is honestly my favorite composer and my favorite song is ' _In The Hall Of The Mountain King_ ' and I know how to play it on piano.**

 **On another note, I was writing this and I thought of something. Maybe you would like to see some flashbacks of Caitlyn's back-story when she was achild? That is, before the kidnapping and all. It would be really interesting writing that. And maybe you would like some more scenes from when she was at Wammy's house? So PLEASE tell me what you think. Should I write some parts of her early life or not? And would you request something else?**

 **And please please please review! You know how I love 'em! They're my life! (Well, maybe not that dramatic but still) And don't forget to answer to my question! It all depends on what you will say!**


	18. Chapter 16 Cake, Cake, So Much Cake

**A/N: I'm back from my festival and it was great! I had a wonderful time, and I even had the chance to write another chapter. So yey, chapter 16!**

 _ **WildfireDreams: Hope this satisfies you :D**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks!**_

 _ **I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs.**_

Chapter 16 – _Cake, cake, so much cake_

-Caitlyn's POV-

I was in my room laying on the bed and eating strawberries while thinking when I heard a knock on the door. By the sound I could tell it was Misa again. Honestly, this girl never left me alone. I don't know why. Of course, I didn't say anything against it, I'm not that kind of person. But I still remembered that it's her fault I'm in this mess. Well, it's my fault as well, but she was behind it all. I could manage not to really think about all that since I have that theory about Misa and Light loosing their memories about being Kira. I can't be hard on her if I come to that conclusion.

''Hey, what cha doing?'' Came her cheerful voice when the door opened. But a bit annoyance could also be heard, but not because of me.

''Thinking.'' I stated simply and took another berry.

''Okay... Well, I was wondering. You see, I kinda have a date today with Light, but as you know, Ryuzaki will also be coming.'' Now irritation was clearly heard. She did not like that idea at all. ''And I was thinking, to not make things too awkward, maybe you should come as well? It would then be sorta like a double date.'' She chuckled.

''Why don't you ask Kamiko, err, Kurosawa then? She would fit more than I would.'' I tried to control my chuckle forming on my lips.

''Well, she has a boyfriend, doesn't she?'' _It's only formal now I think._

''Yeah, right.'' I said a bit sarcastically. ''But I'm not really dating material you see. And I have no intention on dating Ryuzaki.''

''Aww, but you would look so cute!'' She giggled. If I wouldn't be blind, I would have rolled my eyes.

''Like I said, I have no wish or intention on that matter. Sure, I could come, but only to keep you company.'' I said as I took a bite of the berry, still not bothering to get up.

''Yeah, okay. Oh, and you know what I'm thinking?'' Her tone suddenly became more cheerful. ''I have got to take you out shopping. Your style isn't really good and I'm positive everything would look perfect on you.''

I chuckled slightly. ''You know I don't know how I look.''

''That reminds me... Why didn't you tell me you were blind?''

''I don't know, maybe I just wanted to see how people would act around me not knowing of my incapability and how long would I manage to pull that off.'' I shrugged. That was actually true.

''Oh, I see. Anyway, I'm still going to take you out shopping. You look just like a cute doll that you just want to dress up!'' She giggled excited. _Me? A doll?_ People _do_ act around me like I was a doll that couldn't take care of herself. And did she say I was cute?

''I'm... cute?'' I asked and slowly began raising up from my laying position.

''Not only cute, but just adorable and beautiful! When was the last time you ever saw yourself?''

''Hmm... Good question. I guess when I was four. I don't really remember my appearance.''

''Oh that's terrible!'' She exclaimed and moved closer. I was sitting with one leg bended under me and the other laying off the bed.

I shrugged. ''I don't really think about it. I remember most of the things but they are all a blur to me. And there's no need to pity me.'' I quickly added. Really, I had experienced pity enough for the rest of my life.

''That's still... Hey, maybe you want a summary of how you look now?'' She asked suddenly. _Not a bad idea._

''Oh, that would be nice.''

''Well, your hair is gentle hazel brown with some darker locks of hair now and then. They are braided in one braid on your back and tied with a simple black band with some white crystals on it. On top of your head is a light blue headband with green flowers on it. Now, you're a bit paler than most people and your lips are gentle pink. Your eyes are really beautiful, even though they're slightly creepy. You're wearing lavender colored with dark cherry red stripes t-shirt with a fake pink rose near your left shoulder. Then you have a bit fated on the knees black skinny jeans. And finally you're wearing simple dark blue flat boots with light blue ribbons on top of them.'' She finished her exposition.

''Wow, that was really detailed. Thank you.'' I smiled. Now I had a better understanding, great. But I knew how my headband looked, it was a gift from my mother on my eight birthday and she gave me a detailed explanation of how he looked.

''No problem.'' The girl said joyfully. ''You know how you'd look even cuter? If you had two low ponytails.'' She stated.

''Ponytails?''

''Yeah, you'd look adorable with them! Anyway, come to my place after an hour if you want to.'' She said and head out.

I sighed and laid back again. Should I go? It should be fun, who am I to miss that kind of amusement?

…

''Man, this is gotta be the lamest date I've ever been on.'' Misa complained bored. She was sitting on the same couch as I was, and the other two men were opposite of us.

''I can't say I've ever been on one, so I have no opinion.'' I shrugged and folded my arms. But it _was_ rather boring.

''Well, this is not how a date is supposed to be.''

''No no, please just pretend I'm not even here if I'm bothering you.'' L quickly said with his mouth full. He was enjoying the cake here. I had a slice too but... He'll probably take it.

''Technically I'm your date by Misa's logic.'' I stated and chuckled after that, leaning back on the couch.

''Right... By the way, are you two going to eat your cakes?'' He asked the question I had already predicted.

''Cake makes you fat, I'm not gonna eat any.'' Misa snapped.

''Actually I've learned that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories using your brain.'' L stated matter-of-factly.

''So now you're calling me stupid?!'' Misa was outraged. _Hah, he did it again._ ''Fine, I'll give you the piece of cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone.''

''Even if I leave you alone, I'm still going to be watching on surveillance cameras, so it won't make any difference.''

''You pervert! Could you stop with your creepy hobby?!'' Misa was disgusted.

''Afraid not.'' I chuckled.

''You can say whatever you like. Last time for cake!'' He announced as he took her plate.

''You can have mine too.'' I said.

''Okay then, I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights!'' _You think you're so smart now don't you?_

''We have infrared cameras as well.''

''Well played.'' I nodded. ''But don't you have anything better to do than to annoy Misa?''

''She's right, what's wrong with you?'' Light finally spoke. ''I thought moving here would help us catch Kira. But since we've been here, you don't seem all that motivated to me.''

''Not motivated?..'' L was lost in thought for a second. ''You're right. I'm actually depressed.''

''Depressed? What for?'' Light didn't understand.

''Well,'' He took a bite of that cake before responding. ''Truthfully, all this time I thought that you were Kira and my entire case hinted on that fact.'' He said heavily and swallowed. ''I guess I just can't get past that fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why we're wearing these.'' I heard the handcuffs clash. ''And we also know that Kira can control people's actions, which means that there's a high chance that Kira was controlling your actions so that I'd suspect you. If I assume both you and Misa were controlled by him, then everything we observed makes a lot more sense to me.''

I nodded, showing that I agree. Well, atleast that's worth looking into. I mean, it's one of the theories. Mine is a bit different.

''If that's what you think, Misa and I were _both_ Kira during the time we were controlled, right?''

''Yes, I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira.'' L said firmly. There was a pause before he continued. ''If what I'm thinking is correct, when the confinement began, you were Kira. I don't believe it's coincidence that as soon as you were imprisoned, the killings stopped. At that point everything pointed to you being Kira. But after two weeks criminals started dying again. Based on that, I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people.''

''I came to that conclusion as well. But if that is correct, it would be incredibly hard to catch Kira.'' I joined in. But I can't get the feeling out that there's something more to it.

''Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed.'' L sighed. ''Even if we catch someone under his control, it's likely they'll just loose their powers and any memories of their crimes. So in the end, pursuing them becomes futile.''

''But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up, would'cha?'' Light was certainly more motivated.

''Cheer up? No, I'm sorry, I can't.'' He responded in a depressed tone. ''It's probably better if I stopped trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes, it's just a waste of time.''

After a moment Light sighed and stood up. ''Ryuzaki...''

''Huh?'' _Oh this is not going to end well._

I heard how Light slammed his fist to L and he got sent back, taking Light with him because of the chain. That should have been a mighty blast, because by the sound of it, they flew back quite the distance, knocking the table with everything on it and something else over, maybe a plant, I don't know.

Misa shrieked and shot up. She took a step back and she probably stepped onto a piece of cake, because she let out a disgusted sound. I only froze in my current position.

''You know that really hurt.'' L finally said from the floor.

''That's enough.'' Light said firmly. ''You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?'' He sounded outraged.

''Fine, perhaps I phrased it the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move, so we shouldn't even bother-''

''If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught. Is that what you want?'' Light shouted. ''If you're going to just give up, why did you involve all those innocent people?!'' He walked over to L and, umm, lifted him up maybe? I can't tell everything by just sound. ''More importantly, what was the point in putting me, Misa and even Lily behind bars?!'' _He even mentioned me? Wow, I'm surprised._

''I understand.'' L muttered. ''But still, whatever the reason...'' Now _he_ was the one who punched or kicked, I don't know, let's say hit Light. ''An eye for an eye, my friend.''

They flew back again with shouts and crashed into the couch they were sitting previously, making it fall over.

''It's not my deduction that was wrong.'' L said between breaths. ''The fact is, I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. But that won't be enough to solve the case, and that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that _so_ unreasonable?''

''Yes, yes it is.'' Light said as he moved to a different position. ''Besides, you should hear yourself. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I _am_ Kira!''

''I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira?'' L repeated. ''Well, there may be some truth to that. In fact, now that you mention it, you're right. I think I want you to be Kira.'' _What's wrong with him?! It's like he wants to be beat up!_

Of course, that earned a punch from Light. But this time he didn't fell. _No no no, I don't like this at all! I don't like fighting! This is definitely not okay!_

''As I said before, an eye for an eye.'' He breathed out. ''I'm a lot stronger than you think.'' And with that he hit Light back.

No, I can't let this continue. Misa hid herself behind the couch and just watched, but I can't tolerate violence. The two men kept fighting, and I had to find a quick solution to stop them, otherwise this will end up badly.

But what to do, what to do? It's not like I can storm to them and just s _top_ them, no, I'm not physically capable of that. And I don't think they'd listen if I said something. _Quick, think!_

Only now I felt some cold mass on my shoe top. It must have been a some part of the cake. _That's right! Cake!_ I took some of it with both my hands. I'm ambidextrous, so I'll be fine. Ugh, this is not a marvelous idea, but it's the best I have, so I'll have to work with that.

I quickly stood up and listened for a moment. _Alright, I think I got it._ And I threw. _Well, this should be a sight._

By the sound of it, the cake hit the targets, and if more precisely, their heads. _Bullseye._

''What the hell?'' Light said in shock. _Well, they atleast stopped fighting._ ''Why the hell did you do that?''

''I'll say this one time. I _**do not**_ tolerate violence. Sorry, but I couldn't come up with another quick resolution on how to break you two apart.'' I explained calmly.

''So you threw cake at us.'' L said back to his emotionless voice as I searched for napkins. They were around here somewhere, I knew it.

''Yup.'' I said cheerfully as I finally found them. First I wiped off my hands, and then I took some for them.

''Now there's cake all over my hair.'' Light was not happy about that.

''Again, sorry. But you brought it on yourselves.'' I stated as I handed them the napkins.

''Right, next time we'll make sure neither you nor any cake is around.'' Light joked as he wiped the mass from his hair.

''First, I hope there won't _be_ a second time, and second, how can there not be cake around Ryuzaki?'' I countered with the same tone as his.

''You got a point there.'' Light agreed.

''Well, anyway, I'm going to leave the cleaning to you. I'm going back to my room, I've had enough... entertainment for today.'' I stated and began heading towards the door. ''And if you start fighting again, I'll hear you.'' I warned and went through the door.

 **A/N: Sorry if the scene seemed, umm, not good enough, I just came up with it and didn't think much of it.**

 **There's quite some time between this point to where Light regains his memories, and I'm thinking that I don't want to rewrite the episodes (that would just be boring), so I'll probably just make my OCs (I guess with more extendability is Caitlyn, so I'll probably use her more) do something else in the meantime, not just sit around the computers and do, well, nothing. What do you think?**

 **AND NOW I'M REALLY SERIOUS, ALRIGHT? I NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT SOME FLASHBACKS OR NOT. I WANT TO WRITE CHAPTERS IN ADVANCE, BUT I CAN'T UNLESS I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, SO DON'T BE QUIET. PLEASE. OR I'LL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP c:**


	19. Chapter 17 Birthdays Are Not My Favorite

**A/N: Fine, if you won't tell me what you think or what you want, I will just come up myself and you'll have to deal with that! *runs off***

 **Caitlyn: Great, now you made her upset and she ran off god knows where. *sigh* I guess I'll have to finish the Author's note.**

 **Author wants to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story so far. Also _WildfireDreams_ for her constant reviews. They make her really happy. I think. Probably.**

 **Kamiko: Don't screw this up. You'll make her angry.**

 **Caitlyn: Isn't she already angry? And I can't state that as a fact because I'm not her.**

 **Kamiko: You don't have to be her to know _that!_ It's obvious.**

 **Caitlyn: Who's doing the A/N here? Yes, me. Anyway, Author also wants to apologize that some chapters may not be on schedule because even though it's summer, Author has a lot of things to do and a lot of books to read. From what I've heard, they're boring. She also wants to point out that when school starts her schedule will change. High school will start for her and she also goes to a musical school four, maybe this year even five times per week with many lessons, so she'll have much less time. And the reason why she's not using Japanese honorifics is not because she doesn't know what they mean, it's because she's scarred she'll mess them up and doesn't want to take the risk.**

 **Kamiko: How do you know all this?**

 **Caitlyn: Magic.**

Chapter 17 – _Birthdays are not my favorite  
_

-Kamiko's POV-

I watch as Light hit Ryuzaki through the cameras. The other's gasp at such an act, but I just narrow my eyes at it. Light has changed dramatically after he lost his memories. And I like him this way more. He's way more... innocent and honest. And it's not only that his character changed. I also noticed some slight changes in his, umm, appearance. For example, when he was Kira, his eyes were slightly narrowed, and now they were wide. His whole posture was radiating with confidence and cautiousness before now. It was practically invincible, and I only saw it because I looked for it.

This fight between Light and Ryuzaki... I felt uneasy watching it. I don't quite know why. But I just... didn't like it. Normally I don't really have a problem with watching people fight, it was rather amusing in fact. But this time, no, this time it wasn't that at all. And for some reason I felt anger with every punch to... _Oh for god's sake, no!_

''We have to call the room and stop them!'' Matsuda exclaimed after a few minutes of fighting. Guess he didn't like that too.

 _ **Not like you though.**_

 _Shut the hell up!_

 _ **Nope, this is fun.**_

 _Great, now I have to deal with you too..._

 _ **You DO realize you're talking to yourself?**_

 _...Shut up._

I shoot my head and focused. I can't get mad now.

Matsuda's hand was on the phone, when suddenly the sight on the monitor stopped him. Lily suddenly jumped to her feet. I could see why Matsuda decided to wait and see how this will all go. I was curious too. _What was she thinking?_

And what she did next surprised all of us. Well, maybe that's a bit too gentle word. She picked up cake with both of her hands and threw at the fighting men. None of us expected but she hit both of their heads. And it was hilarious.

I tried my best to suppress my laughter at the sight. I could see that I wasn't the only one that did that. It was indeed very amusing and hilarious.

''How on earth can she throw so good and straight?'' Matsuda wondered out loud what we all were thinking. ''Are we sure she's blind?''

''Positive.'' I nodded when I got ahold of myself. ''And she's probably ambidextrous.''

Lily... She could be even more dangerous to Light than L is. If Light saw that, than she's next on his to-die list. I didn't know what Light was planning after he regained his memories. If I though about it long enough, I would probably figure out. But now is not the time. Besides, I will see it sooner or later. And now I'll have to focus on finding the current Kira. I have a hint on who he or she may be, so it will be easier for me.

…

-Caitlyn's POV-

How did Misa managed to talk me into this, I'll never know. I guess I just can't say 'no'.

Right now I was sitting in my room on my bed and listening to music while Misa was getting 'ready'. That meant picking out clothes, doing her hair and putting on makeup. I was already ready, so I had nothing better to do. Of course, I could play the piano again, but I didn't really felt like it.

I heard knocks on my bedroom door, so I stopped the music and got up to go to the door.

''Ready to go?'' Misa cheerfully asked when I opened the door. _God, this is so like when she was pretending to be Yuki..._

''Yeah.'' I nodded. I was about to go through the door when Misa's voice suddenly stopped me.

''Wait! You have no makeup on! How can you go to shopping without it?'' She asked like it was the most obvious thing ever.

''Well Misa, hate to break it to you, but I can't put on makeup. I don't need it.'' I stated calmly.

''How old are you?''

''Fifteen.''

''Then you definitely need makeup! You know, your age girls don't really go out of the house without it.'' Misa was keeping her opinion.

''But like I told you, I can't put it on.'' I said. I really didn't see a point in this.

''I'll do it for you! Come on, I'm not going anywhere with you without makeup.'' She stated and dragged me by my arm to the what I assumed was the bathroom. She then took some stuff out of her purse (probably makeup) and placed them on the counter. I was exactly her height (which was rather low), so I didn't need to sit down.

Misa began putting all sort of makeup on my face. She started with what I though was skin pounder. Then moved to my eyes. She put eye mascara on my lashes and, umm, drew lines around my eyes with a pencil I think. She stopped for a moment to observe and decided to put some shadows as well. Finally she proceeded to my lips, where she put on I think lip gloss. Well, I've never had lipstick before, so I couldn't be sure, but I've had lip gloss before, and the sensation was the same.

''Alright, done!'' Misa announced and moved away. ''Now you look even more pretty!''

''Thanks.'' I smiled weakly.

''Now we can go.'' She said and walked out of the room. I sighed and followed her.

When we reached the elevator, I asked that we go by the stairs. Misa was a bit confused, but she agreed.

''By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. When is your birthday?'' She suddenly asked as we were climbing down.

''September fifth.'' I answered a bit coldly. I did not intend that, it's just that my birthday wasn't my favorite subject nor occasion.

''Really? Wow, that's so near! Less than a month!'' Misa chirped. ''We'll need to celebrate!''

''I'd rather not.'' I snapped. I shook my head and regained my previous tone. ''I mean, there's no need.''

''But sixteen is a special! We _have_ to celebrate it!'' She wouldn't shut up. Of course, I didn't expect her to understand... But bad things tend happen to me on my birthday.

/\/\/\

 _The 7th_

 _''Come on Cate, let's go! We're already late!'' Rachel urged her daughter. The girl was hopping down the stairs and braiding her loose hair._

 _''Mom, don't call me 'Cate'! I don't like it.'' She pouted as she finally descended the stairs._

 _''Fine, I won't. I still don't get why you always hate when someone calls you that.'' The mother sighed and took the brush from the girl and began braiding her hair._

 _''Because that's not my name.'' She explained simply and handed her mother a hair rubber band._

 _''You always get worked up about such small things...'' She sighed again. Her daughter wasn't the easy one to understand. ''Alright, I'm done. Can we go now?''_

 _''Uh-huh.'' Caitlyn nodded._

 _''Wait, I have something for you...'' Rachel took a headband from the counter near the door and placed it gently on the girl's head. ''There. I've got a new headband for you. It looks nice on you.'' She said sweetly._

 _''Oh, really?'' She touched the headband with her hand with a surprised expression. She always looked cute with that face. ''What color is it?''_

 _''Light blue with green flowers.'' Rachel said. ''Alright, we really need to go now. Everyone's already there.''_

 _Caitlyn nodded excited and ran out. Her mother followed. They both got into the car and pulled to the driveway. Micheal, Caitlyn's father, and Jake, her brother, were already at the place. Many of Caitlyn's friends were too._

 _Finally they arrived at the place. It was a special place to throw parties, but today it was a special birthday party. A special entertainer was called to arrange a party for a blind girl. It wasn't really easy to pick out the activities, but in Rachel's opinion she did a pretty good job._

 _''Alright, we're here!'' She announced as she stopped at the parking slot. Caitlyn jumped out of the car and followed her mother to the building, tightly gripping her hand._

 _As they opened the door, everyone greeted Caitlyn and surrounded her with presents. Her mother advised that they should wait until they were home to open the them. The girl didn't want to wait that long but she didn't argue._

 _The party itself was fun for all the children. The entertainer managed to do so. She was good, all the parents saw it. They were chatting while their kids were playing. And the food was good too._

 _''And now kids we'll create our own music, what do you say?'' The entertainer, Maddie was her name, said cheerfully. ''We have a lot of different instruments that you can play here. We could do a contest, what you think?'' Of course, they weren't real instruments, just for kids, but they were they highest quality._

 _''Yeah!'' The children chirped. ''But Caitlyn is always better than anyone else, she'll definitely win!''_

 _''Then maybe she could be the judge? What do you say Caitlyn?'' Maddie asked her sweetly._

 _''Okay.'' She nodded. Sure, she wanted to play music as well, but there were two reasons why she agreed; first off, the kids were right, Caitlyn truly was more gifted than them and she knew that. She just didn't want them to feel bad. And secondly, she knew that these instruments weren't real. Caitlyn preferred real ones. They made true sound, not synthetic like these ones._

 _''Alright, are we all ready?''_

 _The so-called contest wasn't long and, of course, no one lost. That thing just doesn't happen with kids. As predicted, they were claimed to be winners. Caitlyn when hearing the sound smiled, but it wasn't real. She hated that fake sound. Not to mention they didn't know how to play good. Well, what can you expect from seven-year-olds?_

 _Finally the day came to an end and all the guests started to go home. Caitlyn and her family were the last ones to leave. They packed all the presents to the car and took off._

 _As soon as they arrived Caitlyn began opening the presents. She had gotten a lot of them. The girl was actually loved by many people, so she received many gifts._

 _In the middle of unwrapping them, Caitlyn began hearing a faint sound, almost inaudible. Of course, no one in the room could have heard it, only the girl because of her hearing. She had never heard nothing similar in her house, so it caught her attention. She stopped what she was doing and began listening to the sound._

 _''Caitlyn? What is it?'' Her mum asked. She was sitting on an armchair on the girl's right._

 _''Shh.'' Caitlyn said seriously. The room fell silent._

 _She listened for about another five seconds when realization hit her. It was ticking._

 _''Ticking?'' Caitlyn said out loud confused. The air in the room immediately tensed up._

 _Rachel quickly grabbed the girl while her husband took Jake and they ran out of the house. Just moments after they were out a loud explosion shook the ground. The house was blown and flame tongues were rising from it._

 _The force was so great that it took the family even further on the ground. If they would have been in the house, they would have been blown to chunks._

 _''Is everyone alright?'' Rachel asked panicked. Only then she noticed that Caitlyn was laying on the ground unconscious. A chunk of brick hit her in the head and she now had a wound on upper forehead._

 _She was transferred to the hospital and taken care of. The wound was stitched. It would leave a mark, but barely visible. Besides, her hair would cover it up anyway._

 _The bomb was placed by some enemies of Micheal. His profession is not the best._

/\/\/\

And this is only where her birthday curse, or so she called it, began.

 **A/N: Caitlyn: She's still not here. Uh, great. Alright, I'll do this one as well.**

 **Author hopes you all enjoyed this chapter which was mainly a filler. It wasn't very enjoyable remembering it for me, but oh well. I've had worse. Yes. You know that.**

 **Fun fact: Author's birthday is the same day as mine, isn't that nice? *extreme sarcasm* What a coincidence!**

 **As you may have guessed, Author decided to write flashbacks of my childhood. Don't expect them to be happy though! She really likes writing sad stuff. Don't get the wrong idea though; my childhood wasn't all black. Well, technically it was, but that's not what I meant. You understand.**

 **This is also her fastest written chapter with a writers block! She wanted to be on schedule badly, so word after word she did it, congratulations!**

 **She also asks for reviews! She does that everytime as you can see. And she gets upset when she doesn't get them, so please be nice and would you spare a minute of your life reviewing? That would be nice.**


	20. Chapter 18 Not My Style

**A/N: Well, this was hard.**

 **Caitlyn: Hey, you're back!**

 **Me: Yup, and I'm planning on staying. Anyway, I wrote this chapter listening to music. Just because I wanted to see if I could do it. I don't know about other authors, but for me it's extremely hard to write while some noise is in the background, especially music. So if some sentences here doesn't seem logical, oh well. I tried. Tell me if you see something.**

 _ **WildfireDreams: Hahah, yeah, I know :D But this curse thing doesn't care about that heheheh...**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks!**_

 _ **Darsy18: It's fine :D Great, I was going to do that and I'm glad that you approve.**_

 _I do now own Death Note in any shape or form (if it's not already obvious). I only own my OCs and that's it._

Chapter 18 – _Not my style_

''Misa, I'll put this nicely. I _hate_ my birthday.'' I said firmly.

''No one can hate their birthday. Besides, it's sweet sixteen, don't tell me you're not gonna celebrate it!'' Misa exclaimed.

Before I could say anything we reached the lobby. I had no intention on explaining anything to anyone, so I just waved it off.

''Matsu! We're ready!'' She announced loudly.

''Uhh, right.'' Matsuda stood up from his chair I think and walked over to us. Of course, he had to go. I didn't mind though. I kinda liked him.

All three of us went outside. It was about four pm?.. Yeah, something like that. It was nice to get out of that building and feel the sun and wind.

The shopping place Misa wanted to go was a bit far, so Matsuda had to drive us. All the way there the girl didn't stop talking. I don't know what she was talking exactly, I didn't listen. She was extremely talkative, I got that. Mainly she talked about herself. I had no intention on talking about myself, so I was fine with it.

…

From the sound of people here I understood that this place was huge. It was a big shopping center. I'd get lost here in mere minutes if I were by myself. Gladly I wasn't.

''Let's go here first!'' Misa said and lead me there. It was also very big. ''This is my favorite store. I get here my Gothic Lolita clothes.''

''Gothic... what? What's that?'' I shook my head confused. Clothes' styles were never my strong suit.

''Oh, right, I guess you don't know if you never saw it... We'll they're like Gothic but more... sexy.''

''And you think that style would suit me?'' I asked doubtfully as she dragged me around the store and picked out clothes.

''Well, I've never seen you in that, so I couldn't tell. I guess we'll find out.'' She said playfully. ''You're almost sixteen and you still dress like a child, that has to be changed.''

''With _Gothic_ clothes?''

''Gothic _Lolita._ '' She corrected.

''Misa, why on earth I should look s _exy_? I don't even know how that looks... exactly.''

''Because you're almost sixteen but you look like ten. Besides, you have a perfect body, it just _has_ to be dressed properly.'' She stated like a fact.

Poor Matsuda. He had listen to us talk about _clothes._

''Wait a sec.'' Misa suddenly stopped making me bump into her. She took something and placed it on my eyes. ''There, have these on.''

''Sunglasses?'' I guessed.

''Yeah. They look perfect on you and hide your eyes. That way you won't creep everyone out.'' She chuckled and continue walking through the stalls.

I sighed and followed her.

''Alright, I think I got enough for now.'' Misa finally said. ''Now, off to the changing cabinets!''

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. By the sound of it she got _a lot_ clothes. I hope more than four fifths of them are for her.

Of course, I was wrong. More than half of them are for me. That makes... Six pairs of jeans, seven pairs of skirts, five pairs of jackets, four pairs of dresses, six pairs of shirts and five pairs of different kind of boots and shoes. And I had no idea how any of them looked. And I had to try out every each one. Fun.

''Ooh, that looks wonderful on you!'' Misa chirped when I finally came out. I was now trying out some kind of leggings, a skirt, high boots and a jacket. ''But wait, I need to fix your hair...''

''What's wrong with my hair?'' I asked confused as she un-braided it.

''It doesn't look good with these clothes.'' She explained. My hair was now laying loose on my back. ''There, when they're wavy and loose it looks better.'' Huh, I guess after keeping them braided all the time, they get at least a bit curly.

There were two reasons why I didn't argue with Misa at all and did almost everything she suggested. First off, I just can't say no. I'm nice, what can I say. And secondly, L thinks that after Light, I'm the next best thing to get information from Misa. To get intimate with her that is. I mean, I would have hanged out with her if she asked either way, so there was no difference if L thought I was doing it for the case. It's a win win I guess.

''Hey Misa! Long time no see, how you've been?'' I suddenly heard a similar to Misa's tone voice a bit further from us.

''Hi Nina, I'm good now.'' She answered as cheerfully as always, but a bit annoyance could also be heard for me. ''And how about you? I heard you've been going up to the tops.'' _Oh, so she's a model as well._

''Yeah, they finally acknowledged my talents.'' The other girl giggled. She seemed very full of yourself. ''You've been gone for so long, so there's no mystery to that. But now you're back!'' There was a tiny bit of irritation in her voice as well. I guess she didn't like that Misa was back and, what I assumed, was better than her. ''And who's your friend here? She looks lovely.''

''Oh, this is Lily. She's a friend.'' Misa answered quickly. ''And this is Matsui, my new manager.''

''She looks wonderful! And that body of hers is just perfect! You know, if you wanted you could be a model as well.'' That girl said cheerfully as she moved closer.

''Well Nina, I think I would run into a problem if I wanted that.'' I sighed and chuckled lightly.

''What kind? You've got the looks, the body and the relationships needed.''

''You see,'' I started slowly as I moved my hand to those sunglasses. ''as far as I know, eyes are an important part in modeling. And mine aren't exactly the _sparkling_ kind.'' I said as I removed them revealing my unseeing eyes.

''Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know...'' Nina apologized immediately.

''It's fine.'' I laughed. ''I'm used to it. But I'm happy that you think I look good. You see, I don't really remember how I look.''

''Yeah, you really do. Well, anyway, I'm off now, see you later Misa!'' She said and ran off. I sighed and turned my head to Misa.

''Did I do something wrong?'' I asked.

''Oh no, everything's fine.'' She immediately said. ''Anyway, Matsu, how do _you_ think she looks with this outfit?'' She suddenly asked the detective.

''M-Me? Uhh,'' He was caught off guard. ''Well, I don't now...''

''You're scared to tell.'' I stated. That was obvious from his voice. ''Understood. You're scared to say that this style is not mine because you think it will upset Misa. Am I correct?''

''Uhh... Well...''

''Right.'' I nodded. ''Misa, do you want me to try out the other clothes?'' I still asked.

''Oh yes, of course! I still think you look good in them.''

And so we spend about another hour in this store. We both dressed in different clothes and Misa everytime asked Matsuda how we looked. And everytime he didn't know what to say.

Finally Misa admitted that I _would_ look a bit better in a different style. I always knew Gothic was not me. But she still managed to convince me to get a few of everything. Oh well.

''Alright, now... Let's go to another one that I like. Don't worry, it's not Gothic.'' She chuckled as we walked out. Matsuda was the one carrying the bags, and there were _a lot._ Misa also convinced me to get those sunglasses. I didn't really think about that my eyes may be creeping others out before. So I guess it makes sense. ''Now, that shop is on the fourth floor if I remember correctly. The elevator is right around-''

''Let's take the stairs instead.'' I interrupted her. No way was I going to take the elevator.

''But... why? What is it with you and elevators?'' Misa asked me confused.

Alright, what I said before was an understatement. I was _terrified_ of elevators.

''I'm not especially fond of them.'' I shrugged. ''Let's just go by the stairs.''

I hope by my tone Misa won't question me further.

/\/\/\

 _The 8th_

 _''But mom, you know I don't like singing.'' The girl pouted._

 _''It'll be fun, you'll see.'' She smiled from the driver's seat._

 _''Besides, everyone says you have a beautiful voice.'' Michael added from the seat next to his wife._

 _Caitlyn didn't say anything to that, just crossed her arms. She really didn't like singing. But everyone always wanted her to do so. And really, who was she to argue?_

 _Even her brother wanted her to sing._

 _''Most of your friends like to sing. Why don't you?'' Rachel asked her about a minute after._

 _''I don't know.'' She answered honestly. ''I just... don't.''_

 _''Well, you'll grow to like it, I'm sure.''_

 _The girl sighed and remained silent for the rest of the trip to the karaoke cafe. Of course, she didn't choose the place for her birthday, her parents did. When a child is this small it's normal for their parents to do that. Usually the places they pick appeal to Caitlyn, but she wasn't so sure about this one. Oh well._

 _''We're here.'' Rachel announced as she stopped the car. The family got out of the car and walked into the karaoke cafe. It was a big place; it had four floors in total. The room they rented was on the highest._

 _They arrived about fifteen minutes early before all the guests came, so they could check if everything was in place._

 _Finally about half an hour it started. There were about twenty guests in total and they each took turns to sing a song. Of course, all the tables were filled with all kinds of food, starting pizza ending cake. It was mostly chocolate because that's the only kind Caitlyn would eat. Sure, the doctors said chocolate was bad for her, but this is a whole different thing._

 _Caitlyn really didn't like to sing, but everyone wanted her to and encouraged her. It wasn't like she was shy or something, it was something else. But she agreed to do it either way. She could only sing songs which words she already knew. And there weren't a lot of them. She didn't listen to music with words that much._

 _Her mother was really good friends with one of Caitlyn's so-called friends. They were 'so-called', because she only had two real friends. Others were just fake ones, she knew. She could tell by their voices. The bad thing was that one of her real friends' mother and hers father didn't really get along that well. And by that I mean they hated each other. Some rivalry in their jobs she thought. Caitlyn was forbidden to be friends with him. That's why the boy was not invited to her birthdays. The other one was her cousin. Unfortunately, his mother who was hers mother's sister did something in their childhood that her mother refused to acknowledge that she even has a sister._

 _With both boys she had to meet in secret. She managed to convince herself that when she said to her parents she was going out to see a friend, she wasn't lying._

 _Caitlyn saw, or if more accurate, heard, that her mother was in a deep conversation with that friend of hers. She didn't want to interrupt her. But she really wanted to go to the bathroom._

 _ **Maybe I could... Yes, I could try. I'd be back in a flash, it's just a short trip down the elevator and I'm there. I'd be alone for about twenty seconds, nothing special, I'll be fine.**_

 _Caitlyn decided to go alone. She didn't say anything to anyone and just left. She could have taken the stairs but she didn't know where they were, so elevator it was._

 _The girl pressed the 'open' button and after a few seconds got on it. She went down the buttons with her hand and pressed the lowest one, hoping it's the first floor. The doors closed and the elevator began descending. Soft music was playing in the background._

 _But something was wrong. The lift was going somehow differently, like it was shaking. Caitlyn didn't like that. Something was not going right..._

 _Suddenly the lift stopped. It was so violently that the girl inside almost fell. She quickly regained her balance by supporting herself with a wall nearest to her. The music had stopped playing with that stop. It was so quiet and tense that she felt and heard her every heartbeat and breath. The time the elevator was descending, the shakiness and the jerkiness of the stop said that the elevator has broken down._

 _Caitlyn slowly moved her fingers to the buttons. She usually felt warmth on them, meaning they must have had lights in them. But now they were cold. The lights in the lift were probably gone too, which meant the elevator lost power as well. This was not good._

 _The lift was going down for about five seconds, which meant she were somewhere near the third floor._

 _Caitlyn inhaled and exhaled deeply. **You've got to be kidding me.** How will they get her out? More importantly, **when** will they get her out? She had to stay calm. Stay calm and wait for help. But after about twenty seconds her whole body froze. She didn't know how much she had to wait and she was beginning to panic. _

_A thought occurred that maybe she should try screaming. Unfortunately, in this panic state she couldn't make a sound or even move. Like her body was paralyzed._

 _Minutes passed and nothing happened. With every second her heart was beating faster. They must have noticed by now that she was gone. They must be looking for her. They must know the elevator has broken down. They must find her._

 _A violent jerk. Another violent jerk. The second stronger than the first. Caitlyn just managed to take a breath. And then..._

 _Fall._

 _It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to lift her from her feet. If she was scared before, now she was terrified. When the lift hit the ground, it broke to pieces. The ceiling of it fell on top of Caitlyn, fracturing a few ribs. She heard people shout and say something before she passed out from the hit to her head._

/\/\/\

A childhood fear doesn't go away.

 **A/N: Wow, that should have hurt.**

 **Kamiko: No shit Sherlock.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! This and that other one were sort of fillers and just a look at Caitlyn's, well, traumas. I think I'll write the next one similar to this one and then I'll get on with the story. Then I'll write a few of them again, then the story, then again... I have to cover up the 9th, the 10th, the 11th, the 12th, the 13th, the 14th and the 15th birthdays after all heheheh. *cough* sorry... I'll try to make them short, I promise. And then we'll just be left with the 16th, yes? Heheh, I've got something _evil_ in mind...**

 **Caitlyn: You just like making me suffer.**

 **Me: ...sorry.**

 **Sooo, reviews! Also, maybe you have any suggestions on what those two or Caitlyn alone should do while the others work on the case? I've decided I'll just write that instead of rewriting the story.**


	21. Chapter 19 Black And Yellow

**A/N: hides behind a corner* H-hello everyone... Sorry that I missed two updates... The things is I had no wifi for two weeks and on top of that I had a huge block, soo... Sorry again...**

 **On another note, I started writing another fanfic with a friend of mine. It's an Avatar: The Legend Of Korra fanfic, so if you're into that kind of stuff, go check it out. It's called 'Twinsanity'.**

 _ **WildfireDreams: Yeahh, I know. What can I say, I'm evil. Sorry. I warned you though.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you!**_

 _ **Guest nr. 2: That's... actually not a bad idea! Huh. I'll think about it. / Thanks!**_

 _ **hateme101: Well, umm, I could write some more scenes from Wammy's house?.. I don't know, you tell me :D**_

 _ **I do not own Death Note, only my OCs.**_

Chapter 19 – _Black and yellow_

''Okay... If you say so.'' Misa agreed a bit suspiciously. I didn't want to explain myself, so I remained silent.

Misa led me and Matsuda to the nearest stairs and we began going upwards. To be honest, I was getting tired. I wanted to end this whole shopping trip as soon as possible. But I doubt Misa would actually listen to me.

She decided to drag me into a regular clothes' store. Why do I get the feeling this will cost her even more?

/\/\/\

 _The 9th_

 _''Oh, this is lovely!'' Rachel exclaimed._

 _''It is.'' Michael agreed._

 _They've just gone out of the car and were now walking down a stone path to the big wooden house. Jake was ahead of them running to the door, while Caitlyn was walking a bit behind them in a slow pace. Her mood was not exactly 'happy'._

 _''And how lucky are we to get such wonderful weather this day.'' Rachel smiled softly at the sun. She turned around to see that her daughter wasn't feeling her mood._

 _''Caitlyn, cheer up! It's your birthday, we're at a beautiful place and the weather is perfect! Why are you so down?'' She asked gently._

 _''What if something happens on this birthday as well?'' The girl asked a bit fearfully._

 _''Oh come on, don't be silly. Those two times were just coincidence. Besides, there's nothing to go wrong today. We're going to have a great time, just the four of us. Isn't that right, Michael?'' She directed her gaze at her husband._

 _''Oh yes, of course.'' He quickly responded._

 _At that time they reached the front entrance. It was indeed a nice place; the place they were at was surrounded by forest. There was a pond with water lilies in the garden. It itself had many different kinds of flowers and colors. The path to the wooden house was well-kept and smooth. The house itself looked straight like from a fairytale. The scenery was indeed beautiful. It was also nice to get out of the city for once._

 _''Alright, now,'' Rachel started as they got into the fairly cool house for a hot day. ''I'll go cook today's special meals, and you can go and play, okay?''_

 _''I want to help mom!'' Jake exclaimed cheerfully and ran to his mother._

 _Caitlyn didn't say anything, just went through the back door into the garden, Michael right behind her. Her mother just sighed deeply and began preparing._

 _The young girl wandered around the trees and flowers, her father right by her side, while finally she decided to stop and sat onto the soft grass, under an apple three. The man did the same. He was worried for her._

 _''Caitlyn, are you alright?'' He asked her carefully._

 _''More or less.'' She answered truthfully. ''Just that... I didn't find the need to go somewhere for my birthday.''_

 _''Well, we bought this summer house and we better use it, right?''_

 _''I guess...'' She trailed off. ''Tell me a story.''_

 _''Which one? You already heard all of my stories ten times.'' He chuckled._

 _''The one with about how ten scamps.''_

 _''Oh, that one? Alright then, here goes...''_

 _And so Michael told Caitlyn a tale about how a man went to look for free bread, and on his way he met a horse, a bull, a boar, a goat, a sheep, a cat, a dog, a goose and a rooster. All of them jointed the man's quest and went looking for food together._

 _On their way they walked into a forest and found a house there. The man quietly went over to it and looked through the window. There were ten bandits, all sitting around a table and counting money. The man then went back to his fellow males and instructed them to surround the house and yell at the top of their lungs how they can. The whole forest trembled because of their screams, and the ten bandits fled the house out of fear._

 _The ten scamps then walked into the house. There the man found himself some meat and drinks, and also fed each of the animal what they liked. After they ate, all the males went around the place and found a suitable sleeping place for each of them._

 _Meanwhile, the ten bandits still ran for their lives. They ran until they were tired and stopped to catch their breaths. One of the bravest said the he will go back and check out who yelled so horribly._

 _So he went silently into the house, and saw that one man slept in a bed. The bandit thought that he could easily kill the man and be done with it. He went over to the table to take a knife, but suddenly the dog burst from under the table and began biting his legs. The bandit began screaming, and it awoken the cat, who was sleeping on the fireplace. He jumped onto the man's face and began tearing his eyes out. The thief tried to run out through the door, but the goose began nipping him. Then the man fell into the porch, where he was violently greeted with the sheep and the goat, and the bull lifted him up on his horns and threw him outside. There the boar began ripping his shins. The bandit began running for his life into the forest, but the horse caught up with him and hit him in the back hard. All that time the rooster on the second floor screamed._

 _The bandit finally made it to his friends, almost alive. The other men began asking him what happened. He fearfully said what happened in his own version. It was dark, so he couldn't see that the ones who did all the damage were animals. He thought they were people. He said that he was lucky to get out of there alive, but most of the men were on the second floor and they kept yelling to bring him to them. He said that if they did, he would have been dead. When the bandits learned how many men were there, they decided to run as far from the house as possible and never come back._

 _As for the scamps, the money left by the bandits were enough for them to live the rest of their lives in that house._

 _As Michael finished the story, Caitlyn immediately asked for another. And so the man told tales until his wife called them for dinner._

 _''I've made your favorite, Caitlyn; stew with courgette, tomatoes, onions and potatoes.'' Rachel said sweetly as she set up the plates._

 _With that Caitlyn's face lit up. She loved that kind of stew. And her mother made it delicious every time. In fact, courgette was her favorite vegetable._

 _When they finished their meals, Caitlyn decided to go out to pond. She really enjoyed the smell of water lilies, and the pond was full of them._

 _As she went there, her father by her side again, she began hearing this strange noise. But she ignored it. When they came there, the noise only grew stronger. It was like buzzing. Caitlyn had a good idea of what it was, but she chose to ignore it. What could she do really?_

 _But the sound just kept growing stronger and stronger, or if more precise, closer and closer. Even her father started hearing it._

 _''Caitlyn,'' He said warningly. ''Maybe we should head back to the house.''_

 _The girl was too beginning to feel the threat, so she nodded. She carefully got up from the ground, but before she could take a step, she felt immense pain on her left shoulder. She gasped and grabbed the stinging place, only to find in insect, which she recognized as a wasp._

 _''Are you alright?'' Michael saw the look on her face, and so he went to her._

 _She nodded slightly and tried to go forward, but another sting hit her in the neck. Now she yelled and threw the wasp away from her. But that was only greeted with more stings, and now in her head. Many bees were trapped in her hair, and out of desperation they stung where they could. Now Caitlyn was screaming at the top of her lungs, her father was panicking as he carried her to the house._

 _Fortunately, the girl was not allergic to bee stings. If she would have been, she would have died. She would have died if she was left alone, but she wasn't. Her mother quickly found some adrenaline in the house and injected it into her. Then they called an ambulance, which took the girl to the hospital to make sure she's okay._

/\/\/\

''This is the place.'' Misa announced loudly and cheerfully as the three of them stopped.

''Another store?'' I asked tired. I was bored and exhausted, I wanted to go back to my room. Maybe play some piano.

''I promise this is the last one.'' Misa said and went into the shop. I had no choice but to follow her. Matsuda too. And he was carrying _a lot_ of bags.

After another good half an hour, I finally managed to drag Misa out. It was really getting late, and had to go already. That was my excuse, but really, I was just tired and bored.

 **A/N: Arghhh, sorry that this was shorter than usual, like I said, I have a huge writer's block.**

 **That story was actually my favorite one when I was a kid. My dad used to tell me it over and over again before bed. Ah, good memories...**

 **My mom actually had that stinging situation, only with angry bees instead of wasps. They just began stinging her head, there were like twenty or more of them. Oh god, my sister and I were terribly scared when she said ''Find me adrenaline in twenty minutes or I'll die''. Yup, way to keep the motivation going! And since she's still alive, we found it! But dear god, I was terrified and shook for about a week.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please be so kind, well, kinder than me, and review! Pretty please?**


	22. Chapter 20 Finally

**A/N: HA! You thought I forgot about this story, right? Well I didn't!**

 **You know what, screw this, I have very little time now and even less inspiration, so I'll make no promises about updates. They will happen, sooner or later. That's it.**

 **Don't kill me.**

 **If you're still reading this, thank you very much!**

 _ **hateme101: Oh, I understand. Well, I have already planned their reunion actually, but that's not in the nearest future, soo yeahh :D It'll happen though, don't you worry :D**_

 _ **WildfireDreams: Well it's over for the mean time :D On with the story!**_

 _ **god of all: Thanks! / Yeah... Heheh... Sorry**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you!**_

 **This is also mainly the episode rewrite, but I feel like after those... stories it's not that bad.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note nor it's characters.**_

Chapter 22 – _Finally_

-Caitlyn's POV-

The next few weeks were just simply boring. There were no new leads found, and L was feeling as depressed as ever. He wasn't even trying from what I heard. The other members weren't exactly motivated as well. The only one that actually did something to find Kira was Light, which was kinda ironic. Oh, and Kamiko did so as well. But something was wrong with her, I could feel it and sense it in her voice. But I have this feeling that if I ask her, she will not respond to it well, and even if she does, I'm almost certain she won't tell the truth. Oh well, I guess I can't really do much about it then.

I knew that if I had the ability to look for new leads, I would do just that, and I'm almost positive I would find something. There has to be something, they are just not looking for it well enough. They're probably out of hope by now. Knowing that, I kept my mouth shut. No need to get them angry. That would only serve more depression. How I hate depression. I actually had that when I was younger. No surprise actually. How would you feel if you were blind, had a condition, your family was murdered and you feared your birthdays like the devil? Yeah, not good I assume. If you think about it, it's almost funny. No, wait, it is. And still I was kind to everyone I met and didn't lie until I turned 15. Wow, I should get a medal or something. Wow, what's wrong with me.

…

But hey, something is destined to happen.

''Hey Ryuzaki, I know you're not feeling like it, but come check this out for a sec.'' Light suddenly said on one of these boring keyboard pressing days.

I was at the moment laying on the sofa on my back and my head over the border, hanging loose. I was so bored that I actually began playing with strings and doing complicated ties, then untying them and repeating the progress. I didn't know it was possible, but after some while I got tired of playing the piano non stop, so instead I just spent my days lying here and hoping for someone to find something. So when Light said those words, my head immediately shot up. Judging by his tone, this has to be interesting.

''Take a closer look at this... It can't be a coincidence.'' Light said firmly. I could tell by L's reaction that this was something worth of looking into. Argh, I just wish I knew what it was.

''Explain further please.'' My voice cracked a bit. I haven't talked in days, so no wonder.

''Of course. Many business men that were leaders in respective industries in just over a month died of heart attacks. As expected, there was a general downturn in the market, with the exception of Yotsuba. In other words, their deaths worked in Yotsuba's favor. Looking back, there were thirteen similar deaths in the past three months.'' Light stated.

''Amazing Light.'' I admired and stood up from the couch. I decided to walk over to them. ''This should be what we were looking for. And based on these facts we can conclude that this Kira is supporting Yotsuba.''

''It could be.'' L agreed. ''But if what you're saying is true, we can assume that punishing criminals is not this Kira's real intend.''

''Right. Punishing criminals is just a diversion for him. It hides the fact that he's actually killing people for the benefit of his company.'' I could almost hear the smile in his next words. ''Are you... feeling more motivated now?''

L didn't say anything, so I assume he did, just was deep in thought.

''Well, I know I am.'' I said cheerfully and clapped my hands. ''You're amazing Light that you found a lead.''

''Well, actually I can't take all the credit. It was Kurosawa who lead me on track. She said that we should look in other deaths involving heart attacks, especially people with high ranking. Maybe there's something there we missed.'' Light admitted and I heard him lean back in his seat.

''Wonderful. See Ryuzaki? You should take example from them and start doing something besides eating cake.'' I chuckled and folded my arms.

''You didn't do anything productive either.'' L muttered, clearly a bit annoyed by my comment.

''I don't think I need to remind you that I am unable to do research for some obvious reasons. Of course, if you had a computed fitting for me...'' I sighed. ''Either way, I'm off to my room. I finally have something to have my brain occupied with.'' I said and without another word left.

Okay, this is interesting. This means there's definitely another Kira than before. Which only strengthens the theory that Kira's power passes between people. I didn't try thinking about Kira for a long time, so I guess I'll do that now. The most interesting part in this is how he is able to kill. But first let's put all physics aside. It won't help here. Why does he need a name and a face? Alright, let's just focus on the name first. How can it be used? Saying out loud? I don't know about that. Does a person needs to imagine a face of his victim and say it out loud? No, that's stupid. When you call a person, who say his or hers name and imagine unconsciously his or hers face (well, except for me and other blind people), so if that would be true, Kira would soon be caught. So maybe write it down? That seems more reasonable. But is it like regular writing? Or maybe some kind of special pen? Special paper maybe? I don't know, but that's the best I have now.

Later the rest of the task force members came back, excluding Mr Yagami and Mogi. They were at the police station at the moment. Light finished explaining what he found out and now they were doing some more research. Matsuda seemed the most excited of the group. As I understood, he too helped with this. I had yet to share my thoughts. But I'll have to wait until night, so that I could talk to L while everyone else sleeps. I don't really trust anyone else.

As I was thinking about possible scenarios that could happen in the future, Mr Yagami with Mogi returned from the police station. By their pace, I could tell something was not good. I straightened my back on the couch and began to observe the situation.

''Hey chief! Oh, you too Mogi. I've got some great news!'' Matsuda cheerfully began. ''This is amazing, I'm not sure how he figured it out, but Light has a theory that Kira is somehow involved with the Yotsuba group, can you believe it?''

''Yotsuba?'' Mr Yagami said shocked a bit. But his voice was rather heavy also. ''That's probably it. Good work.''

''Huh?'' Matsuda too felt the heaviness of the chief's voice.

''We've just spoke with the director. And it seems Kira offered broads to a number of politicians. He made said that as long as the NPA agrees not to pursue him anymore, he won't lay a hand on any politicians. So that's that.'' The chief sighed heavily. ''The police have into him.''

That was greeted with shock by almost everyone. By Kurosawa's sigh I understood that she was expecting this. I, too, thought something like this might happen.

''Mogi and I have already made up our minds on this. Aizawa, Matsuda, Kurosawa, Yoshida, if you wish to continue working on this case, you'll have hand over your resignation letter to the NPA, just as Mogi and I are going to do. Like it or not, you cannot continue to pursue Kira as a member of the police force.''

''Ho-hold on a second chief!'' Aizawa stuttered out shocked.

''They made it quite clear. If you continue working with L, you'll be fired. That's all there is to it.''

''So then chief, you're gonna...''

''In a few hours I'm not going to be your chief.'' Mr Yagami was really noble. Risking your life and giving up your job, he is a great man. ''However, we all have our own lives. So think it over carefully.''

''That's true chief. Especially if you have a family to support.'' Ah, Matsuda. You're only making this harder. My guess is that Matsuda will stay, Kurosawa will stay as well, I don't really know that Yoshida guy very well, but by how he was working all the time, I could tell he doesn't want to be here at all. And Aizawa... He is heat-tempered, so a little push and he'll be out as well.

''If you want my opinion, you'll be better off as police officers.'' L spoke after a few moments.'' I... was alone when I started this case, and although I'm grateful to you for staying with me as much as you had, I know that I can do this by myself.'' Oh come on L, if Light hadn't found that lead, you would still be depressed and eating cake all day, which actually makes me sick. How can a person eat so much sweet? ''I'll be sure to visit you at the department and bring you Kira's head as a reward for all you sacrificed.''

''Ryuzaki.'' Light began firmly. Oh here it comes. ''As long as I'm alive, you won't be working alone. You have my word on that.''

''That's true, but you won't leave him because of a different reason.'' I chuckled. ''And don't forget, Ryuzaki will have me as well.''

''Mm, that's right. I'll have Light and Lily with me until I catch Kira. So I won't be alone after all. But as I said, I think the rest of you should remain as police officers.''

''But when you first contacted us, you said that you'll need the help of the police to solve this case!'' Mr Yagami stated a bit louder than normal.

''The police are not just a few people.'' Kurosawa finally spoke. For some reason her voice was full on annoyance. Oh, I can see why. ...And I think I'll call her Kamiko, not Kurosawa, I don't really like all that formality. ''And the police already backed down. So if we continue working on this case, it won't be as police officers, just as regular civilians. And there's a huge difference in that. But honestly,'' She turned to face L. ''I think we have the right to decide on this. Personally I spent too much time and energy on this case to just quit now. We all risked our lives, so we deserve the right to decide.'' Just as thought.

''Good point.'' L said and I heard him chewing something. ''Then by all means, please make your decision.''

''But wait chief. If you quit your job, you'll be unemployed. And, unlike some of us, you have a family to support. Even if we do catch Kira, what are you going to do after that?'' Aizawa asked.

''After that?'' Mr Yagami thought for a moment. ''I haven't really thought about that. But I suppose after we catch Kira...'' I felt the change in his tone. ''...I'll have to dust off my resume.''

''Count me in!'' Matsuda cheerfully announced. ''I'm gonna quit the police and chase Kira too chief! And I still have my job as Misa-Misa's manager. Besides, if I stayed on as a police officer, I'd feel like a total lose-''

''Think before you open your mouth, Matsuda.'' Right on that one, chief. Oh, Matsuda.

The air felt heavy after those words when everyone understood in what situation was Aizawa put in. I felt bad for him.

''Is there any way for me to remain as a police officer and help you in my spare time?'' The man asked a bit hopelessly. The tone of his voice stung my heart a bit, it was sad.

''There isn't. If you chose to remain as a police officer, then please don't ever come back here.'' L answered monotonically.

''But you know I won't leak any information!''

''I won't be _sharing_ any information.'' That's harsh L. Really. ''You're free to pursue Kira on your own if you like. ''But I don't think it's fair for your families to burden by giving up your livelihood just to continue this. I can't see how that's a good idea.''

This heavy atmosphere is getting on me. I don't like feeling like this. Honestly, I don't really care who leaves and who stays. Besides, I already made my guess. And all these unneeded negative emotions... Well, I had enough of them in my lifetime. I wish to get as less of it as possible. So I stood up and began walking to the stairs, unnoticed by others. My opinion is not needed here anyway.

 **A/N: And that's that. I cut short the canon episode, because I just didn't want to rewrite absolutely everything, it would just be boring for all of us. Well, there is one moment that is not canon, but I'll tell what in the next one. Sooo, until then! If you like, you can review! I always love them. Cya!**


	23. Chapter 21 New Feeling

**A/N: Well, that took less time than the previous time! Yay me!**

 _ **hateme101: Yeah... That's what you get when you're isolated all the time.**_

 _ **WildfireDreams: Well, the thing is... I didn't really thought about that part. I just didn't want to rewrite the until that point when Aizawa left, because that would have been just too long for my taste, and if I did, I would have had to put in an extra scene and I found it really difficult for some reason. So I just didn't think it was worth it. But, if you'd like, I could rewrite the chapter, just for you, because you're the first reviewer I'd ever got and I'm really happy because of that! So if you want to see Caitlyn stay to the very end, just say so, and I'll try to make my best at that!**_

 _ **Guest: Again, thank you :D**_

 **Now, I have a matter to discuss. I decided that I would start looking for a beta reader. For those of you who don't know, a beta reader is a person who reads the chapters in advance, before they get posted. He says what's wrong and what's good, overall opinion. If any of you would like to be my beta reader, PM me! That would help me a lot and I would give credit to you in A/N before I post! I mean, I have my sister who reads before I post, but I think she's too scared to tell me what's wrong :D I don't bite :D**

 _ **I do not own Death Note nor it's characters. I only own my OCs..**_

Chapter 23 – _New feeling_

-Caitlyn's POV-

The next morning I came down with a full bowl of strawberries, my suspicions were confirmed. Aizawa really did leave, but not only he, Yoshida did as well. I didn't ask for details though. I could guess quite well why.

I was disinterested in whatever was going on at the moment, I think Light was saying he found another one, which I had no idea what that was. I just sat relaxed on the couch with my arms tightly around the glass bowl of strawberries. Right now all I could do was think. Even if I wasn't blind, I wouldn't be on a computer. I just... didn't know what to do next. I mean, alright, we had Yotsuba as a suspect, but how can we prove that? Ideally, we could set up cameras in their conference room and hope to get some evidence, but how would we do that? That would require an expert...

Just as I thought that, I heard two pairs of footsteps walking in and to this direction. My hand froze in mid air, and I focused all my senses to the noise. One was a man, the other was a woman. They both walked with confidence and calm. No one seemed to notice them, well, maybe except for L, I mean, he probably was waiting for them.

At the time they reached the couch in front of me, Matsuda asked Ryuzaki hotly what he can do to help. Aww, he's feeling useless.

''So, you really want to be useful?'' L asked indifferently.

''Yes.'' He answered firmly.

''Then could you get me another cup of coffee?'' Wow L, that's really not nice. I'll be sure to ask Matsuda to help _me_ do research on a computer, even though I don't feel like I need it. I just feel bad for Matsuda. ''And for our guests over there as well.'' I knew he noticed them.

That was followed with confusion from the others. You really need to observe your surroundings more.

''Who are they?'' Matsuda asked.

''Hold on a sec, who let _them_ in?'' Ah, an excellent question Light. The only way they could have gotten in without setting an alarm is for her or him to crack the system professionally. Just what we need.

''Those two are the newest members of the task force.'' L stated.

The couple walked closer to the them. Yeah, definitely confident.

''The name's Aiber. I'm a conman. How's it going?'' The man introduced himself.

''I'm Wedy, and I'm a thief by trade.'' The woman said. Both of them were also relaxed. And both of them used aliases. Eh, it seems I can't escape _this._

''A conman and a thief.'' Mr Yagami said with accusation. Well yeah, he was the police chief after all, so no wonder. I personally didn't have a big problem with thieves, but conman are a whole different thing. They lie all the to get what they want. It's their profession to lie.

''That's right.'' L said. ''Aiber is a life-long conman. His unparalleled social... skills allow him to befriend and gain the trust of any target.'' Not mine. I would know immediately from his voice that he's up to no good. ''We'll use him for infiltration.''

''As for Wedy, she's a thief who specializes in cracking high security systems. As proof of that, she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm.''

''You expect us to work with criminals?'' Mr Yagami was not pleased by this.

''Yes, that is correct. However, these two have not once been caught, so it's unlikely they'll be killed by Kira. Think of them as professionals of the underworld.''

''I understand. To investigate Yotsuba, we'll gonna need the help from people like this.'' Light stated. ''Let's all do our parts and make this happen!''

…

Now, the thing is, if Light really was Kira, and if the power passes, it could come back to Light at some point, right? He may even planned this. But if it really does, Aiber and Wedy would die. So if they do at some point in time without them getting caught, I think the possibility of Light becoming Kira again would rise dramatically.

Again, I'm going back to thinking about Kira punishing criminals. I still haven't chosen my side on this. I don't think it's right to kill a person just because he robbed a store or something, but what about those who _have killed_? Who have committed atrocious crimes? Do they deserve to die? There's a saying 'Those who kill should be the ones prepared to _be_ killed'. That could be true.

Alright, I could think from a different angle. Do I think that the people who kidnapped me and murdered my family should have been punished by death? What they did is unforgivable, and I never did or will forgive them. Based on my feelings alone, I think they deserve the same fate.

...I think I decided to see if Kira has killed them. I think I'm ready to find out if they have been punished.

Of course, I don't want for L to find out what I'm up to. That's why I decided to ask Kamiko to help me. She had a laptop on which she worked while she was here. She still leaves occasionally, and the further it continues, the more my suspicion rises. Obviously it doesn't for any of the former policemen, because as I understood, this has been happening all the time. But still, I suspected something...

''Kamiko?'' I began hesitantly when I walked over to her. She was sitting on the couch and I heard the keyboard's buttons pressing.

''Yes?'' She continued to do what she was doing without stopping.

''Can you help me? I want to check something online.''

That made her stop for a moment. It was unusual for me to ask something like this. And I was talked quieter than usual. It was to ensure L didn't hear anything.

''Alright.'' She agreed slowly after a couple of seconds. I sat next to her.

''Can you see if the following people were murdered by Kira?'' I asked. I never forget the names, especially when they're someone this important. ''Thomas Confeld, Sim Abrams, Daniel Bespalov, Marek Jenel, David Faerber, Matthew Linden.'' I counted off the names.

As I heard the keyboard type, I began bitting my lower lip out of stress. For some reason I was getting nervous about this more than I should. After a few mouse clicks, she stopped and began reading something I assumed.

''Mmm, is seems they were some kind of group of the underworld.'' She read a bit more. ''It says that they were all killed by Kira in one of his early days.''

Only then did I finally felt that some kind of heaviness has finally lifted. I didn't even know it was there until it was gone. I guess the unknowing oppressed me to no end. And by this feeling, I can tell that now I felt... relieved.

''Oh, okay. Thank you.'' I finally said.

''Lily, were these people... responsible for your parents' death?'' Kamiko asked hesitantly, obviously doesn't wanting to upset me.

I didn't say anything, just nodded slowly. Now I wanted to go back to my room and think everything through, starting from zero.

But something else caught my attention. By her tone in that question I could tell she felt worried how this will effect me. No, not worried, just... interested. That actually surprised me. Normally she should be concerned. It wouldn't be good at all if a member if this investigation team started to support Kira. But it felt like she didn't worry about that. There could be two explanations to that.

One: she didn't think I would start supporting Kira, and two: she just didn't care. Given Misa Amane, she started cheering for Kira when she found out that he punished the person who killed her parents. So it wouldn't be a surprise if I started doing that as well. So the first explanation isn't good enough. That leaves with number two. She didn't care.

I began getting up with the intention of going to my room. ''I'll be going now if you don't mind.''

''Not at all. Just one thing,'' Her words stopped me for a second. ''You lip is bleeding.''

''Oh.'' I said and touched the wound. And surely I felt warm liquid. Only then did I realize I was bitting it so much that I cut it. I didn't even feel the pain. ''I should wash this off.''

With that I began heading up to my room.

…

As I washed the blood of my lip with warm water, I thought about this new discovery. And this new feeling. Only now I understood what it was. I would never admit it out loud, but deep inside me I felt... gratitude to Kira. It angered me a bit that I felt grateful to a murdered, but little by little I pushed that feeling down. I now understood how Misa felt as well. Why she did what she did. Of course, I would never do something like that, but I understood. I felt similar to Misa. Then I thought, if Kira makes other people feel this way, make them feel gratitude and lifts this heaviness of, maybe, just maybe, he isn't such a monster some think he is.

 **A/N: And that's it for today! A bit of worry and some negative emotions are good once in a while. I know, I know, I had much of them earlier, but still. I needed to write this.**

 **And I hope you understand why Caitlyn feels this way. I mean, the people who murdered her family are punished, so it's only natural for her to think of this and feel gratitude.**

 **As always, thank you for reading! Be sure to drop down a review! If you're new to this story and you liked it, follow and favorite, that makes make me happy! And if you would like to take the place of my beta reader, PM me! Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 22 Entertainment

**A/N: Okay, so I needed a lot of will power to start writing this because I started watching Soul Eater and for some God forsaken reason I can't stop watching it. I mean, I like this anime, but there are more interesting ones I had seen, but I just continue watching it like on drugs or something. And it's probably all because of one character. Now that I think about it, I literally watch Soul Eater just because of Death the Kid. But I don't understand why I like him sooo much! Well, he's awesome and everything but I feel like there's something more, and my sister feels the same, we both watch it just because of him XD If you know what I'm talking about, we should be buddies!**

 **I can't forget mentioning that WildfireDreams is my beta reader now and she helped me fix a lot of mistakes in this chapter, so thanks to her!**

 **Reviews!**

 _ **WildfireDreams: Already responded to that, sooo XD**_

 _ **hateme101: I'm glad :)**_

 _ **Skittles1000: Hahah, thanks XD / Glad you liked it. Yeah, I miss them too, but there's nothing I can do about it now :/ But actually this is not the first time someone says they miss them, but I just want to say that Near will of course come along in Arc 2, but for Mello and Matt... The thing is, if I do more with Near, then the other two won't appear that much, but I could do it the other way around actually...**_

 _ **I do not own Death Note nor it's characters. I only own my OCs.**_

Chapter 22 – _Entertainment_

-Caitlyn's POV-

Right now I was slowly walking around the set where Misa was shooting her movie with a plastic cup full of warm tea in my hands. I was very eager to go here tonight, because even though I don't watch movies, I was still interested in how they made them. Sure, I didn't _see_ anything but I got a pretty good understanding of my surroundings by now. There were a lot of cameras and lights as I assumed, and there were some outsiders here also, watching how this movie was made. I already understood that this was a romantic film. Can't say I was really a fan of those, not that I was a fan of movies in general, but, for example, I did enjoy musicals. But romantic films are just...

They pretend to love. I don't like that, even if everyone knows it's only acting.

''Uh, mister director? I can't do this, I have a boyfriend. Can we cut the love scenes please?'' Misa suddenly said and took me out of my thoughts. I nearly laughed at that. I imagine it's really hard for the director to work with such an actress, but you gotta admit, she has confidence.

Her words were greeted with shock and surprise from the staff, and I didn't blame them. How can you shoot a romantic movie without love scenes? I would actually like to see that. Not that I ever will.

I took a sip from the cooling drink and continued to listen to the commotion. Apparently, the staff wasn't pleased that Misa acted like, well, a child. She was really stubborn and you can't break her. But something else caught my attention. I heard a cup hitting the ground not too far away from me and whoever dropped it began running somewhere. I wonder who that might be. Sure, his footsteps were familiar, but in all this sound I couldn't make out who they belonged to. Oh well.

''Matsu!'' I heard Misa call after she ended her arguments with the director. I still don't know how it did actually. But by her tone she was not pleased. I slowly made my way to her. ''Hello, Matsu! Get over here!''

''I guess he had to run off somewhere.'' One of the staff members said.

''Oh, that must have been him I heard running away.'' I made an assumption when I got next to her.

''Then why didn't you stop him?'' Misa demanded.

''Because I didn't know it was him.''

''Couldn't you tell by your magic hearing or something?''

''I could have, but I couldn't tell it was him with all that yelling.'' I said annoyed. Seriously, I'm not a god or something.

I didn't even need to see to know that Misa pouted. Well, it wasn't my fault, but I was interested in where Matsuda went to. He even dropped his cup, and that meant he suddenly had an idea and was in a rush. What could he have thought of? Today is Friday... Could he have..?

It felt like the shoot went on forever. I was getting bored and tired of it. How can actors do this all the time? Well, I assume they got something to do, so... But when the shoot was nearing it's end, I suddenly heard Misa's personal phone start ringing. Yeah, I even know how many cellphones she has and which melody is which. I knew it would be rude and not right if I answered it, but it kept ringing for a long time, and I figured that it must be something important. Sure, if she doesn't answer now, whoever is calling would just leave a message. But honestly, I was really interested to know who's calling her and for what purpose. I could only answer and wait for the person to speak first, if it's someone I know – that's good, if it's someone I don't – I will just hang-up and pretend her phone glitched or something. This may be important.

I hesitantly made my way into her purse and took out the ringing device. I waited a few seconds and pressed the answer button.

'' _Misa, hello?_ '' I heard Light's voice. He seemed like he was in a rush and by the tone of his voice I could tell something had happened.

''Hello Light, Misa is unavailable at the moment. Is it something important?'' I asked calmly.

'' _Is_ _Matsuda there with you at the moment?_ '' He asked seriously, but I had a feeling he already knew the answer.

''No, he left a while ago. He seemed in a hurry though.'' I heard light footsteps, which I recognized as Misa's, heading my way. By her pace I could tell she was exhausted. ''Misa's coming, I'll give her the phone now.'' I said and stretched the device in hers direction.

''Light is calling you.'' I stated.

''Really?'' She seemed overjoyed. I wish I could ever experience that kind of love towards somebody. But if it's one sided, then... I'd rather not.

''Light! I'm sorry I was working so late, I'll be finished soon, okay?'' The cheerful girl said to the device. At that moment her work-phone started ringing. ''Hang on, I'm getting a call on my work-phone. Oh hey, it's from Matsu.'' Now I was interested. What has he gotten himself into now?

Light gave her instructions and now the members at HQ could also listen to the conversation she will be having with Matsuda.

So Matsuda went to Yotsuba. I had a suspicion about it, but I had really hoped he wouldn't do it. And by the looks of it, he'd gotten caught and now he's playing as Misa's manager. Nice save, I'll give him that. As for the girl in question, she seemed oblivious to his faked cheerful tone and the nervousness hidden behind it. Of course, she agreed to come and meet Yotsuba.

After she ended her call with Matsuda, Light began giving her further instructions. When I heard a certain part of it, I almost fell over onto Misa in my eagerness to speak.

''I want to take part in that entertainment too!'' I exclaimed a bit too loudly maybe.

'' _A-Are you sure?_ '' Light seemed deeply surprised by such a request. '' _You do realize what that exactly is, right?_ ''

''Yeah, I'm not stupid.'' I chuckled. ''C'mon, let me do it as well! I could be very helpful, you know.'' I said sweetly and made sure he got what I meant.

'' _But... how will that work? I mean, your eyes-_ ''

''That wouldn't be a problem.'' I interrupted him. ''All I'd need to do is put on some color contacts and believe me, they'd never know the difference.''

''She's right actually.'' Misa agreed and nodded.

'' _...Alright. But Kurosawa will go as well to accompany you._ '' After those words I heard some protest on the other line, but it was happening further from the phone.

''Great! So Misa will now go to Yotsuba, and I'll take a taxi as well and get back.''

…

-Kamiko's POV-

So after a handful of protests, I was standing in one of the rooms wearing an outfit I never thought I'd wear in my lifetime. I'm a shinigami for crying out loud, it's a disgrace for me wear a light blue sleeveless top that was exposing my chest and a mini skirt. And all because of that brat...

I eyed the overjoyed teen angrily, but also suspiciously. She was wearing the same outfit the others were wearing, and her color was deep lavender. Right before we went here, she put on a pair of forest green eye contacts, and with her acting you couldn't tell she was blind. I gotta admit, she had a gift for fooling people, even though she despised that thought herself. But what really made me wonder is why she so insisted on being a part of this and why she seemed so happy about it. Even the models weren't in such high spirits. They were eying both of us with curiosity and suspicion, but everything was explained to them why we were here. The cover story is that we are members of the police and we're spying on Yotsuba for possible drug possession. That wasn't even a total lie. Just the parts that we're with the police and the drug thing.

But at least this took my mind off a few things and I can ease my mind even for one night.

The worst part of this is that I had to act all cheerful and stuff. It wasn't a problem for Lily though; she was a natural at this. You could never guess that she's not with the models and that she's unseeing. She had a talent for sure. I guess everything has to be balanced. She lost her eyesight and everything else improved because of that. It's only fair really. But the world just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

I tried my best to act, I really did, but I just couldn't be like the other girls. The men were mostly flirting with them, but I saw that they avoided doing that with Lily. Well, I couldn't blame them. It was true that her cheerfulness could only rival Misa's, but she also looked the youngest and most childish. It was only natural for them to see her still like a girl. She was fifteen after all, and she looked even younger.

I, on the other hand... Sure, I wasn't as joyful as the others, but some of them still seemed attracted to me. Of course, I used that to get to know them a little. I didn't know who possessed the Death Note at the moment, but I'm positive I'll find out soon enough. All I'll need is to see the man in my shinigami form. And I knew we were going to set up cameras in their main office, so it won't be hard.

I knew what was to be done in order to save Matsuda, so I just played along when he burst into the room again acting drunk. I have to say, he was a good actor indeed, he almost had me fooled. I put on my worried look as he proceeded to got to the balcony for his so-called 'Taro Matsui Show'. The other models seemed genuinely scared, and only Misa along with Lily cheered for Matsuda. I was surprised to see that the young teen also encouraged him. Sure, she knew it was an act, but still. It just seemed out of character. Maybe she drank something... That could be a possibility, I saw her with a glass not too far back. But maybe it's just part of her act and I'm looking too much into this. I've been having some sort of paranoia these past several days or maybe weeks, so no wonder.

Of course, just as planned, Matsuda slipped from the balcony's railing while doing an impressive stunt and fell down. I didn't see what happened there next, but I assumed everything went according to plan. When I heard the ambulance, my slight worries were released. Actually, one of the reasons why I finally agreed to pretend to be a model is because in that case, Ryuzaki would have to wear a paramedic's outfit, and it looked _hilarious_ on him and I was able to forget my mixed feelings for a while.

 **A/N: Finally we got to see a little bit of Kamiko's POV after a long while. I was so caught up in Caitlyn's that I kinda forgot about the other one.**

 **Now, I want to ask you something. Do you want to see more Near or Mello in Arc 2? Because I have a scenarios for both options and it's kinda up to you. If you don't tell me your opinion, I'll just have to decide on my own. But like I said, if you have an opinion, tell me in a review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **And don't forget to review and tell me what you though about this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 23 Stability

**A/N: Before you blame me for not updating frequently, I did warn you. And school is crazy! One test after another, it's exhausting! Seriously, do the teachers think we're some kind of geniuses that can take on everything at the same time?**

 **Yet again am I going to look into Caitlyn and her past more. I don't know if it's interesting for you or not, but the thing is, I want to post something, but I don't seem to get any inspiration on continuing the main storyline. And I do need to get out this out of the way before episode 24.**

 _ **hateme101: Got it ;D But as I said, that won't be before Arc 2.**_

 _ **WildfireDreams: I will try to somehow make that happen, but it's gonna be hard. / Whoa, whoa, whoa. Since when is Near Caitlyn's love interest? o_O I mean, yeah, she cares for him and all, but she doesn't feel that kind of love for him, well, at least not yet...Maybe in the future... But not yet. Sorry if I made the wrong impression xD**_

 _ **Guest: Yushhh! Highfive!**_

 _ **jnk1234: I'll have to thank my friend for that, she did it xD**_

 _ **I do not own Death Note in any way or form. I only own my OCs.**_

Chapter 25 - _Stability_

-Caitlyn's POV-

''Ohh, how about this one? It's very pretty and the crimson red would suit you.'' Misa said excitedly as she stopped on a page with a dress for the fifteenth time.

''Misa, please stop.'' I said almost desperately. At the moment I was sitting on a couch near the older girl with my face buried in my hands, that's why the sound was a bit muffled. ''I appreciate that you think all of these dresses would look good on me, but I already told you it is pointless.''

''Of course it isn't.'' Misa objected cheerfully. ''You need to have a nice dress for your birthday!''

''Please, remind me how many times we've went over this?'' I sighed and leaned back, my hands finally falling of my face. ''I don't want to celebrate it. I think I made a good explanation why. I even went as far as telling you my past birthdays.''

''Yeah, I gotta admit, you sure had a messed up past.'' She acknowledged. ''But that's all just a coincidence. By the way, did anything happened on your later birthdays? How about the tenth?''

''Oh, that's easy to tell.'' I trembled a bit remembering. ''I was kidnapped on that day. I think I've already told you what happened next.''

''That's... terrible.'' Misa sounded serious and sympathetic. ''I know how you feel. I've lost my family too.''

''That's why you support Kira, right?'' I suddenly said. ''He punished the man responsible.''

''Yes.'' She said firmly. ''That monster got what he deserved and it's all thanks to Kira. For that I'll forever be grateful to him.'' She paused for a moment, then hesitatingly continued. ''What about your kidnappers? What happened to them?''

''They were also killed by Kira.''

''And how do you feel about it? Do you support him now as well now?''

I stayed silent for a bit and thought. Do I? Every since I found out, I've been thinking about it. But the moment I try leaning to his side, my mind is being over-floated with names of innocent people killed, for example, the FBI agents. That was wrong. He shouldn't kill innocents. No one who does that is good.

But then something else struck me. Even though all those criminals did horrible things, that doesn't rule out the possibility that they had families too. All of them could have had wives, husbands, children. Even if they didn't have any of that, they still had their parents and other people who cared for them. By punishing criminals, Kira probably makes a lot of people happy and grateful, but what about other innocent people who moan and cry for the victims of Kira? They did nothing wrong. They shouldn't deserve to feel that pain. I understand that punishing the ones who committed absolutely horrific crimes is for the best and saves a lot of others, but what about the ones who's crimes aren't so big, like robbery? For that a person doesn't deserve to die. For all we know, he could have needed the money to pay the bills to keep his family fed. Even if it was for a selfish need, for that a person doesn't deserve to die.

''No.'' I finally said after a few minutes. ''I don't. No matter the reason, killing people is wrong.''

''Oh. Well it's your opinion. But Kira punished the people responsible for your parents' death, doesn't that make you grateful to him?'' Misa asked and I could tell she was a bit disappointed.

''In a way, yes. I am grateful for that. But that doesn't mean I started supporting him.'' My tone got a little colder.

''I still don't get you.'' By the sound of it it seems she shook her head and sighed. Yeah, no wonder. For as long as I can remember, no one seemed to completely understand me. I still don't know the reason why...

/\/\/\

 _The young girl was sitting on the couch near the wall in the waiting room and trembling. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. It didn't feel like she was doing something **bad** at the time, she never does. But when her parents asked her why she did it, the young girl couldn't explain. When she thought about it, it seemed natural not to do it, it was wrong. But at that time she couldn't understand it. She was just..._

 _The girl would have started panicking with all the stress put together if it wasn't for her younger brother to keep her company._

 _''I don't understand what happened.'' Rachel sighed from the chair in front of the table with a man in his mid-sixties. ''She has never done something like this...''_

 _''She has always been a good and a nice girl to everyone.'' Michael added. ''After talking to her, do you have an idea why this happened?'' He looked directly at the older male in front of him._

 _The man with a silver beard and mustache looked through his spectacles to his hands, neatly folded on the dark wood table. He was silent for a moment, then directed his eyes to the worried couple in front of him._

 _''Yes, I do have a theory.'' Said the psychologist. ''I believe she has a personality disorder.''_

 _The pair looked at him confused. They did not understand what he meant._

 _''Are you saying she has multiple personalities?'' Michael asked carefully._

 _''No, not that.'' The man slightly shook his head. ''Let me explain. It's a rather rare disorder. We all try to flex out our characters a bit to blend in with others, that's common knowledge. But Caitlyn has taken it to a whole new level. It would correct to say she doesn't have a stable personality. She... somehow reads other people's energies and changes her personality based on them. She does that unconsciously.''_

 _''But Caitlyn wasn't even surrounded by troublesome people at that time.'' Rachel objected. ''That summer camp was for children similar to her that have different disabilities. I knew most of them, they were good children.''_

 _''Now, here comes the most strange part. It doesn't depend on what kind of people they are. Different ones influence her differently. She could act like a gentle and caring girl when surrounded by criminals, and she could act like a cold person surrounded by nuns. That's probably one of the reasons why she hates being alone. She doesn't understand it, but when no one is around her, she doesn't know what personality to take.''_

 _''But... but Caitlyn always seemed to be mostly the same all her life.'' The father shook his head in confusion._

 _''That's because she's been around the same people all the time and I could say she had more or less stabilized her personality, but when she got put around completely different people... I still find it strange that she acted so differently than her usual self. By this age the girl should have learned to control it, but I guess not. But with time her personality should more or less stabilize.''_

/\/\/\

We were silent for a bit and just sat there. I understood how she felt, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly I heard a knock on Misa's door. After the girl gave permission to enter, the door opened and I heard Matsuda's voice:

''Lily? Ryuzaki wants you downstairs.''

''Don't tell me I'll finally have something to do.'' I said cheerfully and shot up. ''I was wondering when I'd finally be useful.''

I followed the man out of Misa's room and down the stairs to where all the others were at.

''Lily, I want you to come closer. I have a task for you.'' L said to me from his usual place. The smell of sweetness was already in my throat, but I didn't comment on it. I was used to it by now.

''Finally.'' I clapped my hands happily as I moved closer.

''We've successfully infiltrated the Yotsuba group's main office and now we're going to listen in their conversation.'' The genius detective filled me in on what they've been doing. ''I want you to closely observe their every word and give me a report after.''

''Got it.'' I nodded. ''Don't worry, nothing will slip past me. I can't believe that we finally went somewhere.''

''Yes, we've almost got them.'' Light stated confidently.

After a few moments a new voice that was coming from the computer spoke '' _Well then, now that everyone's here, let's commence our regular meeting._ ''

''But if there's supposed to be eight, why are there only seven?'' Mr Yagami asked surprised.

''Maybe they killed one of them.'' I wondered out loud. ''I mean, that's jumping to conclusions way to quickly, but still a possibility.''

''Yes, it could be.'' L agreed.

'' _In order to_ _further the growth of Yotsuba group and service it's financial interests, who should we kill next?_ '' Person A spoke (I'm just going to call them letters for now, since I don't know their names). That made almost everyone present gasp. I was too focused on the tone of the voice to fully register the words. Still, that wasn't such a shock anyway.

''See? It's just like I told you last week!'' Matsuda stated.

'' _But before that,_ '' Person A continued. '' _There are several topics we need to discuss. First, there's the issue of Hatori's death._ ''

''Okay, now we're certain they killed him.'' I sighed. Probably just because he disagreed with them.

'' _That was unavoidable._ '' Person B spoke. Okay, he too seems like with much power, similar to person A. '' _To be honest, I'm relieved Hatori's dead. Kira has demonstrated that we must be committed to these meetings. We now know what will happen if we tried to leave._ '' Alright, this guy went down on the suspects' list. It rather easy to tell by the voice if a person is talking about himself or not, and he doesn't seem like he is.

'' _I think we all understand what Hatori's death means for the rest of us._ '' Person A said again. '' _Let's not take it lightly. Now, moving on, our next topic is Eraldo Coil's report._ ''

''One of their members just died and that's all they're going to say?'' Mr Yagami said shocked.

''It's not surprising really.'' Kamiko muttered. ''It's obvious they all have distant relationships and none of them gives a damn about the others, they just care for themselves. '' Whoa, for some reason she's angered by this. I really wonder why.

'' _So did we really pay five million dollars for this report?_ '' Person C said irritated. Five million dollars? Oh wow, no wonder L has so much money. '' _I mean, c'mon, he hasn't found out anything important about L like his face or his name._ '' For some reason I really didn't like this guy's voice.

By his tone I can tell that he's more laid back than the first two. '' _Is this Coil guy seriously going to be of any use to us?_ '' Wait... Who's Coil? By everyone's silence I could guess that he's on our side. Is he some kind of detective also? Ooh, maybe he's L! I'll have to ask about it later.

'' _Hold on a sec._ '' Person A spoke again. '' _There's something really interesting at the end of his report. Coil is warning us that we can't take L's existence too lightly._ _In particular he says that concentration_ _of killings that are beneficial to Yotsuba will likely be noticed by L if they continue on Fridays and Saturdays._ ''

...Okay, I seriously need some catching up to do on the case. That's what you get when you become friends with Misa Amane.

'' _Sounds like this Eraldo Coil has figured out what we've been up to._ '' Person D said after a pause. Ohh, he, like persons A and B, sounds confident and serious. Now his voice is really nice, I like it. '' _I admit, it's quite impressive. At any rate, I personally think we should stop killing every weekend._ ''

''This is unbelievable.'' Matsuda breathed out. ''It's like they're _trying_ to confess to everything.''

''Hmm, as long as we have this video as evidence, we could probably arrest all seven of them.'' Mr Yagami said seriously. Ah, but then Kira would never be found. I'd personally wait until I'm certain of who is Kira.

Why do I get the feeling I'm not the only one who thinks that way? Something tells me we'll run into a problem with this.


	26. Chapter 24 For The Better

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, don't scold me, I know. But like I said before, I have absolutely no time left for my hobbies, so I have to write in the middle of the night and that ain't easy! Plus I started watching more anime (SAO to be precise) and well, you know, I have to finish it xD**

 **This weekend I'm going to an anime convention and I can't frickin wait, so I'll have no time for writing this weekend either, so I have no idea when the next one will come out. Oh, and I'm cosplaying as Touka from Tokyo Ghoul. Yush!**

 **Reviews!**

 _ **WildfireDreams: Yeah, she was just not there at the time xD You know what, this is like the fourth time you're asking that xDD Calm the fck down, I have everything under control! It may take a while, but I really hope you'll be satisfied xD**_

 _ **Guest nr.1: Thanks! I try my best to make it interesting :D**_

 _ **Guest nr.2: Thank you!**_

 _ **I do now own Death Note in any way or form. I only own my OCs.**_

Chapter 24 - _For the better_

-Caitlyn's POV-

I continued focusing on the Yotsuba group's conversation, completely ignoring what was happening around me. After of years of practice I finally mastered this skill. I could now hear only what the men from the computer were speaking. Sure, my brain still registered some sounds around me, but I paid no mind to them. If I want to fully concentrate on my task, I must block out all unnecessary things.

Okay, so, so far I've heard four men separately and all seven in unison. So I can't really make any real assumptions. I needed to know each and every one of their voices alone, otherwise I wouldn't be able to be completely sure. But either way I need to work with what I have at the moment.

Alright, so I already concluded that person B is unlikely of being Kira. The way he speaks about the culprit... It's too official for him to be talking about himself. Person A has a similar case, so that leaves C and D. I would have had doubt about them, but there was that line person D said... '' _Kira hasn't been flexible until now, has he? It would be nice if he could spread out his killing over the whole week._ '' Now that was a slightly different tone of speaking about Kira than A and B's. There's something hidden in it... Maybe slight pride and... Uh, I don't know the right words for it. But it definitely peaked my interest. I put up person D in higher position in the suspect list. But if I'll have to give a full report, I wouldn't exactly know how to put everything I heard and felt in words...

I was suddenly brought back into the real world by the sudden change of atmosphere. I had registered that there was arguing going on for a while, but now something changed and I started to listen to what the investigators were actually saying.

''...safe to say that if I try calling one of them, the odds of that person actually being Kira are going to be one in seven?'' I heard Light say. He sounded a bit in thought.

''I'm... thinking there could be more than one Kira among them. A probability of two in seven at most.'' L said with a little bit of interest. But it was so hidden I could barely hear it. I was interested too in what Light is planning, because he certainly is.

''If we're prepared to let them know that the investigation is catching up to them, let's place our bets on these odds. Ryuzaki, I'm going to pose as L. Judging from their conversation so far, the one least likely to be Kira but with the most influence is...'' Oh, I know what you're gonna say next! It's person B, sadly I don't know his name. Oh well, I will find out now.

''Namikawa.'' Said Light and L in unison. Matsuda also joined in, but he said a different name. Yeah, I think I'll go with the two geniuses to trust on the names here. Sorry Matsuda.

''If you're gonna make a call, please use this phone.'' L said after a pause. ''It's set up that he can't be traced or taped.''

After hearing the call from the computer and the voice that answered it, I was assured that Namikawa was in fact person B.

Most of the time I'm usually relaxed, but even now I could feel the tense in the air as Light spoke pretending to be L. I must admit, he really sounded like the detective. Almost too similar. And the way he put his words... Now that takes a lot of talent. He could be a great detective. Too bad I still have my thoughts of him being the original Kira.

Well, the good thing is, Light's plan worked. Namikawa successfully pushed back the deaths of the men. L began flattering Light in his own kind of way, but the only words that coughed my attention were his last ones.

''At this rate, if I end up dying somehow, it's quite possible you would be capable of succeeding me.''

Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean _succeeding you_? Light would be succeeding you? Now that is just... why? Why would he say that? I know that the other investigators doesn't know anything about Wammy's house, but I'm here and I do! His statement actually made me angry. If anything, Near should succeed L!

Near...

Oh no. I've just made a mistake.

For the past few months I managed to forget him. That way my mind would be more clear. My emotions would be in check and balanced. But now... I suddenly remembered him. I remembered my stay at the orphanage. I remembered all the people there. Mello, Matt, Near...

How could I have let myself forget that? How could I have forgotten the one that could scare away my nightmares? That's unforgivable. But I understand why my mind chose to do so. I feel a very deep attachment to the boy, and it could drive me mad. But I will come back. Sooner or later. I will.

As those thoughts crept inside my head, I felt as hot and sour water began streaming down my cheeks. Before anyone could notice it, I quickly stood up and exited the room. They were to busy arguing about something to register me leaving. And that's for the better.

…

 _Darkness. Darkness was everywhere. Of course, I was used to it already, but this darkness was different. It was suffocating. I knew this feeling way too well. Fear began creeping in little by little. I knew there was no escape. Even with that thought, I tried to get away from the darkness. But I couldn't. It was everywhere. And finally, the same image I was so terrified of showed up. Three creatures, somehow even darker than their surroundings, began approaching me. I couldn't see their faces. But they resembled a human figure, which was the scariest part. I couldn't escape them. I could only feel simply terrified. They will get me, they will get me, they will get me..._

 _I'm so sorry._

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I was greeted with darkness once again. It wasn't the same one though. But even so, I couldn't help but feel terrified of it. It seemed I could still see those terrible creatures. Only my fist in my mouth prevented me from screaming. I don't know how and when it got there, but I was grateful. I didn't want anyone hear me scream, even though I was this close from doing so.

Only after a few minutes of laying in my bed I registered that my breathing was uneven and heavy. Cold sweat was streaming down my body along with hot tears from my eyes. I didn't even know when I stared crying. All I knew is that I felt completely terrible, lost, confused, sad. I thought those nightmares had ended. I thought I would never see those horrible creatures again. But there they were, haunting me again.

I couldn't calm down. I needed someone. The panic I thought I had already gotten under control had started spreading inside me once more. I couldn't be alone. I had to find someone. Of course, the best person for this kind of situation is Near. Unfortunately, he's not available. But I was so desperate, that I didn't really care who it was. Anybody.

With shaking legs I got out of my bed. Everyone who was in this building was probably asleep, so I didn't know what to do. It was probably in the middle of the night. No matter, I will find someone, awake or asleep.

I began navigating my way through my floor, but it was much harder than usually, because I was in a panic state. Well, at least I improved on that part. When I was younger, whenever I got into this kind of state, I froze completely. Now I was able to move, which is really good.

As I approached the stairs, my ears caught a quiet buzzing coming from downstairs. It indicated that a computer was on and probably being used. Excellent. Judging by everything, I think it's safe to assume that L is the one that is not resting. But Light is handcuffed to him, so what is he doing? Ah, I'll find out sooner or later.

I carefully began making my way down the stairs, desperate to get in touch in anyone. And L was actually the best option here, even though I might feel some dislike towards him now. My presence was quickly noticed by the detective in mind. By the voice it was confirmed it was him and that he was on one of those couches a bit further.

''Lily? Is something troubling you?'' He asked.

As I heard his voice, immediate relief washed over me. It felt like a heavy rock fell off my heart. But that wasn't enough to completely destroy that sick feeling. So I rushed over to where he was.

''I'm sorry, I just... couldn't take it anymore.'' My voice cracked a bit as I stood near him. Just sound wasn't enough it seems.

''...I understand.'' I heard after a pause. He still sounded rather monotonic on the surface, but I could hear something deeper. I was glad I didn't have to explain myself. L truly was one of the best.

''You don't mind if I...'' For some reason I couldn't finish the sentence. My voice just gave up on me.

''If it's necessary for you.''

When I heard those words, I slowly sat next to him and clung onto his arm maybe a bit too tightly. I felt him tense up at the touch, he probably still wasn't used to such physical contact.

''Where's Light?'' I asked and even I could hear my voice becoming calmer.

''He's on the other couch sleeping.'' L began working on his computer, probably a laptop, again, but only with one arm, since I kinda occupied the other.

I went quiet for a moment and tried to catch the sound of Light's breathing. And indeed I heard it. By the sound of it it really seemed like Light was sleeping. Why didn't I hear that earlier? I must have been too distracted to notice.

''Let's talk for a while.'' I asked in a weaker tone.

''Is this a more understandable way of you saying 'don't stop talking'?''

I was taken aback for a moment by his comment. I honestly didn't think he would have remembered that incident's details. Even for me they had faded. My brain tends to extinguish those kinds of memories so that I wouldn't get depressed. But after I collected myself, a chuckle escaped my lips.

''I guess it is. But even know I don't quite know why. They only said it's a condition.''

''But I noticed that you've been handling it pretty well until now.''

''Years of therapy.'' I laughed silently. It probably sounded pretty pathetic, but it was true.

L was silent for a bit, then he finally said ''This is actually a good time for you to tell me what you thought of today, since Light is asleep.''

''I guess it is.'' I sighed. ''But you'll need to tell me who spoke in that meeting first, third and fourth. I already know that the second one was Namikawa.''

''The first person who spoke was Ooi Takeshi, the second was in fact Namikawa Reiji, the third one was Midou Shingo and the fourth was Higuchi Kyousuke.'' L named the men. ''So did you catch anything interesting in their dialogue other than just words?''

''Yes.'' I nodded slightly.

I began naming the things I heard and thought through earlier today. There wasn't very much I could say however. The meeting was quite short for me to come to any real conclusions. But at least I have a base of things.

L stay silent for a couple of moments when I finished. I guess he was thinking it all over. But there wasn't much to think about, so...

''Thank you, your analysis so far has been helpful.'' He finally said, sounding incredibly formal. I guess it's a habit...

''That's nice.'' I said weakly and felt as my eyes began to drop. No wonder, I always sleep best when I'm not alone, and this was the first time in forever I wasn't, so naturally my body would demand rest at such an opportunity.

I made myself more comfortable against L's arm and placed my head on top of his shoulder. I could feel that he was incredibly tensed, but that didn't bother me a bit. By this situation I probably seemed selfish, but I couldn't help it. As far as I remember I've always made some people feel uncomfortable. That bothered me when I was younger, since I didn't want people to feel bad because of me. I still don't, but I've began thinking about myself a little more lately. I just weight the odds. I could continue feeling terrible but wouldn't bother others, or I could make some uncomfortable and confused a bit but I would feel much better. And besides, nowadays I'm just trying to conceal my bitter emotions. I guess I just had a breakthrough yesterday and it resulted in a panic attack, but maybe not so violent as before. At least progress is being made.


End file.
